How To Become Gay In Ten Days
by Ceelestine
Summary: Chapter 10: Der Höhepunkt...Wird Sirius Luca endlich von einer Klippe stoßen...oder am Ende doch nur sich selbst, weil Remus ihn für ein schleimtriefendes Weltraummonster hält? [COMPLETE]
1. Prolog: Welcome to our new show

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling 

_Pairing:__ Sirius/Remus_

Warning: SLASH, OOC 

Meine allerallerallerallererste Geschichte hier auf ff.net. Und natürlich gleich Remus/Sirius. Bitte hinterlasst ein paar Reviews für mich, als Ansporn, Motivation und ach ja...zu meinem simplen Vergnügen.

Der Titel sollte euch nicht weiter irritieren, ich weiß ja, schwul kann man nicht so einfach „werden" Aber wie diese Geschichte schon noch zeigen wird, gibt es Möglichkeiten, jemanden von seiner schon immer bestehenden und bloß vehement unterdrückten sexuellen Neigung zu überzeugen. Oder so ähnlich. Die Story hat insgesamt zehn Teile.

**************How to become gay in ten days**

_Welcome, welcome to our new show… _

Mein Leben läuft gerade aus sämtlichen denkbaren Ufern, wollt ihr daran teilhaben?

Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber Mädchen sind doch einfach zu kompliziert für uns Jungs, oder? Ich meine, wen interessiert den die exakte Nuance ihres Lidschattens oder die Länge und Farbe ihrer Haare, denn es ist sowieso egal wie sie aussehen, sie sehen scheiße aus. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht vergesse mir einmal in der Woche dir Haare zu waschen. Verdammt, als wäre das meine größte Sorge. Als würde mir das nicht am Arsch vorbeigehen.

Als Junge!

Oder ihre nervige Angewohnheit, dich ständig nach dem Umfang ihrer Hüften zu fragen. Und wenn du dann, schwer genervt und mit Kopfweh, als würde jemand mit unglaublicher Kontinuität darauf einschlagen, antwortest: „Nein sie sind nicht zu dick, aber wenn du es trotzdem glaubst: Nimm ab!"

Glaubt mir, es gibt keinen schlimmeren Satz als „Nimm ab!" Sie laufen dann meistens wie Tomaten an, quetschen ein paar unechte Tränen raus und pressen mit erstickter Stimme hervor: „Wie kannst du nur?!"

Und ihre mädchenhaftes Gekicher, dass dich in den schlichten Wahnsinn treibt, während sie dümmlichst versuchen a) auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und b) möglichst sexy dabei zu wirken...

Wobei sie zumeist grandios versagen.

Ihre dummen Witze, ihr kräfteraubendes Augenaufschlagüben vor dem Spiegel, ihre widerwärtigen Fingernägel, bevorzugt in pink oder zartrosé, ihre Gesichter, viel zu klein und zerbrechlich, ihre Hände, bei denen du Angst haben musst, sie bei der kleinsten festeren Berührung zu zerdrücken, und Füße, deren Nägel immer lackiert sein müssen, ihre Brüste, die so komisch wabbeln, ihre Beine, die so storchenartig dünn sind...und vor allem das was dazwischen liegt.

Nein, danke.

_Deswegen habe ich mich entschieden schwul zu werden._

**t.b.c.**

Und, interessiert?


	2. Chapter 1: Chosing the victim

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (nu-hur de-her Plot ist meiner, meiner, meiner **eg**)

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warning: SLASH, OOC (vor allem Sirius!!!)

Jaaa, **räusper** ich war ziemlich fies zu uns Mädels, ein bisschen übertreiben musste ich dann doch und so schlimm sind wir auch wieder nicht **mal ganz stark hoff**, aber Sirius will eben mal was Neues probieren. Mal sehen, ob Remus das auch (von ihm) probieren will...

Mal ein paar allgemeine Infos: Die Geschichte spielt im fünften Schuljahr, Sirius, James und Peter sind aber noch keine Animagi. Das stimmt mit den Büchern zwar nicht überein, aber sonst wären hier einige Dinge unschlüssig. Remus ist ziemlich verängstigt, aber ich verspreche euch, er hat auch eine dunkle Seite **anzüglich grins**... ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Und zuletzt, James hat ein paar üble Vorurteile, aber Lily wird ihm die schon wieder austreiben...

Ich bedanke mich bei:

Sunshine, steff, Alenia, Maia May und Bluey1. **Ihr seid so toll!!!**

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

...

**__**

**First day: Chosing the victim**

..

_Old ideas will be renewed tonight..._

.

**Homosexualität =** bezeichnet die sexuelle Neigung zu Partnern des gleichen Geschlechts.

Ich hatte die letzten drei Stunden damit zugebracht in der schulischen Bibliothek nach Büchern über Homosexualität zu suchen. Das ernüchternde Ergebnis war allerdings, dass zu diesem Thema in ganz Hogwarts augenscheinlich nur ein einziges Buch mit dem seltsamen Titel „Homosexualität im Wandel der Zeiten" zu existieren schien.

Es ging darin um grundlegende Worterklärungen, psychologische Ansichten und Studien und wesentliche geschichtliche Fakten. Fakten, die mir wirklich nicht gefielen. In der Zauberwelt schien es damals eine regelrechte Bürgerpflicht gewesen zu sein, Homosexuelle ausfindig zu machen und sie zu exekutieren...stand zumindest dort. Nebenbei gab es auf ein paar sehr erschütternde Zeichnungen von nackten Männern und Frauen, die unter Qualen verbrannt worden waren.

Natürlich zog ich mich zu meinen Recherchen in den hintersten Teil, den dunkelsten Winkel der ganzen Bibliothek zurück. Die Angst, dass mich jemand mit solcher Art von Literatur finden könnte, war mir eindeutig zu groß, ging ja schließlich niemanden etwas an, oder? Ich zog einen Moment sogar die Möglichkeit in Erwägung, Madam Pince um Hilfe bei der Suche zu bitten, aber zum Glück rief ich mich selbst noch rechtzeitig zur Besinnung. Ich wollte mir ihr Gesicht nicht ausmalen, wenn ich sie unschuldig wie eh und je gefragt hätte, ob sie vielleicht ein paar gute Bücher zum Thema „Wie ficke ich ihn fachgerecht..." in petto habe.

Irgendwie kam ich mir hier seltsam beobachtet vor, wusste gar nicht vorher das kam...Merlin sei Dank war der Einband dieses Buches in schlichtem schwarz gehalten, wahrscheinlich wussten die Leute damals schon, dass solche Bücher unauffällig gehalten werden mussten.

Ich legte es dann doch weg, musste sowieso noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben. Einen Moment noch...sollte ich es mir vielleicht sogar ausborgen? Oder lieber zurücklegen? Wenn ich es mir auslieh, hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt es komplett durchzulesen und noch einiges mehr zu erfahren, okay hätte ich auch hier in aller Ruhe machen können, aber den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu hocken, der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht. Und außerdem war die Gefahr „draußen" viel größer, dass jemand mich mit diesem Buch entdeckte.

Also, besser nicht.

„Sirius?"

Ich schreckte überrascht hoch. Vor mir stand James.

„Was machst du hier? Sag bloß, du schreibst schon brav an deinem Aufsatz." Er lachte auf und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Wahllos schlug er eines der herumliegenden Bücher auf.

„Mir war langweilig.", rechtfertigte ich mich grinsend. „Außerdem sind Animagi gar nicht uninteressant."

James sah zu mir auf, seufzte kurz und meinte dann kopfschüttelnd: „Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, was ist bloß mit dir los? Du solltest wieder mehr unter Menschen, sonst vergleicht man dich am Ende noch mit Lupin." Er fuhr ungeduldig die Seiten des vor ihm aufgeschlagenen Buches entlang. „Klingt nicht schlecht, wenn man sich in alles verwandeln kann, was immer man will..."

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn James so von Remus redete. Aber unsere Geschichte war zugegeben ein bisschen kompliziert.

...

James und ich waren schon seit dem Kindergarten die besten Freunde gewesen, wir hatten jeden Unsinn zusammen gemacht und im Nachhinein nur noch mehr darüber gelacht. Wir kamen aus sehr unterschiedlichen Familien, beide zwar reinblütig, aber, _die_ _gesellschaftliche Stellung_, wie meine Mutter es ausdrückte,_ ist eine ganz andere_. Sprich: Die Blacks waren stinkreich, die Potters nicht.

Doch dem allem zum Trotz war von vornherein klar, dass wir auch in Hogwarts zusammen bleiben würden, obwohl ich wirkliche Angst hatte nach Slytherin geschickt zu werden. Hätte ja nur noch besser in das Bild eines wahren Blacks gepasst. Aber nach der Zitterpartie in der großen Halle (der sprechende Hut schien bei mir eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen) stellte sich heraus, dass ich wohl doch besser nach Gryffindor passte. Damals hätte ich losheulen können vor Freude.

Von dem Moment an, da wir das erste Mal durch die Tore Hogwarts geschritten waren, hatten James und ich nur Dummheiten im Kopf. Nun da wir richtige Zauberstäbe hatten und sie mit ein paar Ausreden andauernd benutzen durften, waren wir recht schnell auf Filch´s Liste _der unerträglichsten Schüler_. Wir machten uns nicht allzu viel aus Regeln, was uns aber nur in seltenen Fällen zum Verhängnis wurde. Wir waren schon immer sehr schnell im weglaufen gewesen.

Aber da war dieser andere Junge, der andauernd versuchte, uns von unseren Regelbrüchen abzuhalten. Remus Lupin. Klein, blass, irgendwie immer krank. Er war ein richtiger Streber, lernen war für ihn das höchste Glück, und das Wort der Lehrer war Gesetz. Er ging uns zeitweise **wirklich **auf die Nerven. Andauernd belehrte er uns, versuchte uns im Gemeinschaftsraum festzuhalten.

James und ich machten nun beinahe täglich Nachtwanderungen. So lernten wir Hogwarts von einer ganz neuen Seite kennen, die Geheimgänge, die Klassenräume und all die anderen Räume und Kammern, die wir untertags wohl kaum so einfach hätten durchsuchen können. James Tarnumhang war dabei sehr hilfreich.

Mittlerweile rechneten wir schon immer fest mit Remus, der uns jeden Abend in einem der Samtsessel im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete. Den Zauberstab ruhig im Schloss liegend, die hellen braunen Augen anklagend auf uns gerichtet. Zumeist mussten wir ihn mit einem _Petrificus Totalus_ überwältigen. Das tat uns zwar leid, aber es musste sein. Zumindest sorgten wir immer dafür, dass er nicht hart fiel, sondern weich in den Sessel zurücksank. Schon damals waren weder James, noch ich wirklich fähig diesem kleinen dünnen Jungen Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Irgendwann dann, ich glaube es war kurz vor Weihnachten, beschloss Remus endgültig, dass er uns nicht mehr länger zuschauen könnte und uns von nun an folgen würde. Um aufzupassen, dass wir keine gröberen Regel brachen und somit für einen Punkteverlust Gryffindors sorgten, verstand sich. Am Anfang waren James und ich sehr skeptisch, vielleicht wollte er uns ja nur an die Lehrer verpetzen, also ließen wir ihn mit einem Blutschwur beeiden, dass er den Mund hielt. Das war ihm zwar nicht wirklich recht, er meinte kein Blut sehen zu können, aber am Ende willigte er ein.

Eine Blutvergiftung, eine Woche Krankenflügelaufenthalt und ein bisschen wütendes Herumgeschreie später, war Remus einer von uns. Er kam mit, und auch wenn er sich anfangs noch weigerte unseren Dummheiten zu frönen, zeigte **er **uns schon bald vollkommen neue Zaubersprüche, viel mehr Möglichkeiten in verschlossene Räume zu kommen, aber vor allem, wurden wir in kürzester Zeit zu richtigen Brüdern, verbunden im ewigen Bestreben noch mehr Blödsinn anzustellen.

Das alles zerbrach an der einfachen Tatsache, dass Remus Lupin kein normaler Mensch war.

„...ich hab Max gesagt, er soll nicht so unkontrolliert fliegen, aber nein er hört nicht auf mich, tja das Ergebnis ist jetzt, dass wir einen neuen Jäger brauchen, denn der Alte liegt mit 27 gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenflügel, aber wer ist auch so dumm und fliegt einfach so auf eine Wand zu...Wir könnten Oliver nehmen, aber der ist irgendwie so schwerfällig auf dem Besen und braucht immer so lange bis er überhaupt mitkriegt, dass der Quaffel an ihm vorbeifliegt..."

James Stimme riss mich wieder aus den Erinnerungen. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, es war schon Abend und ich konnte James Magen bis hierher knurren hören. Mir war irgendwie der Appetit vergangen, ich glaube es lag an Remus. Wir hatten ihn nicht nett behandelt, ehrlich gesagt wir waren richtige Arschlöcher gewesen und würde er heute zu uns kommen und uns alles beichten, ich denke nicht, dass ich auch nur ein böses Wort verlieren würde. Denn nun ja, er fehlte mir.

Letztes Jahr im Mai erzählte er es uns schließlich, James und ich trainierten gerade auf dem Quidditchfeld, ich durfte den Schnatz spielen. Wir waren ziemlich aufgedreht, denn am nächsten Tag war das Finale gegen Ravenclaw und James wollte noch den Wronski -Bluff üben. Auf jeden Fall waren wir nicht ganz wir selbst und unsere Reaktion mag zu einem Teil auch auf unsere Nervosität zurückzuführen gewesen sein, aber ich wollte lieber nichts schönreden.

Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie blass Remus war, als er uns stotternd bat, doch kurz zu stoppen und runterzukommen. James und ich nickten nur genervt und landeten schnell auf den unteren Tribünen. Wir hatten einfach keine Geduld mit ihm. An jenem Tag wirkte Remus noch kleiner und verängstigter als sonst. Nur stockend erzählte, was los war. Als er endlich zum Wesentlichen kam, überschlug sich seine Stimme fast und er keuchte unkontrolliert. James und ich waren noch immer nur genervt.

„Ich...bitte, ich...denkt daran ich verändere mich dadurch nicht...ich bin, wer ich immer war, aber zu Vollmond, da...da bin ich doch irgendwie anders. Nicht menschlich."

Seine Stimme hallte mir noch immer Kopf nach. Er musste gar nicht weiter reden. Wir hatten es ja schon im Unterricht gehört und außerdem, die Sagen um Werwölfe kannte und fürchtete jeder. Er sah mir kurz in die Augen und ich wusste ohne zu zögern, dass er nicht log.

James sah widerwillig zu Remus, dann zu mir. „Du bist ein Werwolf?", fragte er ihn leise.

Remus nickte.

James schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann bestieg er ohne noch etwas zu sagen seinen Besen, stieß sich fest ab und flog zurück zur Feldmitte. „Komm, wir machen weiter.", rief er mir mit kalter Stimme zu und winkte mich zu sich. Und in diesem Moment, übermannten mich meine Gefühle, ich fühlte mich verraten, angelogen und angewidert...

Also folgte ich James.

Remus wartete noch ein paar Minuten stumm unter uns, dann verschwand er wieder zurück ins Schloss.

Wir hörten dann viel früher als geplant zu trainieren auf, wir wollten einfach nicht mehr, die Kraft fehlte plötzlich. Wir setzten uns auf die Tribünen und im Stillen begannen wir Remus zu verachten. James und ich mussten gar nicht reden, unsere Gedanken waren einfach die selben.

Nicht nur, dass Remus uns angelogen hatte, nein_ er war ein Werwolf_. Ich sagte mir diesen Satz die nächsten Tage, Wochen, sogar Monate immer wieder vor. Und benutzte ihn als Entschuldigung für unser Handeln.

Für mich war die einfache Tatsache, dass er wirklich ein Werwolf war, schon Vergehen genug. Daran hatten wohl meine Erziehung, die Geschichten, aber vor allem die Vorurteile, die man von Kindesbeinen an hört, schuld. Als kleiner Junge schenkte meine Mutter mir ein Märchenbuch. Und darin ging es in einer Geschichte auch um einen Werwolf, der unkontrolliert Menschen tötete und am Ende dafür selbst ermordet wurde. Ich fand das richtig.

Jetzt, knapp vier Monate nach seinem Geständnis, die von dauerndem Grübeln und Bereuen geprägt waren, wusste ich es besser. Ich hatte ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema gelesen, mit James darüber geredet und auch er sah es ja_ irgendwie_ ein. Aber seine alte Meinung blieb bestehen. Leider. In den Büchern ging es vor allem um die Verwandlung selbst, und Himmel das musste weh tun. Solche Schmerzen hätte ich nie ertragen können. James wohl auch nicht. Und trotzdem redeten wir nicht mehr mit Remus. Dabei wäre ein Gespräch mit Remus für mich...sehr wichtig gewesen, er als Person war mir wichtig gewesen.

Inzwischen war Peter Pettigrew einer unserer Freunde geworden. Er war klein, dick und dumm. Er eiferte James andauerd nach, der genoss das natürlich nur und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er ging mir auf die Nerven. Am liebsten wäre ich ihn irgendwie wieder los geworden, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch treu und ehrlich und freundlich. Also, konnte ich ihn nicht wirklich hassen. Und er war kein Werwolf.

Am Abend hatten James und ich von Filch die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, das Pokalzimmer ohne Magie zu putzen. „Damit ihr mal Disziplin und den Wert von richtiger Arbeit kennen lernt, außerdem seit ihr nicht alleine..." Ob wir ihn jemals loswerden würden?

„Sicher nicht. Der lebt doch ewig.", murmelte James aus dem Mundwinkel, nachdem wir bei Filch angetreten waren. Sein kleines Büro war mit zwei Dingen vollgestopft: Folterwerkzeug und Katzenspielzeug. Mrs. Norris schlief seelenruhig auf seinem zerlumpten Sessel. Ich wusste genau, dass sie nur simulierte, dieses Biest schlief niemals. Neben uns quietschten ein paar der seltsamen Werkzeuge bedrohlich. Manche sahen aus wie einfache Messer, andere hatten richtig kompliziert aussehende Mechanismen. Mir wurde richtig schlecht.

Wir gingen, von Filch angeführt, die dunklen Gänge zum Pokalzimmer entlang. Er humpelte auf dem rechten Bein, seit James und ich unabsichtlich eine Stinkbombe neben ihm explodieren hatten lassen. Ich glaube das war der Moment, an dem wir uns die Möglichkeit auf Versöhnung mit ihm verscherzt hatten.

„Ihr putzt die Nacht durch, der geringste Mucks,", sein linkes Auge zuckte nervös, „und ich dreh euch die Hälse um." Er schnalzte bedrohlich mit der Zunge, nahm unsere Zauberstäbe in Beschlag und verschwand dann wieder humpelnd im Dunklen.

James schloss schnell die Tür hinter uns. „Okay...", murmelte er sichtlich verzweifelt, beim Anblick der vielen staubigen Trophen, und begann dann doch folgsam mit den mitgebrachten Tüchern einen der goldenen Pokale zu polieren. Ich tat es ihm rasch gleich.

...

„Ich will nicht mehr.", meckerte James schon nach dem zweiten Pokal und ließ sich seufzend auf dem staubigen Steinboden nieder. „Wir sind doch keine Hauselfen, oder?"

Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber ich machte einfach weiter. Jetzt herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun, hätte mich wohl unweigerlich auf falsche Gedanken gebracht.

„Wir könnten nächste Woche gemeinsam mit Anne und Lily ausgehen.", meinte James gelangweilt und raffte sich letztlich doch wieder hoch, um mir weiter beim putzen zu helfen. „Wie wäre mit _den_ _Drei Besen_?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr mit Anne zusammen.", antwortete ich einfach. Stimmte ja. Sie war mir...zu sehr ein Mädchen gewesen.

James hatte sich mittlerweile abgewöhnt nach den Gründen zu fragen, es war einfach so, dass ich andauernd sogenannte Beziehungen einging, nur um die dabei betroffenen Mädchen nach ein paar Tagen wieder stehen zu lassen. Seit wir aus der Bibliothek raus waren, hatte ich gar nicht mehr weiter über meinen „Wechsel" nachgedacht. Ich war wohl zu vertieft darin, euch zu erklären, was es mit Remus auf sich hatte. Seltsam, nicht?

„Dann such dir eine Neue.", sagte James und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

_Such dir eine Neue._

Haha, als wäre das so einfach gewesen, ich meine hey, jemand wie ich fand doch schnell wieder jemanden. Die waren doch verrückt nach mir. Ob sie es wohl noch immer gewesen wären, wenn sie von meiner neuen Idee erfahren hätten, nur noch Jungs zu vögeln?

„Vielleicht.", nuschelte ich zur Antwort und putzte angesprengt weiter.

...

„Tut mir ja ehrlich leid für dich, Junge aber Strafe muss sein, auch für jemand so normalen wie dich. Du hättest einfach im Bett bleiben sollen, was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht?" James sah mich entgeistert an.

_ Filch? _

Ja, klar das war sicher seine Stimme, direkt vor der Tür, aber was wollte der noch hier. Und viel wichtiger, wer war da noch bei ihm?

Jemand flüsterte etwas zurück, aber so leise, dass keiner von uns beiden es verstehen konnte.

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Junge.", knurrte Filch und riss schwungvoll die Tür auf. James und ich richteten unsere Blicke schnell wieder auf die Pokale und versuchten möglich konzentriert zu wirken.

„Na bitte, zu dritt seit ihr viel schneller. Los!" Der Andere wurde unsanft nach vorne geschubst. „Viel Spaß, noch.", lachte Filch schadenfroh und ließ die Tür wieder laut ins Schloss fallen.

Sofort drehten wir uns synchron wieder um und vor uns stand...Remus.

Welches üble Klischee erfüllten wir mit diesem Zusammentreffen denn bitte gerade?

Blasser und dünner als sonst, die Arme ängstlich um den eigenen Körper geschlungen, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet, stand er vor uns.

Weder James, noch ich wussten so recht, was wir jetzt sagen sollten.

Aber Remus ersparte uns das auch, nickte nur leicht, nahm dann ein Tuch und begann in der hintersten Ecke ebenfalls zu putzen. James tat es ihm nach ein paar verwirrten Momenten des Schweigens gleich. Nur ich stand wie der letzte Idiot da und sah zu, wie Remus mit unglaublicher Sorgfalt die Pokale putzte. Das war alles unser erstes persönliches Treffen nach dem großen Streit und wir schwiegen uns blöd an.

Mich ärgerte unsere Sturheit zwar gerade ziemlich, jedoch verbiss ich mir trotzdem jeden Kommentar und konzentrierte mich weiterhin auf die noch ausständige Arbeit.

So verbrachten wir die nächsten zwei Stunden putzenderweise. Nur gelegentlich hustete Remus leise, er war ja ein bisschen gegen Staub allergisch. Ansonsten herrschte Totenstille.

Ich versuchte mich auf etwas anderes, als unseren Streit zu konzentriern. Leider versagte ich dabei völlig. Ich malte mir die wildesten Szenarien aus, wie wir uns wieder vertrugen, oder uns endgültig bekriegten. Wie James und ich uns entschuldigten, wie Remus sich entschuldigte...Und irgendwie erdrückte mich in diesem Moment der Gedanke, nie wieder normal mit Remus reden zu können, er quetschte meine Brust zusammen, schnürte meinen Atem ab und steigerte den Drang, einfach "Verdammt, Remus, es tut mir leid!" zu brüllen ins fast Unermessliche.

Ich wollte nicht mehr weiter putzen, es war mir zu wider.

_1..2..3..._

„Ich mach eine Pause.", sagte ich bestimmt und warf das staubige Tuch achtlos auf den Boden. Irgendwie klang meine Stimme in dieser unheimlichen Ruhe ganz seltsam. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und drehte meine Handgelenke hin und her, die inzwischen richtig taub geworden waren.

James folgte mir schließlich mit der Pausenidee. So arbeitete nur noch Remus.

Wir saßen uns gegenüber, James die Beine im Türkensitz verschränkt.

„Ich muss dann noch morgen den Aufsatz fertig schreiben.", begann James sofort Smalltalk zu führen. Ich stieg dankbar darauf ein.

„Ja, ich bin heute nicht weit gekommen. Vielleicht ist Flitwick morgen wieder krank, dann können wir ihn in der Freistunde schreiben." James nickte zustimmend.

„Aber irgendwie hab ich das mit den Verwandlungen noch nicht ganz kapiert...du kannst dich je nach Wunsch, zu jeder Tagezeit verwandeln...ja aber wie denn genau?"

„Vielleicht so eine Art Reflex, du denkst einfach fest daran und dann passiert es...", überlegte ich, „aber was mich wirklich irritiert ist das mit den Klamotten, müsste man nach jeder Verwandlung nicht **nackt** wieder zu einem Menschen werden?"

„Kann doch sein, dass die Klamotten quasi „gespeichert" bleiben.", meinte James und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich nachdenklich.

„Gespeichert?" Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Na ja, dass die Kleidung eben bei einem bleibt nur unsichtbar, oder besser nicht da, aber irgendwie doch wieder...", verteidigte James etwas beleidigt seine Theorie.

...

Von der Ecke her war ein leises Räuspern zu hören. „Nein, es ist ein eigener uralter Zauber, vom ersten Animagus überhaupt auf alle weiteren nach ihm übertragen, der dafür sorgt, dass die zuletzt getragene Kleidung immer zurückkehrt. Egal was passiert.", flüsterte Remus, ich verstand trotzdem jedes Wort.

„Wer hat-", wollte James ihn schon zurückweisen, doch ich trat ihm grob gegen sein Knie, damit er nicht weiter redete. Er sollte Remus nicht wieder verschrecken.

„ _Aua_, verdammt...was sollte das?", flüsterte James mir daraufhin zu, aber ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

„Danke, Remus.", sagte ich und lächlte.

Mit einem Mal war ich fürchterlich erpicht darauf, Remus zu erzählen, dass ich Bücher über Werwölfe gelesen und großteils sogar verstanden hatte, worum es darin ging. Dass es mir leid tat, dass ich mich in den Ferien nicht gemeldet hatte und selbstverständlich dafür, dass James und ich so gemein gewesen waren. All diese Gedanken überfluteten meinen Kopf so schnell, dass mir dabei beinahe schwindlig wurde. Ich dachte es ja nicht so detailiert, mehr sprunghaft und in groben Zügen.

Seine verquere und manchmal ziemlich komplizierte Art, hatte mir wohl doch mehr gefehlt, als ich gedacht hatte. Die Bilder, wie er sich andauernd mit der Feder am Kinn zu kratzte oder die Haare hinters Ohr strich, kamen unwillkürlich wieder hoch...

Er drehte sich seltsamerweise sofort um, das Gesicht noch halb im Schatten verborgen, die hellen Augen glitzerten freudig. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte wieder viel aufrechter, und das Gesamtbild ergab schlicht einen wirklich hübschen Jungen. Das war Remus irgendwie doch schon immer gewesen...hübsch meine ich...

„Kein Problem.", sagte er mit überraschend fester Stimme und lächelte scheu zurück, dabei bildeten sich kleine Grübchen rund um seine Mundwinkel.

_Und mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass vor mir der beste Grund zum schwul sein stand._

**t.b.c.**

Und wie gefiel es euch?

Reviews sind **sehr**,** sehr**, **sehr** erwünscht.


	3. Chapter 2: Let it all out!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warning: SLASH, OOC (dieses mal eigentlich alle )

_James sucks!_ ...sehe ich das hier richtig? Aber keine Sorge Sirius und er kriegen schon noch ihre gerechte Strafe...in welcher Art und Weise...mhm...das werden wir dann ja noch herausfinden **eg**. Es ehrt mich ja über alle Massen, dass euch die Titel, bzw.- Untertitelidee gefällt, dass ist für mich auch der zweitgrößte Spaß, direkt nach dem reviews lesen...

Ich bedanke mich herzlichst bei:

Maia May, Bluey1, Siri, steff, Alenia, ginger ale, Leonie und Blackharpie. **Ich knuddle euch alle ganz doooll.**

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

...

**Second day: Let it all out!**

..

_Sexy, everything about you so sexy..._

.

Uuuhhh starrte ich Remus etwa noch immer an?

Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab und versuchte mich wieder auf...ja genau...auf James zu konzentrieren. Der war inzwischen vollkommen in das Betrachten seines Putztuches vertieft. Ich musste mir erst gar nicht sein verbissenes Gesicht oder die verkrampften Hände ansehen, um zu wissen, dass mein liebster Jamesie gerade einen bitteren Kampf mit seinem schwersten Feind ausfocht. Seinem Gewissen.

Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, um es dabei eher um „Vergeben wir Remus, oder nicht?" oder eher um „Schlagen wir Remus blutig, oder nicht?" ging. Doch mich beschlich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr lange auf die Antwort warten müssen würde...

Vorsichtig blickte ich zu Remus, der noch immer auf uns beide herabsah, ein bisschen verloren wirkte er schon, so alleine und verlassen stand er da...armer, armer, Liebling...

Gerade als ich anfing, mir ernsthafte Sorgen über meinen Gemütszustand zu machen, siehe oberen Absatz, gurgelte James laut und hob ruckartig den Kopf. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich dabei nicht so recht einordnen, es war eine Mischung zwischen zielloser Verbissenheit und unbändigem Zorn.

Keine gute Mischung.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe, Remus?", begann James und quetschte das Tuch in seiner Hand so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten...also ich meinte die von James, ein Tuch hat ja keine Knöchel...Wäre ja schwachsinnig...oh James redete weiter...

„Hättest du es nicht gleich zu Anfang sagen können? Ich meine, warum hast du solange gewartet?", fragte James und zuckte erwartend mit den Schultern. „Was war so schwer?"

Ich fixierte meinen Blick weiterhin auf James. Ein paar Sekunden lang herrschte wieder diese Totenstille, doch dann atmete Remus tief ein und antwortete erstaunlich gefasst: „Ich konnte es nicht...weil...weil das mein Leben war und noch immer ist. Ihr kanntet mich doch gar nicht, ich k-konnte euch doch nicht ohne weiteres in mein Leben lassen. Euch all die Dinge sehen und erleben lassen, die mich so schwach machen. Ich konnte Fremde doch nicht in meine Welt ziehen, oder?" Er wackelte hilflos mit den Händen herum.

Mich musste er schon längst nicht mehr überzeugen. Ich hatte vergeben. Die Frage war nur, ob Remus das auch konnte?

James verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Als wollte er gar nicht hören, was Remus zu sagen hatte. Ihm war es wohl zuwider ihm zuzuhören, war damit ja die Gefahr gegeben, etwas könne sich an seiner festgefahrenen Meinung ändern und er dann den Fehler bei sich hätte suchen müssen. Dummer männlicher Stolz.

„Wir waren deine Freunde, verdammt, wir waren für dich da, du hättest uns alles erzählen können.", rechtfertigte sich James, er klang dabei aber nur halbherzig, wollte die Diskussion wohl nur so schnell wie möglich beenden.

„Konnte ich eben nicht!", widersprach Remus lautstark. James und ich zuckten ein wenig zurück, nun sah auch ich ihn wieder an. Aber dieses mal war mir gar nicht nach erotischen Gedankengut zumute. Sein Anblick tat mir einfach nur weh. Wie dieser verletzte Junge da stand, die Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt und die Wuttränen in den Augen.

„Ich konnte es nicht.", wiederholte er leiser und zog kurz die Nase hoch. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie du Freundschaft definierst, aber das was wir hatten, hätte auch damals die Belastung meiner Wahrheit nicht standgehalten." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, dabei fielen Strähnen seines inzwischen schulterlangen Haares in sein Gesicht. „Es kommt nicht drauf an, wann ich es euch gesagt hätte, die Reaktion wäre die gleiche geblieben."

Mein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, da war wieder dieser widerliche Knoten in meiner Brust, ich wollte mich schütteln und drehen und wenden, nur damit dieser Druck von mir genommen würde. Ich atmete schwer ein, aber es änderte nichts.

James schien ehrlich erschrocken. Er strich sich ganz zerstreut ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und schob sich die Brille wieder zurecht. Machte wieder Anstalten zu sprechen, öffnete den Mund und bildete bereits die ersten Silben, doch irgendwie versagte ihm jedes mal wieder die Stimme.

„Ich...", brachte ich schließlich, fast unter Schmerzen hervor, unbewusst wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Herzen, „...es tut mir leid." Zu mehr war ich nicht mehr fähig, er hatte nicht viel gesagt und ja wohl auch nichts weltbewegendes.

Ich brauchte ein paar Momente bis ich begriff, dass es gar nicht Remus Worte gewesen waren, nicht der Zusammenhang oder die genaue Bedeutung...sondern der Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Der ängstliche, anklagende, traurige, enttäuschte und zornige Tonfall, das alles in einem. Und es raubte mir fast den Atem, dass nur James und ich daran schuld gewesen waren.

„Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, was ich in den Sommerferien gemacht habe?", fragte Remus, ohne groß auf meine Worte zu achten. „Hm?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein.", antwortete James.

„Nichts.", murmelte Remus, hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und breitete seine Arme wie Engelsflügel aus. „Ich bin nur herum gesessen und habe gewartet." Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Habe darauf gewartet, dass ich mich besser fühle oder das ihr euch meldet." Er lachte künstlich. „Habt ihr aber nicht."

Ich stützte mich mit beiden Händen am Boden ab.

„_Du bist ein Werwolf_.", sagte James einfach.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Remus sein Arme kraftlos wieder sinken ließ. „Was?"

„Die ganzen Ferien über, habe ich darüber nachgedacht dich anzurufen, weißt du. Ich hab die Tatsachen abgewogen, hab mir sogar eigene _Pro_ und _Kontra_ Listen geschrieben, überlegt, bin aber immer nur zu dem Schluss gekommen: _Du bist ein Werwolf_." James zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du hättest mich verletzt, mich beleidigt und mir weh getan. Ich hab mich in den Glauben geflüchtet, dass du daran schuld hast, was dir passiert ist." Was er gerade sagte, schien James selbst wahrscheinlich am meisten zu überraschen. "Glaub mir, wenn man will kann man sich viel einreden. _Er ist ein Werwolf_, wurde zu meinem Leitsatz, wenn es darum ging Entschuldigungen oder besser Erklärungen für mein Verhalten zu suchen."

Meine Rede.

„Jedoch war es trotzdem irgendwann soweit, dass ich den Gedanken, dass es meine Schuld war und ist, nicht mehr wegschieben konnte, ich **musste** quasi darüber nachdenken. Und glaub mir das Ergebnis gefiel mir nicht." James wagte es nicht Remus in die Augen zu sehen. Ich auch nicht.

„Warum habt ihr euch dann nicht entschuldigt?" Es konnte wohl nur für Remus sprechen, dass er ohne zu zögern auch gleich von mir mit sprach, wusste wohl dass ich genauso fühlte.

„Stolz.", beantwortete ich seine Frage ohne zu zögern.

„Dummheit.", fügte James hinzu.

„Oh...", sagte Remus und er klang irgendwie verstört.

„Und ich dachte es wäre etwas ernstes gewesen..."

...

James und ich hoben langsam unsere Köpfe, es war fast so als würden wir uns durch etwas dickflüssiges hindurchbewegen, so langsam waren unsere Regungen und Gedanken. Vorbei an den staubigen Pokalen, der nackten schwarzen Wand, hin zu Remus, der...lächelte?

Ich blinzelte kurz. Sah noch mal hin.

Er grinste noch immer.

„Worauf wartet ihr?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich glaube, so schnell war ich im meinem Leben noch nicht auf den Beinen. Meine Hände zitterten, meine Lippen noch schlimmer. Ich konnte gar nicht richtige sprechen und nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie James direkt neben mir stand.

Ohne zu überlegen umarmte ich Remus. Diesen viel dünneren und kleineren Körper. Seine Haare kitzelten an meiner Nase, sein Geruch war süßlich und lullte mich regelrecht ein. Hinter mir spürte ich einen Ruck, als James uns beide im Doppel umarmte.

Der Krampf in mir lockerte sich, ich konnte spüren, wie mit jeder Sekunde, die ich Remus länger im Arm hielt, immer ein kleiner Knoten des Ganzen sich aufdrosselte, einer nach dem anderen...bis ich endlich wieder frei atmete.

Irgendwann dann hüstelte Remus leise unter der Belastung. „Hab schon verstanden, es tut euch fürchterlich leid.", grinste er und dieses Grinsen machte mich sehr glücklich.

Wir ließen ihn beide wieder los, traten ein paar Schritte zurück.

James lachte. „Ganz fürchterlich, wir haben die Hälfte der Zaubersprüche die du uns gezeigt hast schon wieder vergessen." Er wuschelte sich wieder verlegen durch die Haare.

Ich hatte beide Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wusste nicht so recht, was wir jetzt weiter tun sollten. Ich sah kurz zu ihm auf und erwischte ihn gerade noch wie er mich ganz seltsam grinsend beobachtete.

„Was denn?", fragte ich darauf hin ein wenig ungeduldig.

Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, was dafür sorgte, dass ihm noch mehr hellbraune Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Nichts, Sirius, nichts." Er grinste. „Aber es hat doch schon fast so ausgesehen, als würdest du gleich losheulen. Vorhin meine ich, als du dir so herzergreifend an die Brust gefasst hast." Er machte meine Gestik leider viel zu gut nach.

„Ich hätte nicht losgeheult.", widersprach ich trotzig und blinzelte ein paar mal.

James sah mich mitleidig an. „Freund, du hättest fast losgeheult. Ich hab es ja gesehen." Er schüttelte unverbesserlich den Kopf, als ich zu einem erneuten Erklärungsversuch ansetzte.

Geschlagen beschränkte ich mich schließlich darauf James mit runter zu ziehen. „Und du? Du hattest bei deinem Geständnis auch beinahe Tränen in den Augen..." Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an, doch er schmunzelte nur überlegen.

Schnell legte er einen Arm um Remus Schulter und zwitscherte zuckersüß: „Ich hab ihn auch vermisst."

Eine Niederlage konnte ich mir jetzt nicht leisten, also stieg ich auf James Spiel ein.

„Schwachsinn! Ich habe ihn sicherlich mehr vermisst.", sagte ich und trat nun ebenfalls auf Remus zu. Ich klang dabei wohl sehr überzeugend, denn ich erntete von James und Remus ein paar verwunderte Blicke. „Ja was denn? Stell dir mal vor, du musst zwei Stunden lang zu sehen wie James einen Schnatz immer wieder von neuem fängt, Peter dabei begeistert klatscht...und sich beinahe in die Hosen macht.", fügte ich lachend hinzu.

„Tztz...", machte Remus, „Sieht so aus als hätte Sirius gewonnen...ich bin ihm wichtiger als Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner dicker Vollidiot."

Meine Rede.

„Hey..", entrüstete sich James, „Er ist doch nett."

„Schwach...", sagte Remus sachlich kühl und stupste mich in die Seite, damit ich ihm zustimmte.

Ein kleiner, winziger, fast mikroskopisch kleiner Stich durchfuhr mich in der Magengegend, als Remus mich so knuffte. Hatte ich mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nur eingebildet.

James schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor. „Fein, fein, fein wenn du mir nicht glaubst....Ich geh wieder putzen." Übertrieben weiblich schlenderte James zurück zu seinem Presstuch und begann tatsächlich wieder einen der Pokale abzuwischen.

„Ich glaube ja fast, er ist beleidigt.", sagte Remus grinsend. Ich sah ihn an und merkte, dass wohl er derjenige war, der am ehesten vor Glück geheult hätte. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannt und locker. Es war schön, das zu sehen.

Ich nickte nur.

Auf einmal löste sich Remus wider aus unserer „Umarmung", tänzelte ebenso galant wie James zuvor auf diesen zu, zog seinen Zauberstab...Moment... zog seinen Zauberstab?

„Remus?", fragte ich irritiert.

James ignorierte uns beide noch immer.

„Woher-"

„Ach, ich hab Filch einfach einen Falschen gegeben...ein bisschen was hab ich schon von euch gelernt.", erwiderte Remus. Nun hatte er auch wieder James Aufmerksamkeit.

Leise flüsterte Remus den Reinigungsspruch, wischte einmal provisorisch mit dem Zauberstab durch den Raum. Sekunden später schoss aus dessen Spitze ein blassgelber Strahl, verteilte sich schnell auf den ganzen Regalen, überflutete alles... kurze Zeit später blitzte alles vom feinsten gesäubert.

James drückte Remus wieder an sich, küsste ihn auf den Kopf und hauchte theatralisch: „Sirius, das ist unser Junge. Siehst du, die Durchtriebenheit in seinem Plan, Filch einfach zu bescheißen. Köstlich. Du hast eine große Zukunft vor dir, junger Jedi."

Remus verbeugte sich nur leicht.

Mit einem kleinen _Alohomora _ließ sich die Tür problemlos öffnen und so waren wir schon viel früher als vorgesehen wieder in unseren Betten. Wäre es nicht schon halb drei Uhr gewesen, wären wir wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig herum gewandert, aber irgendwie waren James, Remus und ich uns einig, genug für den...gestrigen Tag erlebt zu haben.

...

Als ich am Morgen wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich fein ausgedrückt: etwas gerädert...

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um mir die letzten Stunden wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen...verschlafen taumelte ich ins Badezimmer, wobei ich beharrlich einen Blick in den Spiegel vermied...wo war ich? Ach ja wir hatten von Filch eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt bekommen...hatten sie auch zum Teil erledigt...dann...

Remus...

Ich brummte selig, während ich mir die Zahnbürste in den Mund steckte.

Hatten uns wieder vertragen. Gleich wieder herumgeblödelt.

Er hatte gut ausgesehen...wirklich gut...so wie immer eigentlich...ja die langen Haare standen ihm schon bedeutend besser, ich erinnerte mich noch an Zeiten, in denen er sie ganz kurz gehabt hatte, das war...ich glaube sogar noch in der Ersten, okay klar da hatte er auch noch die selbstgestrickten Pullover seiner Großmutter angehabt.

Aber im Laufe des Jahres hatten sie ihm beinahe bis zu den Ohren gereicht...die Sonne hatte sie ein wenig ausgebleicht und mehr Farbe in sein Gesicht getrieben...er war ja immer blass gewesen. Leider war er dann nach den Ferien wieder mit diesen fürchterlich kurzen Haaren zurück gekommen, die betonten seinen Kopf ganz falsch, damit sah er fast aus Arthur Weasley. So glatt und verweichlicht.

Ich grinste unwillkürlich.

Im zweiten Jahr hatte er dann sogar Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbracht, erinnerte mich, dass seine Mutter ziemlich sauer war und auch Remus war nicht ganz glücklich. Hatte es aber gut verborgen. Komischerweise waren seine Haare am Anfang der dritten Klasse noch immer lang...war wohl unser guter Einfluss gewesen...

„Was grinst du denn so?", fragte auf einmal James dicht neben meinem Ohr. Erschrocken verschluckte ich ein bisschen von der Zahnpasta. Während ich röchelnd versuchte, dass Zeug wieder aus meinem Körper zu hsuten, ging James an mir vorbei, Richtung Duschen. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gebunden, so wie ich auch.

„Remus schläft noch.", sagte er und warf das Handtuch achtlos zu Boden.

Mhm...ich hatte James schon oft nackt gesehen, und an all die weiblichen Leser hier, jaaaa er ist gut bestückt, aber trotzdem nicht mal jetzt, da ich mich bald als schwul outen würde, erregte er mich in irgendeiner Form. Klar, er war schlank und auch nicht klein, neeein ich meinte nicht seine Körpergröße und doch irgendwie unpassend.

Ich beobachtete noch kurz, wie er vergeblich versuchte sich am Rücken zu kratzen, dabei wackelte einiges und auch so wirkte er nicht sehr sexy. Aber, bitte vor mir musste er ja nicht geil aussehen...

Nachdem ich auch den letzten Rest Zahnpasta wieder hervorgewürgt hatte, löste auch ich langsam den Knoten von meinem Handtuch. Der war insofern besonders, da er verhinderte, dass das Handtuch einfach so aufging. Ist mir oft genug passiert, oh ja das war damals peinlich...wie auch immer ist ein ganz cooler Za-

„Morgen...", nuschelte Remus verschlafen und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Aaahhh...

Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass auch er nur ein Handtuch trug, oder? Ein viel zu enges und kurzes Handtuch...und irgendwie durchsichtig...nein, dreh dich noch mal so, Remus...jaaa...es war durchsichtig...eindeutig.

Hinter mir hörte ich wie James wegen dem zu heißen Wasser herumfluchte.

"Morgn...", lallte ich wie ein Betrunkener vor mich hin.

Extrem langsam und mit dem extrem durchsichtigen Handtuch ging Remus auf das Wachbecken zu, uh-oh bückte sich, holte seine Zahnbürste aus der Tasche, quetschte den letzten Rest blauer Zahnpasta drauf, dabei spannten sich die Muskeln seiner Unterarme wundervoll an...Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf so die Haare wieder nach hinten, führte die Zahnbürste zum Mund, öffnete eben diesen, fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die roten Lippen, befeuchtete sie, Himmel das glitzerte schön bei dem Licht...

„Sirius?", brüllte James und trat nackt aus der Dusche.

„Hm?", erwiderte ich mit offenem Mund.

„Ja, hilfst du mir jetzt, oder wie?"

„Klar.", keuchte ich, wandte widerwillig meinen Blick vom zähneputzenden Remus, der von meinen Voyeurmachenschaften gar nichts mitbekommen hatte und ging zu James.

„Das Handtuch solltest du schon ausziehen.", tadelte James mich kopfschüttelnd. Ich nickte nur geistesabwesend und zog das Handtuch von meinen Hüften. „Schau!", meckerte James gleich drauf los und zog mich zu sich in die Dusche. „Erklär mir, warum das so heiß sein muss, geht das nicht kühler?"

Ich sah ihn nur kurz an, lachte dann siegessicher und begann an dem Duschhahn herumzudrehen. Ging aber irgendwie nicht.

„Ha!", rief James triumphierend. „So weit war ich auch schon..."

Etwas verstört nahm ich nun beide Hände und drehte ihn kräftig nach links, aber es ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Zum Glück standen James und ich nicht direkt unter dem Duschstrahl, der mittlerweile schon zu qualmen begann.

„Scheiße!", fluchte ich und nahm nun all meine Kräfte zusammen um es zu drehen. Klemmte jedoch weiterhin.

"Kannst es nicht, kannst es nicht.", feixte James schadenfroh.

"Kann ich wohl!", erwiderte ich geistreich.

„Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte plötzlich Remus hinter uns und mir wurde schmerzlichst bewusst, dass ich noch immer nackt da stand. Er musste eine ziemlich gute Aussicht auf meinen Hintern haben...uäh...

„Dieser Wasserhahn, lässt sich nicht umdrehen. Sirius schaffte es auch nicht. Vielleicht kriegst du es ja hin...", grinste James verhalten mit einem sehr netten Seitenblick auf mich. Fast war ich versucht „Neeeeinnnn" zu brüllen, aber ich riss mich dann doch noch mal zusammen, murmelte stattdessen: „Von mir aus."

„Dann lasst mal sehen.", sagte Remus und eine Sekunde später hörte ich das dumpfe Geräusch, dass auf den Boden geworfene Handtücher für gewöhnlich machen. Jetzt. War. Er. Nackt.

Ich spürte wie er hinter mich trat, wagte es aber nicht mich um zu drehen. Er musste sich dicht zu James und mich stellen um nicht von dem heißen Strahl getroffen zu werden. Glühende Schauer rasten meinen Rücken entlang, warum war es hier drin denn so verdammt heiß?

Scheiße...scheiße... „Lass mich doch mal hierher.", forderte Remus mich auf und legte mir seine wundervolle, kühlende Hand auf den Rücken. Ich spürte deutlich jede Kontur dieser langen, feingliedrigen Finger, seine Nägel kratzten ein bisschen an meiner Haut...oh ja...

Ich machte schnell Platz.

Wandte meinen Blick auf die weiße Fliesenwand, immer darauf bedacht nichts zu sehen, was ich nicht sehen durfte, das würde mir nur zum Verhängnis werden, Peter im Lackanzug, Dumbeldore nackt, Snape...mit einem Erschaudern stellte ich fest, dass das alles nichts half... meine Augen wanderten tiefer...und tiefer...bis sie seine blasse Haut erreicht hatten....

Oh!

Remus Rückrat zeichnete sich durch die nach vorne gebeugte Haltung allzu deutlich ab, sein Hintern...so perfekt...seine langen Beine, viel fester, als man bei seinem restlichen Körperbau erwartet hätte...die Füße....Himmel, seit wann fand ich sogar Füße so sexuell erregend...vielleicht seit es Remus Füße waren...er war ja nicht direkt naß, aber durch das Verdampfen des Wassers bildeten sich diese herrlichen, winzigen, die ich am liebsten einzeln abgele- ...wo war ich ich?...ja da bildeten sich eben n´paar Wassertropfen...

„Aaahhh...", stöhnte Remus genervt auf, so dunkel und kehlig und tief...und auch ich stöhnte.

Ohne einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wandte ich mich blitzartig um und flüchtete aus dem Bad...mein kleines Problem war unübersehbar...und es war nur durch Remus entstanden...

Schnell ließ ich mich auf mein Bett sinken, meine Haare klebten regelrecht an der Stirn und mein Atem ging flach und irgendwie nur keuchend...ich zog hastig die Vorhänge zu, meinen Zauberstab hatte ich ja noch nicht zurück...verdammt, dann musste ich wohl oder übel ganz leise sein...

Meine Hände fanden ohne große Umschweife ihr Ziel...ich beherrschte mich, biss mir fest auf die Lippen, nur nicht wild aufzustöhnen...bei dem Gedanken, es könnten Remus Hände sein, die das für mich taten und ich im Gegenzug für sie, brauchte ich keine Minute...

...

Kräuterkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst (wir hatten zum Glück tatsächlich wieder Freistunde) waren reine Langeweile.

Ich musste mich zwingen, dem Unterricht in irgendeiner Form zu folgen, wäre ja etwas auffällig gewesen, wenn ich nur sabbernd dagesessen wäre...das Gefühl, diese kleine Explosion in meinem Magen war noch immer so präsent und mit ein bisschen Vorstellungskraft konnte ich sie mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen...

In der Freistunde erledigte ich dann mit James meine Hausaufgaben, Remus las derweil nur irgendein Buch, er hatte den Aufsatz selbstverständlich schon längst geschrieben. Er kam außerdem nicht umhin, uns wegen unser Faulheit und Nachlässigkeit zu tadeln, fast so wie in alten Zeiten, am Ende erbarmte er sich jedoch trotzdem und korrigierte die gröbsten Fehler.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen wir drei dann direkt zu Filch um unsere Zauberstäbe abzuholen.

„Wie seit ihr rausgekommen?", knurrte uns Filch zur Begrüßung entgegen, als wir in sein, wie immer, verdunkeltes Büro traten. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte ein paar alte Pergamente.

Natürlich hatten wir uns schon eine passende Ausrede überlegt, also eigentlich war das Remus gewesen, aber egal...

„Nachdem wir fertig geputzt hatten, ging die Tür von alleine auf.", erklärte James unschuldig, alle drei hatten wir die Arme artig hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sahen beinahe aus wie Tenöre.

Filch warf einem nach dem anderen misstrauische Blicke zu, doch wir alle hielten ihnen stand. Er kam um den Tisch herum auf uns zu gehumpelt, stellte sich möglichst aufrecht vor uns. Ich war der einzige, der größer war als er. „Wenn ich herausfinde, dass ihr kleinen Mistratten lügt," Er kniff sein linkes Auge zusammen, „dann seit ihr endgültig dran. Ich lass euch auf den Daumen aufhängen und in den Kerkern verhungern." Er lachte boshaft. Arschloch.

„Wir würden es auch nicht besser verdienen.", sagte James und nickte bekräftigend.

Widerwillig wandte sich Filch wieder ab, schritt an seine _Konfiszierte Gegenstände_ Schublade und zog unsere Zauberstäbe hervor. Remus´ war viel heller, als unsere beiden, aber das schien Filch herzlich wenig zu kümmern. „Hier!", grummelte er ordentlich gesäuert, dass er uns zum guten Abschluss nicht doch noch ein paar Foltern anhängen konnte.

Eilig verließen wir sein Büro.

„Wisst ihr was, ich brauch noch ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek, ihr könnt ja alleine raus gehen. Treffen wir uns dann zum Abendessen, ja?", sagte ich als wir schon die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. Mir war plötzlich wieder etwas eingefallen. Eigentlich war es ja ziemlich riskant die Bibliothek zu erwähnen, da dabei die Gefahr, dass Remus einen gleich begleiten wollte, ziemlich groß war. Wie auch immer, mir war das Glück hold und die beiden verschwanden nach draußen.

Nachdem James mich gestern in der Bibliothek besucht hatte, hatte ich es ganz vergessen. Hastig lief ich an Madame Pince vorbei (sie rief mir nur ein entrüstetes "Tsas!" nach), nach hinten in den dunklen Winkel, in den ich mich gestern verkrochen hatte. Das Buch hatte ich vorsichtshalber an einen falschen Platz zurückgestellt, damit niemand es sich ausborgen konnte.

Aber als ich nachsah, war es weg.

Nun, _ein_ _wenig_ verzweifelt begann ich dann mich sinnloserweise im Kreis zu drehen, als würde mir das Buch so zufliegen...Ich kam mir seltsam beobachtet vor, als ich leise wieder zurück zu Pince schlich, wenn es nicht mehr dort war, war sie wohl die einzige Person die wissen konnte wo es war...

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch, strich meinen Umhang glatt, meine Haare ebenfalls. Ich wollte gut aussehen, wie ein braver, unverdächtiger, nicht schwuler...ah Moment, wenn ich nicht schwul aussehen wollte, musste ich mir die Haare doch etwas zerzausen...

„_Chrm, chrm_.", machte ich leise und verschaffte mir so ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen, ihre braunen Augen beobachteten mich sorgfältig durch die dicken Brillengläser. „Hi."

„Was für eine seltene Ehre.", sagte sie und presste ihre faltigen Lippen zu einem Lächeln zusammen. Oh, sehr sympathisch, die Lady.

„Ja", erwiderte ich und sah mich fast ängstlich nach ungebetenen Zuhörern um. „Ich wollte sie fragen...ob...nun..." Ich brach kurz ab und rief mich selbst zur Beherrschung. Komm schon, Sirius, so schwer war das hier auch wieder nicht.

Doch.

Es war ganz leicht, sag nur wonach du suchst, sie denkst sich sicher nichts dabei, sie ist zu alt um sich dabei etwas zu denken.

Doch.

„Ich würde ein bestimmtes Buch suchen.", brachte ich schließlich mühseligst lächelnd hervor.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie sarkastisch zurück. Haha, Witze passten zu keinen Mumien.

„Ja und zwar ein Buch...über Liebe..."

Nun hatte ich sie wohl endgültig überfordert. „Ein Buch über Liebe? Für Sie?"

...

„**Natürlich** und zwar über eine ganz bestimme Art von Liebe.", fuhr ich gezwungen ruhig fort und strich mir wieder den Umhang glatt.

„Wir führen kein _Kamasutra_.", sagte sie schlicht, rückte ihre Brille wieder zurecht und wandte sich erneut ihren Notizen zu.

„Aber, nein...", rief ich nach ein paar verwirrten Sekunden, nun ein wenig übeschwänglich zurück. „Ich meinte ein Buch..." Beugte mich über ihren Tisch hinweg und kam ganz nahe an sie heran... „über nun ja..." Senkte meine Stimme noch weiter und wisperte: „Homosexualität."

„Homosexualität?", kreischte sie und sah mich dümmlich an.

"_Schhhh..._", zischte ich und sah mich erschrocken um, aber anscheinend hatte niemand etwas bemerkt. "Na, hören sie mal.", entrüstete sich Pince gleich lautstark, "sie sind sicher der Letzte der mir den Mund verbietet. Frechheit!"

"Entschuldigung, entschuldigung.", flötete ich falsch lächelnd, "natürlich sie haben recht, ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu, sie so zu behandeln. Entschuldigung."

"Wohl wahr.", sagte sie sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass ich dummer Junge zumindest fähig war meine Fehler ein zu sehen. Sollte ich es nochmal versuchen?

"Also, Madame?", fragte ich überfreundlich.

Sie sah mich einen Moment lang stumm an, dann: „Hm...ist ausgeborgt."

„Was?", kreischte ich nun. Das durfte nicht sein. Ich brauchte dieses Buch, es war meine einzige Chance, nun, um etwas mehr über _es _herauszufinden...über mich und meine Möglichkeiten... Ich brauchte es jetzt! Sofort!

„Ja, Mister Black.", sagte sie und sah mich nicht mal mehr an, „und nun können sie wieder gehen. Es ist das einzige dieser Art, dass ich habe."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", stöhnte ich und sah mich hilfesuchend um. „An wen denn?", fragte ich schließlich, denn nun ja wer immer es sich ausgeliehen hatte musste a) ziemlich viel Mut haben b) keine Angst vor etwaigen Enthüllungen haben, aber vor allem c) schwul sein.

"Das geht sie meines Wissens nichts an.", gab sie spitz zurück. Danke, du schrumplige Pflaume.

"Es ist ausgesprochen wichtig.", sagte ich gedehnt, und lehnte mich wieder nach vorne. Ich lächelte mein Eventuell-wenn-ich-nichts-anderes-wichtigeres-vor-habe-hättest-du-eine-Chance-bei-mir... "Bitte, _Miss..._"

Einen Moment sah sie mich ganz verkniffen an, sie schien die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen...schließlich sie räusperte sich leise...das "Miss" hatte sie wohl ziemlich beeindruckt...sie trommelte ungeduldig mit ihren langen dunkelrot lackierten Fingernägeln (wuähh) auf ihrem Tisch herum, dann beugte auch sie sich nach vorne...uh Mungeruch...

"Aber das muss unter uns bleiben, Mr. Black.", antwortete sie zögerlich und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

"Selbstverständlich.", hauchte ich angespannt.

_"Nun, das Buch wurde gestern von...Mr Lupin ausgeliehen."_

**t.b.c.**

Und ist das ein **review** wert?


	4. Chapter 3: Play the gay!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, aber wer weiß?

Warning: SLASH, OOC (irgendwie alle, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht, von da her...lasst euch überraschen)

_Vielen Dank für die Blumen, vielen Dank wie lieb von euch_....ehm... **räusper**, ich glaub der Text war falsch, oder? Aber was soll ich machen, mit so genialen Leutchen als Reviewer, ihr werft mir da solche tollen, einmaligen Fremdwörter entgegen und ich kann nichts anderes machen, außer da zu sitzen und „Oh..." zu murmeln. Ein positives „Oh..." versteht sich **g**

Also, ehrlich dieses Chapter ist mir besonders schwer gefallen, da ich a) keinen enttäuschen und b) mir nicht die restliche Story versauen wollte. Nun, urteilt selbst wie mir das gelungen ist...

**Ich knuddle mal gaaanz doooll:**

****

Maia May, sunshine, Blackharpie (jetzt **räusper** kommt erst mal nur Sirius zur Sache **eg**), Black Nightleaf, Siri (**zustimm **Sirius&Remus 4ever), Lady Dione, Alenia, Will (Oh ja, der Autor macht noch ein Weilchen weiter **gg**), Manya, Vanillia (Also, da gibt es kein Rausreden, du hast einfach recht, James ist nicht dumm, obwohl es einen manchmal dazu verleitet es so zu schreiben...sorry dafür), DarkVelvet und natürlich Séverne.

Glaubt mir, ich werde mindestens genauso knallrot wie Sirius, wenn ihr weiterhin solche lieben Kommentare schickt. Aber das stört mich zum Glück ja überhaupt nicht... **pfeif**

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

...

****

**Third day: Play the gay!**

****

..

_Yes, I believe you, actually you must have been sleeping here…after you mastrubate one..or two or maybe even three times…_

**.**

****

_R-R-Remus?_

**Mein** Remus?

Ich blinzelte verdattert.

Blinzelte noch mal, doch das erschreckende, abstoßende, widerwärtige Ergebnis war das Gleiche. Ich, Sirius Black, stand noch immer wie ein begossener Pudel in der Hogwart´schen Bibliothek, vor mir ein schmallippiges Miststück, besser bekannt als Bibliothekarin.

Ich atmete tief ein, versuchte mich seelisch wieder auf ein erträgliches, und zum normalen denken fähiges, Level zu beruhigen. Was mir aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

Milde ausgedrückt war ich überrascht, realistisch ausgedrückt war ich vom Donner gerührt und mit meinen Worten ausgedrückt war ich verdammt noch mal am Arsch.

„Mr. **Remus** Lupin?", fragte ich überflüssigerweise, aber musste einfach irgendetwas sagen, sonst hätte ich wohl hysterisch zu kichern begonnen. Oder noch schlimmer, ich wäre umgefallen wie Stein.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue missbilligend hoch und sah mich mit den ersten Anzeichen tiefster Abneigung ab. „Kennen sie hier noch einen anderen Mr. Lupin?", fragte sie spitz und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

Hmpf...

Ich starrte betont uninteressiert in der Gegend herum, betrachtete mir in aller Ruhe die Bücher und versuchte mich so lange wie möglich von fürchterlichen Gedankengängen abzulenken.

Und zum wiederholten Male an jenem Tag versagte ich glanzlos.

_Tatsachen, die unabwendbar, und von niemandem zu ändern, waren:_

**a)** Remus hatte das Buch, **b)** Ich nicht.

_Sich daraus resultierende, logische und klar nachzuvollziehende Fragen:_

**1.**Warum hatte Remus dieses Buch? **2.**War er schwul? **3.**Hatte ich eine Chance bei ihm?**4.**Schlief er eigentlich nackt?

Begann unbewusst mit den Fingerspitzen auf Pinces Tisch zu tippen, ging ihr wohl etwas auf die Nerven, da sie mich kaum drei Sekunden später laut fluchend (okay, es waren bloß „Über 90-Jährigen"- Flüche, aber was soll's?) aus der Bibliothek warf (okay, sie warf mich ja auch nicht tatsächlich, eigentlich deutete sie nur mit ihren knochigen Fingern zur Tür, aber Leute, bedenkt mal meinen geistigen Zustand...)

Schlich zurück zum Turm. Auf dem Weg begegneten mir ein paar Mädchen. Eine hässlicher als die andere. Sie lächelten mir alle gewinnend zu, hofften wohl ich würde mit ihnen ausgehen...ich hoffte bei mir würde nichts **raus**gehen...

_Also..._

Ich hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert und ging im Zeitlupentempo die Treppen hoch. Kam keuchend in unserem Zimmer an und ließ mich kraftlos aufs Bett fallen. Ich sollte wirklich mehr Ausdauertraining machen.

_Remus..._

Meine Arme und Beine fühlten sich wie aus Gummi an, ich versteh es einfach nicht, da spielte ich jahrelang Quidditch, nie in ein und derselben Position, denn bis heute hab ich meine wahren Talente bei dem Spiel noch nicht entdeckt und doch falle ich nach drei Stockwerken schon um, wie ein nasser Waschlappen.

_Er hat das Buch..._

Die nächste Ungerechtigkeit war ja wohl, dass James sofort wusste, er würde nur zum Sucher taugen. Und er machte seinen Job auch verdammt gut, keine Frage, aber irgendwie kam ich mir daneben ein bisschen dümmlich vor. Ich konnte in jeder Position eine gewisse Leistung bringen (das war eindeutig zweideutig gemeint!), aber auf Hochtouren kam ich nie (das nicht). Als Hüter war ich mittelmäßig, ich fing die leichten Bälle, bei den Schwereren flog ich zumeist selbst mit durch die Körbe. Jäger war auch nicht wirklich meins, da ich im zielen nie...der Beste...gewesen war.

Seit wann hatte Quidditch so viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sex?

_Und du nicht..._

Als Treiber machte ich noch die beste Figur, da ich schon von frühester Kindheit an den tief beseelten Wunsch verspürte, meine Wut einfach irgendwie abzureagieren. Und wenn man den Klatscher so richtig fein traf und sah wie er einen Slytherin vom Besen fegte, oh ja das hatte was für sich. Und zuletzt...nun als Sucher war ich schon immer eine Niete. Mir fehlte einfach die Geduld.

_Er ist schwul..._

Mhm, wie findet ihr mach ich mich bis jetzt? Ich meine, hey, man merkt kaum, dass ich mich ablenke, oder?

_Bist du nun auch schwul?_

Wie gesagt, kaum...

Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, ist ja auch doof, nicht wahr? Wer hätte denn ahnen können, das ausgerechnet Remus Lupin sich dieses Buch ausborgen würde? Niemand! Und selbst wenn er es jetzt tatsächlich hatte und sogar las, hieß das ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass er schwul war, oder? Okay, ich selbst hatte das gesagt, oder besser gedacht, aber ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Ich bin nie ganz bei Sinnen.

Remus ist nicht schwul. Definitiv.

Das hätte ich doch sicher gemerkt, stimmt schon, ein gutes Gegenargument wäre wohl, dass ich selbst noch nicht ganz weiß was ich bin, und so natürlich auch unmöglich „erfühlen" konnte, ob Remus schwul ist. Was einen dann natürlich zu dem Gedanken ermutigt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Remus schwul ist, doch nicht so gering, wie angenommen, ist.

Jeodch, und das sage ich aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, eventuell interessiert es ihn ja auch nur oberflächlich, versteht ihr? Vielleicht will er gar nicht über sich herausfinden, sondern nur über...mich. Wobei sich dann selbstredend wieder die Frage auftun würde, was genau ich denn bin?

Das Remus eine gewisse sexuell erregende Wirkung auf mich hat, ist ja bis dato hinreichend geklärt, aber Leute, ich bin zarte sechzehn Jahre jung, da weiß nicht so genau was man will...oder?

Es wäre wohl das Einfachste und Beste, wenn ich zuerst einmal klären würde, was ich bin, bevor ich kläre was Remus ist....

Guter Plan!

...

Das mit der Ablenkung war wohl wieder eine Flaute...aber ich hatte es lange durch gehalten...

Jetzt da dieses Thema geklärt war, könnte ich eigentlich wieder runter zu den anderen gehen, ich müsste nur aufstehen und mich zur Tür bewegen. Meine Atmung war wieder normal, meine Brust hob und senkte sich wieder im Takt, also warum sollte ich nicht zu Jamesie und Remy gehen?

Auf Drei!

1...2...2 ½ ...2 ¾ ...Ach was soll's?

Ich könnte doch noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben. Die Decke ist angenehm kühl und meine Knochen fühlen sich noch so schwer an und außerdem hab ich gar keinen richtigen Hunger...

Wollte mir sowieso schon seit längerem eine Pause gönnen, die letzten Tage waren so kräfteraubend und ich bin noch am wachsen, ich muss mich schonen, ich könnte zum Beispiel ein bisschen was lesen...mal wieder was für die Bildung tun...jaaaa

Hievte mich schwerfällig vom Bett hoch...uäh...vor meinen Augen drehte sich alles sehr unschön...ich wankte um mein Bett herum, zielstrebig auf meine Kommode zu.

Nach zwei Anläufen bekam ich die oberste Lade auch tatsächlich auf, schob meine Unterhosen beiseite, denn da ich weder genug Unterwäsche, noch genug Bücher für eine eigene Lade besitze, hatte ich schon in der Ersten beschlossen, die beiden provisorisch zusammen zu legen. Blieb irgendwie bei der Regelung.

...

Hmpf...

Ich besaß ja nicht gerade eine große Auswahl an Büchern, ein paar nette waren schon dabei, aber nichts wirklich interessantes...oh ups...da fiel mit doch glatt Remus wieder ein...der hatte doch viele Bücher. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass er sehr gerne liest?

Nein?

Er liest sehr gerne.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir eines seiner Bücher ausborgen, ja der liebe Remus, er hatte doch solch reiche Auswahl an unseren ledergebunden, stillen Freunden. Muggel und Zaubererlektüre. Löblich, löblich, Mr. Lupin.

Ich schlich also auf Zehenspitzen rüber zu seinem ordentlich gemachten Bett (Warum auf Zehenspitzen? Sirius du bist alleine!)

Stimmte ja...ich tat ja nichts verbotenes...

Schlich trotzdem weiter.

Remus verwahrte seine Bücher prinzipiell in seinem Koffer auf, durch einen kleinen Zauber nahmen die Bücher auch nicht so viel Platz weg. Mit einem angedeuteten Fußkick, bei dem ich mir fast eine Zeh brach, stieß ich das alte Gepäckstück auf.

Pfffff...

Er hatte ziemlich viele Bücher, da mussten an die zwanzig drinnen sein...da würde ich es nicht leicht finden...

Ich meine, das Buch, dass ich lesen wollte...jetzt kein bestimmtes oder so...

Beugte mich vorsichtig über den Haufen und hob das Erstbeste mit spitzen Fingern auf...Oh, es war nur über Werwölfe, also warf ich es achtlos beiseite, die nächsten beiden waren von einem gewissen _Shackesspie_ oder so ähnlich, klang aber irgendwie schnulzig. Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten verbrachte ich also damit mich in einer absolut entwürdigenden Aktion an Remus Bücher ranzumachen.

Irgendwo in der Nähe meines Magens spürte ich ein Gefühl der Reue, ein verdammt unangenehmes Ziepen, fühlte sich richtig schlecht an...also begann ich mich im Gegenzug innerlich bei Remus zu entschuldigen.

„Sorry.", murmelte ich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Immer wieder sagte ich mir _sorry, sorry, sorry_ vor, doch dann, irgendwie...so ganz plötzlich kam mir ein viel besseres Wort als Ersatz in den Sinn...es passte so gut zu mir und Remus und Remus und mir...

Tiefer, tiefer, tiefer, tiefer...

Hihi...

Wo war ich? Ach ja, Buch suchen...Buch suchen...Fand es aber nicht.

„Ach, Scheiße", fluchte ich leise und knallte den Koffer wieder zu. Ziemlich gesäuert setzte ich mich auf Remus Bett...und unerwartet und vollkommen ahnungslos schlug mir eine Welle von seinem Geruch entgegen. Pfiff leise.

Es roch nach...Mirabellen...ich hatte nie welche gegessen oder auch nur gesehen, aber meine Mutter hatte ein Parfüm, dass nach Mirabellen roch und das hier war exakt der gleiche Geruch. Ich lehnte mich weiter zurück und tauchte voll in diesen schnüfflerischen Traum ein...ah...

Lehnte mich noch weiter in Remus Bett zurück, bis ich schließlich tief in seine wunderbar kalte Decke versunken dalag, meine Arme und Beine wie ein Käfer weggestreckt, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, meine Nase in den Polster neben mir vergraben...das war..._bezaubernd_.

Ich stöhnte ganz leise auf.

Unwillkürlich tauchte vor meinem geistigen Auge Remus auf. Der nackte Remus von heute morgen...die Lippen, die nur ganz zart befeuchtet gewesen waren und so wundervoll geschwungen. Der Rücken, so zerbrechlich...meine Gedanken verkamen langsam, aber sicher zu unsortierten Fetzen...diese hinreißend langen Beine, die gar nicht zu enden schienen...ein lautes Keuchen entfloh mir...

Bog meinen Rücken wieder unbewusst durch und presste mein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Geruch...ich konnte ihn beinahe spüren, so tief war ich meinen Gedanken in sein Aussehen versunken...hellbraune Augen sahen mich scheu an, glitzerten vor Freude und Glück....ich konnte seine weichen Haare berühren, fuhr sie langsam entlang bis zu seinem Kinn...dort stoppte ich und ließ meine Finger über die erröteten Wangen streichen. Mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

Ich drückte ihn an mich, presste mein Becken an seines, ließ ihn genau spüren was ich spürte, bewegte mich leicht auf und ab, damit er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gewahr meiner Lust wurde...Mein Gesicht vergrub sich in seinem schlanken Nacken, ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft ihn dort zu liebkosen, zu küssen und ihm ein Stück meines Glücks zu vermitteln...seine Finger verschlungen sich mit den meinen, strichen dann jedoch unverwandt meine Arme entlang, kitzelten mich...reizten mich umso mehr...

Ob auch er erregt war, wusste ich zuerst nicht, ich dachte gar nicht mehr, ich erhöhte nur den Druck, ließ mich fallen und verwandelte so meine gleichmäßigen Bewegungen in unkontrolliertes Reiben, ich wollte nur mehr...und er bewegte sich gegen mich, schmiegte mir seinen Hals noch mehr entgegen, warf seinen Kopf zurück....und kam.

...

„Sirius?"

Ich zog die Nase widerwillig hoch und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder in den geliebten Duft.

„Wach auf, du Idiot!"

Ich drehte mich demonstrativ um und versuchte verzweifelt meinen letzten Traum wieder einzufangen...er war der Schönste in der ganzen Nacht gewesen...es war um Remus und...ähm...ja genau...mich gegangen und nun, keiner von uns hatte viel angehabt...

„Was machst du in Remus´ Bett?", fragte mich die Stimme langsam.

„Schlafen.", nuschelte ich leise zurück...doch dann...die Worte sickerten langsam durch...erreichten meine Ohren, mein Gehirn...aus Silben wurden Wörter...und ich begriff

R.e.m.u.s B.e.t.t.

Meine Augen waren mit einem Schlag wieder offen, ein Stich durchfuhr mich und ich war blitzschnell hellwach...meine Beine waren weitgespreizt und...Himmel...irgendwie hatte ich es wohl...geschafft mich...meiner Hose zu...entledigen...genauso wie meiner Boxershorts...oh nein...

„Wuaaaaahhhh", kreischte ich überwältigt auf und sprang nicht sehr galant vom Bett, meine Beine waren noch immer frei für jeden Betrachter zu erkunden, meine Atmung glich wieder jenem verhängnisvollen Stöhnen von gestern Nacht. Mit wahnsinnigem Blick starrte ich James vor mir an, stützte mich hilfesuchend an der Bettkante ab und ließ dann meinen Kopf hängen.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?", weinte ich leise.

„Deine Beine...", erwiderte James.

Hastig presste ich diese wieder aneinander und stellte mich aufrecht hin...meine Haare standen total wild von meinem Kopf ab und ich konnte regelrecht fühlen wie verknittert ich wohl aussah. Eine unglaubliche Wärme schoss mir ins Gesicht und ich lief knallrot an.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du..." James grinste boshaft. „...dass du dir, statt wie verabredet zu Remus und mir in die große Halle zu kommen, hier drin...", er deutete auf das verwühlte Bett, „einen runter geholt hast." Lachte jetzt, dieses Verräterschwein!

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", log ich ungeschickt und band mir verhängnisvollerweise einen von Remus verwaschenen Pullovern um die Hüfte. „Es ist-"

„-nicht so wie du denkst?", vollendete James kichernd meinen Satz. Er musste sich sogar schon an Remus Bettpfosten festhalten, um vor Lachen nicht umzukippen.

**Argh...**

„Ich hab nur hier geschlafen.", verteidigte ich mich eilig, versuchte dabei noch lauter zu reden, als er lachte und strich mir gleichzeitig ein paar lästige Harrsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Sirius, das glaub ich dir glatt.", antwortete er und hörte abrupt zu lachen auf. Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, huschte um das Bett herum und stellte sich ganz aufrecht vor mich. „Ich weiß, dass das die Wahrheit ist!" Er nahm meine Hände in seine. Starrte ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Natürlich hast du hier geschlafen..._nachdem_ du dich wie ein Irrer befriedigt hast...", rief er begeistert und drehte sich überschwänglich im Kreis. Dummer, kleiner Wichser. Das hier schien ihn tatsächlich zu gefallen.

Doch dann stoppte James wieder. „Aber...", begann er nachdenklich und legte einen Zeigefinger an seine Stirn, „dann frage ich mich...", er redete jetzt wieder mit dieser übertriebenen Idiotenstimme, die es zeitweise vermocht mich in den absoluten Wahnsinn zu treiben... „an wenn hat der kleine Sirius Black denn dabei gedacht?"

Er warf sich schwungvoll auf mein Bett und spreizte seine Beine beinahe in den Spagat. „Hm... also so muss es angefangen haben...an wenn würde ich dabei wohl denken?"

„_Hör auf, Potter!_", warnte ich ihn leise und ballte meine Hände warnend zu Fäusten, doch er war schon viel zu sehr in sein Spiel eingetaucht.

„Also, wenn ich du wäre, an wenn würde ich beim wichsen denken? Hm? Hm? Hm?"

„Du warst jetzt witzig genug, James. Es reicht!", zischte ich und trat einen fatalen Schritt auf ihn zu. Remus Pullover, das sei zum wiederholten Male erwähnt, hing noch immer etwas lose um meine Hüften...

„Vielleicht an denjenigen, dem das Bett gehört? Vielleicht Remus? Aber das hieße dann ja..." Er machte ein ganz schockiertes Gesicht und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. Ich stand nun leider, leider, leider direkt zwischen seinen Beinen, was ihn wohl auf die glorreiche Idee brachte...nun...

„Und was ist jetzt mit uns?", fragte er mich und zog einen Schmollmund...

Oh Merlin, noch jetzt schießt mir bei dem Gedanken daran, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht...

Ehe ich reagieren konnte, packte er mich an den Hüften und drückte mich an sich.

**Stopp!**

Habt ihr dieses Bild nun im Kopf. James Potter, der breitbeinig auf einer Bettkante liegt und gerade seine schmalen Hüften an meine, Sirius Black, presst. Dabei leckt er sich begierig über die Lippen, während ich versuche zu schreien und aussehe wie einem irren Spiegelkabinett entsprungen.

Ja?

Dann versteht ihr doch auch sicher, warum mich das zugegeben, ein wenig aufregte und ich mich so nach Leibeskräften los zukämpfen versuchte, nur war James etwas stärker als ich, aber echt nur so ein klitzekleines bisschen...weiß auch nicht woher das kam, doofes Quidditchtraining...

...

James lachte irre auf und fing an „Oh, Sirius, oh oh oh Sirius.", zu brüllen. Ich hingegen begann „Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf, du Arschgesicht", zu brüllen. Half aber trotzdem nicht, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte voll zwischen James Beine.

So hatte er es wohl doch nicht gewollt, denn er schrie aus voller Seele: „Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...." Aber nicht vor Lust, nein sondern eher weil ich ihm im Fallen mein Bein genau zwischen seine gestoßen hatte. Er wand sich nun unter meinem Gewicht und versuchte mich von sich zu schieben.

Leider lag er noch immer knapp an der Bettkante und so musste ich mich an ihm fest halten. Egal, ich versuchte trotzdem so gut es eben ging über James hinweg zu kriechen...hob mein linkes Bein über seinen halben Oberkörper, musste nach dieser tollen Leistung erst tief durchatmen, dann schwang ich noch mal an und robbte mich so an seinem rechten Arm entlang halb von ihm ab.

Er unterdessen, versuchte mir zu helfen, indem er mir mit dem Ellbogen in den Hintern stieß, um mich so wie ein Kamel voran zu treiben. Dabei machte ein paar der seltsamsten Brunftschreie, die ich je zu hören, die Ehre hatte. Ich minimierte meine Schreie auf ein leises verzweifeltes „Uähhhhh..."

Hab ich schon angesprochen, dass ich nur Remus Pullover um die Hüften gebunden hatte? Also, wie soll ich sagen, dieser arme, kleine Pullover hielt diesem immensen akrobatischen Einlagen irgendwie nicht mehr stand und riss so genau über meinem Hintern in zwei glatte Teile.

Ich lag nun nackt auf James.

**Stopp!**

Klingt nett, oder? Aber keine Sorge, es kommt noch netter...

...

„Beweg dich, bitte.", brüllte James ungehalten und drückte mein Bein weiter über seinen Kopf, da ich nun aber nicht sehr gelenkig war, schrie ich von Pein geplagt zurück: „Tiefer, Himmel, drück mich nicht so hoch, drück es wieder tiefer...uaaahhhh..."

Schließlich beschloss ich mich todesmutig einfach fallen zu lassen, es war für das Wohl des Ganzen.

...Und so schlug ich rücklings am Boden auf. Nackt, vergesst das nicht! James und ich keuchten heftigst, ich rieb mir meinen Hinterkopf, vor meinen Augen tanzte ein kleiner nackter Remus...

„Verdammt noch mal, das mach ich nie wieder...", fluchte James und schlug mit der Faust neben sich auf das Bett. Er saß halb aufrecht im Weichen, und ich armes Schwein lag nackt und mit blauen Flecken am Boden...

„Denkst du ich fand es so toll?", fragte ich widerwillig zurück und stützte mich auf meinen Ellbogen ab. Schon jetzt konnte ich regelrecht spüren, wie ein Bluterguss nach dem anderen auf meinem Rücken entstand...

Und dann...

"Wer, um Himmels Willen, schreit hier drin so laut?", kreischte eine vertraute Stimme direkt vor unserem Zimmer. Nur Sekunden später flog die Tür auf und knallte dabei auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand ohrendbetäubend auf.

"_Allmächtiger...", murmelte Remus und schlug sich mit seiner Hand vor den Mund._

**t.b.c.**

****

Was haltet ihr von einem** kleinen review **hierzu???


	5. Chapter 4: Being the dork!

_Disclaimer_: J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Remus/Sirius (jaaaa, das stimmt so)

_Warning:_ SLASH, OOC (was nicht nur die Handlungen und Gedanken der Charaktere betrifft)

Um Sirius zu zitieren: _Uäähh...wie genial seid ihr denn?_ Ich liebe euch, Leute, allesamt, ich liebe euch! **umkippt vor freude **Das ihr alle weinen müsst, tut mir leid, ich spendiere euch mal eine Riesenbox _Tempo Softies_ **g** Eine schlechte Nachricht hab ich leider, **räusper** ich bin ab nächsten Sonntag drei Wochen nicht zu Hause, ergo: kein Computer. Ich hoff ihr seid nicht zu allzu enttäuscht, und bleibt mir auch nach der Monsterpause als treue (!) Leser erhalten **liebguck**...

**Ich knuddle ganz fest...**

Maia May, Vanillia ( a) dann wäre tatsächlich der Witz weg gewesen und b) beim „ausziehen" **eg** hat Sirius sie in die andere Ecke des Zimmers geschleudert...), Blackharpie (ich hab auch immer Probleme „grinsfrei" in mein Bett zu steigen **gg**), VanillaCherry (Wer sagt, dass Remus nur deswegen oben liegen darf? **eg**), Siri (Freut mich, wenn ich Tage bzw. Nächte retten kann **g**), Alagar, Kynny, DarkVelvet (Ich hab´s gleich noch mal gelesen, aber die Zeit war eigentlich die Gleiche, aber nun ich werde versuchen, wieder im Stil des oberen Teil zu schreiben **lach**), balureptas (Ich hab schon am Anfang erwähnt, dass ich mich in den Aussagen und Darstellungen nicht immer an das Buch halten werde, und tja Peter, ist für diese Geschichte nicht wichtig und auch für mich persönlich ist er nur hinderlich), palin und ivine, Jinxx, Cayennepfeffer, Alenia, amelia und gunde.

Ihr seid so lieb, wisst ihr das?

**

HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS

**

...

**

Fourth day: Being the dork

**

..

_

Why is it always me?

_

.

**

Stopp!

**


	6. Chapter 5: Metting It

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing: _Remus/Sirius **eg**

_Warning:_ Slash, OOC

_Ähem, Ähem…_**vor euch auf die knie fällt**, vergebt mir, denn ich habe gesündigt! Zuerst verabschiede ich mich aus heiterem Himmel für drei Wochen und dann hinterlasse ich euch nicht mehr als einen falschen Vorwurf. Ich meine natürlich meine Anspielung in der Zusammenfassung, aber es war tatsächlich so, dass vier Tage lang kein review kam. Wie auch immer, nun bin ich wieder da und ein neues Chapter hab ich selbstverfreilicht auch noch. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich bis jetzt nie die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen habe meine Geschichte jemandem zu widmen. Nun, da ich in den drei Wochen „Urlaub" einen wirklichen wundervollen Menschen, besser gesagt Mann kennen gelernt habe, er ist zu meiner immensen Freude stockschwul, widme ich dieses Chapter dir, lieber Tom. Dein Tanz war ausgesprochen inspirierend...

Wieder herzlich bedanken möchte ich mich bei:

Alenia, Leeloo2362, Vanillia (ich hab euch ehrlich nicht gerne zappeln lassen **eg**), Siri (Gummibärchen helfen immer...), Maia May (Happy End? Was ist das? Was zum essen?), VanillaCherry, SiriBlack, Jinxx, Lady-Dione, GB, Hellen Patil, katze7 (Zwei Runden Mitleid für Sirius...oooohhhh...), Blackharpie, DarkVelvet (Nun, am Ende hast du es doch noch geschafft „durchzukommen" **freu**, wie gesagt, sorry für die Meckerei), SiriusIstNichtTot (Also bitte, wie kommst du auf die Idee Sirius wäre dauergeil??), vampiry (Lachmuskelverkrampfung? **ggg**) und Kynny.

**Ihr seid so...so...na ihr wisst schon...**

****

****

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

...

****

****

**Fifth day: Metting IT**

..

_Well, ugly is not really the right expression..._

.

Hatte dann noch Unterricht. Ging Abendessen. Ging sterben.

Ich erinnerte mich, dass wir irgendwann mal in der Dritten etwas über Dementoren gehört hatten. Ihr wisst schon, die Seelensauger, ich fand das damals ziemlich gruselig, ich meine, ich finde es jetzt auch noch ziemlich gruselig, aber nach Remus´ kleiner „Überraschung" schien mir die Möglichkeit, dass ich den gesamten heutigen Tag seelenlos verbracht hatte, nun... plausibel.

Ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage, ich war nur ein Schatten meiner selbst, verbrachte wohl mehr Zeit am Klo, wo ich mich rat-, und sinnlos im Spiegel betrachtete. Kein schöner Anblick.

Tiefe Ringe zierten meine Augen, meine Wangen wirkten richtig fahl und eingefallen; kurz und schmerzvoll: ich sah beschissen aus. Das dürfte auch James aufgefallen sein, aber wie auch immer, er hielt sich dezent zurück und ließ mich in Ruhe.

Wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt, warum sogar ein Saftsack wie James bemerkt, dass ich am dahin siechen bin, aber unser lieber, kleiner, rücksichtsvoller,_ sexuell erregender_...Remus nicht, nun dann überlegt mal ganz scharf...

Jupp, richtig geraten.

Er hat ja eine **Verabredung**.

Jedes Mal wenn ich mir diesen todbringenden Satz vorsagte, krampfte sich etwas in meiner Magengegend, na sagen wir mal, sehr schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich musste zum Glück nicht weinen, aber das wäre auch unpassend gewesen, ich meine, klar mein restliches Leben war im Arsch, weil der Junge, in den ich mich gerade verliebte eine verdammte Verabredung hatte, wahrscheinlich so eine _wahre-Liebe_ Verabredung, aber dazu gleich mehr...ach wo war ich...ja genau...aber davon mal ganz abgesehen, hatte ich mir zwei Pickel erfolgreich (sprich: ohne Eiterspritzerei) ausgedrückt.

Gute Resonanz, oder?

Ja, genau..._wahre-Liebe_ Verabredungen...

Wir kennen sie alle und glaubt mir, wenn ihr nicht beteiligt seid, werdet auch ihr sie hassen. Es gibt nichts widerlicheres als den Menschen, den man über alles liebt, mit einer hässlichen Kröte herummachen zu sehen. Bussi geben, Händchen halten, verhalten kichern, rot werden...die ganze Scheiße eben.

Wenn ich mir ausmale, wie Remus mit einer anderen Person –Himmel, wahrscheinlich sogar mit einem Mädchen- intim wird, befürchte ich, endgültig einzugehen. Das würde ich nicht aushalten! Niemals!

Hört ihr, niemals!

Um punkt Sieben war er mit ihr in der großen Halle verabredet gewesen, nun sogar ich in meinem Delirium hatte das mitbekommen, da Mr. Lupin augenscheinlich nicht umhin kam, die ganze Zeit, und ich meine wirklich die ganze Zeit von seinem Date zu schwärmen.

Okay, er hat nicht wirklich geschwärmt, eigentlich hat er gar nichts gesagt, und im Grunde genommen, war ich von dem Moment an, in dem er das Zimmer betreten hatte, wieder etwas besser drauf, so gut, dass ich imstande war, ihm nun..._chrm, chrm,_ ein paar, aber echt nur ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Ihr wisst schon, nicht aufdringlich, oder so...

„Und woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte ich Remus recht beiläufig und schwang mich galant auf sein Bett. Darauf waren zwei verschiedene Klamottenkombinationen ausgebreitet. Eine war eher locker – lässig die andere der Typ "mysteriöser Verführer".

Ich fand natürlich den mysteriösen Verführer ansprechender, wohl zum größten Teil deswegen weil es meine Klamotten waren (ich weiß, ich weiß, ich muss Masochist sein, wenn ich ihm freiwillig helfe gut für sie auszushen...ppfft) und sein Hintern einfach perfekt in dieser schwarzen Jeans aussah, aber ich sollte lieber nicht zu lange darüber nachdenken... ihr wisst schon...

„Zum dritten Mal jetzt, Sirius, sie hat mich in der Bibliothek unabsichtlich angerempelt, dadurch sind wir irgendwie ins Gespräch gekommen.", murmelte Remus und eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Nasenwurzel. „Denkst du echt, diese Jeans passt zu mir, ich komm mir darin so fett vor."

„_Unabsichtlich_?", hackte ich augenblicklich nach. Aber im Ernst, wer glaubt das denn? Wenn ich jedes mal einen Knut dafür bekommen hätte, wenn ein Mädchen mich unabsichtlich angerempelt hat, dann-

„Natürlich.", konterte Remus ruhig, aber doch mit einem bestimmten Unterton. „Sie ist nicht so wie du denkst."

„Ach nein?", fragte ich wieder zurück und rutschte etwas unsanft von seinem Bett.

„Keine Sorge, Sirius, du wirst sie auch noch kennen lernen.", sagte Remus und hob meine Jeans ein letztes Mal überprüfend hoch, „und erkennen wie nett sie ist."

Ja, genau.

Ich verzichtete auch eine bissige Antwort und schnaubte stattdessen nur leise auf.

Obwohl ich Luca, das war der idiotische Name dieser Schlam-... netten Dame, nie gesehen hatte, wusste ich sofort, dass sie hässlich war. Ich meine, dass musste sie wohl sein.

Das meine ich jetzt wirklich nicht böse, aber es ist nicht gerade so, dass...nun dass Remus einen _guten_ Geschmack hat was Frauen betrifft , das war irgendwie immer schon so.

Zum Beispiel in der Zweiten da waren (verständlicherweise) gleich Mädchen in ihn verknallt. Die eine bildhübsch, lange blonde Haare, aber strohdumm, die andere pickelig, mit kurz geschorenen Haaren. Ratet wenn er genommen hat?

Er war schon immer so ein Softie, wenn er um Shönheit ging, zu selbstkritsch um zu erkennen wie hübsch er selbst eigentlich war, aber bei anderen kein bisschen zimperlich. Keine gute Eigenschaft, wenn du dir so jeden zweiten Quasimodo anlachst...

James beteiligte sich erst gar nicht an unserem Gespräch, sondern beschränkte sich auf stilles Qudditchheft lesen, doch ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er meiner Meinung war. Ich sagte es ungern, aber sie würde wohl hässlich wie die Nacht sein.

Hoffte ich zumindest. Bäh!

Nun, er redete dann noch eine ganze Weile weiter über Miss Perfekt, nicht über ihr Äußeres oh nein, viel mehr über ihre wertvollen Talente und herrlich...-, aber ich hörte nicht mehr wirklich zu.

Dann war es soweit.

Nachdem er geduscht, eingecremt, angezogen (shit!), parfümiert, frisiert und von James auf die wichtigsten Regeln des ersten Dates aufmerksam gemacht worden war, winkte er mir ein letztes todbringendes Mal zu und verschwand dann in die ewigen Jagdgründe der Verliebten. James schlich sich nach ein paar Minuten des unbehaglichen Schweigens ebenfalls, ja James, ich weiß mit wem du dich triffst und nein James, es interessiert mich nicht den Arsch...

War dann alleine.

...

WARUM ICH???

Warum? Warum? **Warum?**

Ja, sie würde hässlich sein, ja, sie würde unbeliebt sein...und trotzdem, das Problem war solange **er** sie für schön und nett und liebenswert hielt, konnte keiner etwas an ihrer „Beziehung" ändern.

Ach, so ein Scheiß!

Setzte mich wieder mit einem Schwung auf. Ignorierte sogar meinen sofort aufkeimenden Ekel vor meiner momentanen Lage, fuhr mir genervt durch die Haare; oh igitt, jetzt war ich einer Vollglatze wieder einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen. Nachdem ich dann meine Haare wieder fachgerecht drapiert hatte und somit auch meine letzte Ablenkungsmöglichkeit verloren gegangen war, beschloss ich mich wieder runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzen...

Hatte gerade mühseligst (erinnert euch, mein Rücken) zur Tür geschleppt, als-

**_BUMM_**

****

- James hereingestürmt kam. Ich stand ein paar Sekunden nur bewegungslos da, zuckte ein bisschen, dann packte er mich ohne weitere (und doch eigentlich von Nöten gewesene) Vorwarnung an den Schultern und drängte mich unsanft zurück auf mein Bett. Dabei hielt er, augenscheinlich in Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend, gebührenden Abstand von mir und begann stattdessen vor mir auf und ab zu gehen. Sehr untypisch für ihn.

Tat er eigentlich nur, wenn er a) im Quidditch verloren hatte (was nicht unbedingt häufig vorkam; gggrrr) oder ihn b) etwas _sehr_ wurmte, überraschte, ärgerte oder erschreckte, also nicht sehr oft...

„Was?", fauchte ich zugegeben etwas sauer, doch James schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Es ist eine Kathastrophe, Mann."

Nein, aber echt jetzt?!

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen genervt- uninteressiert hoch und wartete auf James weitere Ausführungen, eigentlich erwartete ich nur irgend was wegen meinem verpatzten Zaubertränkeaufsatz, der war echt für den Arsch gewesen. War zwar nicht unbedingt so, dass ich schlecht in der Schule war...ja, ja nennt mich hochnäsig, aber wer kann, der kann..., nun wie dem auch sei, den Aufsatz hatte ich mal gründlich vergeigt, keine Ahnung warum, ich meine, Remus saß an dem Tag neben mir, aber sonst war im Grunde nichts los gewesen...

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er es gemacht hat, aber sie ist _heiss_."

Seltsamerweise verstand ich sofort, wen er meinte.

„Himmel, ich sag dir, die ist scharf.", johlte James weiter. Tja, er neigt manchmal dazu, sich ein bisschen in Dinge reinzusteigern. „Du hättest ihren Hintern sehen sollen, absolut geil. Geil-Arschie!"

Meine Lippen fühlten sich unerwarteterweise ganz taub an. „Wo sind die beiden jetzt?", krächzte ich dann schließlich doch mühselig.

„Na, ich hab sie noch in der großen Halle gesehen, aber sie wollten ja nach Hogsmeade, aber keine Sorge, du siehst sie morgen dann. Himmel, Geil-Arschie!", grinste James über beide Ohren. „Ich meine, okay Remus ist nicht hässlich oder so..." Stimmt, ist er definitiv nicht. „Aber...nun er macht nicht gerade viel aus sich, nicht wahr?"

Ähm, hallo?

Ich sah es schon vor mir:

Es war ein tragischer Unfall, ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte (hier kommt dann ein kleiner Seufzer rein), es geschah so schnell (wildes Herumgestikulieren), er stolperte einfach über meinen Fuß (leises Schluchzen; wirkt immer echt bei mir.. höhö) und dann...dann ist er so dumm gestürzt... was? Nein, ich hab ihn nicht angeschrieen, das hat er sich sicher nur eingebildet, sie wissen schon wegen dem Schock und so... _Nenn Remus nie wieder durchschnittlich_...also bitte, im Ernst jetzt, welchen Grund hätte ich??

„Sahen richtig süß aus die beiden.", redete James irgendwie ganz selig lächelnd weiter, „Endlich mal eine, die so klein wie er ist..."

Wimmerte leise auf. Nun, war mein Schicksal wohl endgültig besiegelt. Ich würde wie ein nasser Waschlappen, benutzt und vergessen, einsam und alleine, verenden. Wimmerte noch mal.

...

„War wunderbar...herrlich...sie ist ganz anders, als alle anderen...mag sie....ehrlich..."

Uäh.

Drehte mich noch mal auf die Seite, um die lästige Stimme neben meinem Ohr los zu werden. Wand und verflocht mich immer wieder neu in meiner Decke, doch es half alles nichts: ich war wach.

Die Sonne schien bereits widerwärtig hell in unser Zimmer, meine anmutig verschwollenen Augen erkannten gerade mal was sich zehn Zentimeter vor mir bewegte. In dem Fall: Remus und James.

Ich nahm an, dass ich es James zu verdanken hatte, dass meine Vorhänge allesamt zurückgezogen worden waren. Stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen, verdrängte sämtliche Gedanken, fragte mich warum es mir so scheiße ging, mal vom körperlichen abgesehen...

„Dann sind wir noch zu _Zonko´s_ gegangen, sie hat einen unglaublichen Humor..."

Ach ja, jetzt fällt´s mir wieder ein... Danke, Remus.

„Uh, sieh mal, Mr. Universum ist auch schon wach...", neckte mich James und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich wirklich beeilen, in einer Viertelstunde fängt der Unterricht an."

Häh?

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher aufgeweckt.", jaulte ich panisch auf.

„Ach, ich fand du sahst so friedlich aus und überhaupt wissen wir doch alle, wenn's um Schnelligkeit geht macht dir keiner was vor.", lächelte Remus und sah mich ganz seltsam an. Ah-ha.

Himmel, er sah atemberaubend aus, wenn Sonnenstrahlen seine Haare berührten. Es ist so eine Eigenart, dass Remus Augen und Haare fast die gleiche Nuance haben, witzig oder? Manche nennen es schlicht hellbraun, ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck: _Gold_.

Es macht ihn zu etwas ganz besonderem.

Doch dann wandte er sich wieder von mir ab. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fragte er an James gewandt. „Ach ja, _Zonko´s_..."

Den ganzen Weg hinunter in die große Halle redete er von seiner Verabredung, versteht ihr die ganze Zeit, am Anfang bemühte ich mich es einfach zu ignorieren, doch das gelang mir nicht wirklich...am Ende hing auch in wie irre an seinen Lippen.

Leider nur metaphorisch gesprochen...argh...

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Leute, hatte ich von Luca nicht viel erwartet. Ich meine, James bricht auch wegen einer nur halb leeren Wodkaflasche in hellsten Freudentaumel aus, also konnte Luca auch hässlich wie die Nacht sein, man nehme sich ein Beispiel an James siebzehnter Freundin Lily, also bitte...

Sie würde trotz James Behauptung hässlich sein, habt ihr gehört? Ja, sie ist hässlich. Hässlich. Hässlich.

_Oh, lieber guter Gott, lass sie hässlich sein... und James nur am grauen Star leiden...bitte..._

Remus war wohl _so_ begeistert von ihr gewesen, dass er gleich beschlossen hatte uns alle miteinander bekannt zu machen, wie nett von ihm, nicht wahr? Himmel, nach nur einer Verabrdung stellt er sie schon seiner Ersatzfamilie vor. Das ist ein böses Omen! „Sie ist so lieb und höflich, keine Sorge Sirius, du wirst sie lieben." Nach dieser Aussage verkniff ich mir schweren Herzens jedes Kommentar und nickte stattdessen bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

Zum Glück hatte sie dank eines besonderen Kräutertestprojekts noch vor dem normalen Unterrichtsbeginn eine Besprechung mit ihrer Gruppe und so verpassten wir sie leider, leider. Hähä.

Remus wirkte richtig geknickt, als einer ihrer Klassenkameraden uns die „traurige Nachricht" überbrachte. „Aber,", hatte er uns im letzten Moment noch nachgerufen, „zu Mittag ist sie sowieso wieder hier." Och, wie nett.

"Du Remus?", fragte ich ihn dann kurz vor Geschichte der Zauberei.

"Hm?"

"Wie genau sieht sie denn nun aus?"

"Hübsch. Sehr hüsch."

**Igitt. Igitt.**

Saß den restlichen Vormittag wie auf Nadeln. Hübsch? Oder doch hässlich? Nett? Eine Zicke? Ich versuchte mich die ganze Unterrichtsstunde, während Binns irgend etwas von Koboldauftänden fasselte und tatsächlich zum leben erwachte Figuren kämpfen ließ, an ein Hufflepuff- Mädchen zu erinnern, dass auch nur im entferntesten etwas mit James und Remus Beschreibung zu tun hatte. Leider kam erschwerend hinzu, dass sie erst in die Vierte ging und ich prinzipiell kein Fan der Pädophilie bin.

Auch Remus wirkte sichtlich nervös. Hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass er so schwer würde, sie uns vor zu stellen, tja ja, sie wird keine Chance gegen mich haben. Ich werde sie so nieder machen, so runter putzen, so-

„Okay, Sirius, ich glaube das Holz hat genug gelitten.", zischte mir James ebenfalls sehr amüsiert von der Seite her zu. Ups.

Nun, was soll ich sagen, meine Gedanken waren wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen und mein Stift wohl gleich mit durch den Tisch. Nicht das jetzt einer von euch denkt ich wäre nervös gewesen oder so... nein sicherlich nicht, nur neugierig...

Nach der Stunde war es dann so weit. Der große Showdown. Ich gegen sie. Uäh.

Ging mit drei Meter Abstand hinter James und Remus her, die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt über Luca. Also, eigentlich unterhielt sich James und Remus ging nur händeringend und besorgt dreinschauend neben ihm her. Ich hatte meine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, meine Nase war ganz kalt.

Witzig, meine Extremitäten plus meine Nase erfroren immer in Stresssituationen, ich erinnerte mich noch genau, dass ich als ich vier war und vor versammelter Familie etwas zaubern sollte, meine Finger nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Meine Mutter kreischte drauf hin nur hysterisch: „Hilfe, der Junge erfriert, um Himmels Willen." Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht und ich taute wieder auf.

„_Au!_"

Jemand rempelte mich grob von hinten an, stieß mir dabei schmerzhaft mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, doch statt umzudrehen und sich zu entschuldigen, flitzte die Person nur schnell weiter.

Drei.

Zwei.

Eins. Sie wurde langsamer...

-Nein, bitte nicht.-

...und warf sich von der Seite schwungvoll in Remus Arme.

„Oh, _Luca_. Hi.", keuchte Remus überrascht und gab ihm... oder besser ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lachte nur schrill auf und schüttelte ihr hellbraunes lockiges Haar. „Und das sind dann wohl deine berühmten Freunde, nicht?", ertönte ihre helle Stimme.

Mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich zu James und mir um.

_Verdammt!_

**t.b.c.**

****

****

Ich weiß, ich weiß, dieses Chapter strotzt nicht unbedingt vor lauter Handlung, aber keine Sorge, wir haben Zeit...hähä... Reviews, wie jedes Mal, wieder gaaaanz dringend erbeten...**grins**

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Chapter 6: Everybody´s darling

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Warning:_ SLASH -- woraus sich resultiert -- OOC

_Pairing:_ Remus/Sirius

Hallo erst mal...

Ja, es hat wieder gedauert, ja ja ich weiß, aber nun ja, ich hatte viele neue Ideen **gg** und die musste ich ja alle irgendwie niederschreiben. Ich sag nur: This Kiss. Aber lasst euch überraschen. Ich komme zurzeit sehr gut bei dieser Story voran, hab sogar schon eine fixe Endidee und eventuell (!!) eine Fortsetzungsidee, wenn Interesse besteht. Will ja niemanden quälen **schüchtern kicher**

**.Knuddel. an folgende liebe Reviewer:**

Kynny (Ja, Luca ist seltsam, aber unentbehrlich **gg**), Maia May (Nya, befürchte ich war zu langsam...**drop**), SiriBlack, lil-natch (Viel zu viele schöne Männer sind schwul **sigh**), Aisa (Ui, tatsächlich vom Stuhl gefallen? **g**), Jinxxx, Dark-live, katze7 (Argh, bitte steh wieder auf, da komm ich mir so doof vor, wenn Leute vor mir knien **eg**) und Alenia (Ja.a.a.a, es geht weiter. **gg**) **.Ich hab euch alle so dooooooll lieb.**

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

…

**Fifth day; Part II: Metting IT **

**Sixth day; Part I: Everybody´s darling**

..

_She is so lovely and sweet and…just everybody´s darling…_

.

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. **Nein.**

Ich hasse mein Leben. Ich bin so unglücklich. Und einsam.

Sie blinzelte mich kurz unschlüssig an, dann erschien ein blitzendes, ja fast _blendendes_ Perlweiß- Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hielt James und mir verkreuzt jeweils eine ihrer dürren, kleinen Hände hin. Argh.

James nahm sie nach kurzem Zögern an und sagte, bemüht möglichst unbeeindruckt von ihrem Aüßeres zu klingen. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen." Ich hielt schön meinen Mund. Streckte ihr trotzdem meine Hand hin. Quetschte aber extra fest zu. Ha!

Allerdings...schien sie das irritierenderweise gar nicht zu stören, ihr Lächeln blieb bestehen, als sie sich direkt zu mir umwandte. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.", zwitscherte sie und warf ihre lockigen, hellbraunen Haare wieder in den Nacken. Danach ließ sie unsere Hände los und schlang einen ihrer noch viel dürreren, widerlichen Ärmchen um Remus.

**Stirb!**

Remus warf uns beiden einen kurzen _Und-wie-findet-ihr-sie- _Blick zu. Ich musste nicht mal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass James mal wieder _diese_ _besondere_ Geste machte. Ich hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dieser Tussi würde ich doch nicht auch noch meinen Zuspruch erteilen. Pah!

Wie dem auch sei, Remus schien mit unserer Reaktion zufrieden und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Noch nie was von Läusen gehört? Uäh, sie war ja tatsächlich noch kleiner als Remus. Wenn sie nicht so aufrecht gegangen wäre, hätte ich sie locker für eine Kakerlake halten können. Das Gebiss wäre sicher identisch gewesen.

Gingen dann Mittagessen. Dem Himmel sei gedankt, saß sie nicht bei uns, aber mir entging trotzdem nicht, dass sie Remus dreimal, ja richtig gelesen, dreimal, **drei volle Mal**...eine...erschreckt jetzt nicht..._Kusshand_ zuwarf. Ja, ja, ja.

James grinste mich immer wieder begeistert an, ich täuschte einen Erstickungsanfall vor, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er kannte mich eben viel zu lange und zu gut, um mir nicht sofort anzusehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Tod nimm mich hinfort von hier!

Wir hatten dann eine Vorbereitungsstunde für Astronomie. **Ha**, sie mussten sich trennen. **Ha.** **Ha.** Und wenn ich hinzufügen darf...**H**-

...

Dieses Statement sollte ich niemals beenden, denn genau in jenem Moment, in dem mein Selbstbewusstsein wieder aus dem Koma erwacht war und ich mich ein bisschen besser fühlte, marschierte diese .**piep.** direkt auf _meinen_ Remus zu und...küsste ihn. Auf den Mund. Mit Zunge. Vor allen. _Vor mir_.

Seht ihr mich, wie ich da stehe? Die Arme halb in der Höhe, doch mitten in der Bewegung zu Tode erstarrt, meine Augen starr auf die beiden gerichtet, mein Herzschlag gleich null.

Nun, musste ich meinen Erstickungsanfall nicht mehr vortäuschen.

Ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht so zärtlich, er hatte den Kopf leicht schief und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. -Oh, warum ich?- Sie ließ dann seufzend wieder von ihm ab. „Bis dann, Schatz.", flüsterte sie fast weinerlich und stakste wie ein dürrer Flamingo von dannen.

„Och, wie süß!", flötete James und umarmte uns beide. Ich ruckte meinen Kopf schnell nach links, dann rechts, dann wieder in die ausbalancierte Mitte. Kurz: ich nickte. „Ihr werdet so hübsche Kinder zeugen."

Ich lachte teils erschrocken, teils amüsiert. Remus schwieg. **Oje.**

...

„Sirius!"

„Bäh.", erwiderte ich schlaftrunken.

„Du mich auch.", grinste Remus. Er beugte sich direkt über mich und kitzelte so mit seinen langen Haaren mein Gesicht. „Warum bist du einfach gegangen?"

Ich schielte über meinen Kopfpolster hinweg in die Dunkelheit, konnte nur vage Remus Umrisse erkennen. Oh, bitte nicht.

„Also, warum?", wiederholte er geduldig seine Frage, als ich nicht antwortete.

„Nun...", begann ich leise, wischte mir kurz über die Augen und setzte mich dann aufrecht hin. Remus wich zurück und blieb kniend vor mir sitzen, seine Augen erwartend auf mich gerichtet. Zum Glück war es so dunkel und er konnte mein rotes Gesicht nicht sehen.

**FLASHBACK**

Saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. _Es_ war auch da.

Ich saß in meinem Lieblingssessel, ein ganz weicher mit rotem Samtbezug...aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig... die Beine locker über die Lehne baumeln lassend. James hatte die Beine auf einem anderen Sessel mir gegenüber verkreuzt und studierte mal wieder einen seiner heißgeliebten Quidditchratgeber.

Remus und Luca saßen eng aneinander geschmiegt auf der weichen Couch direkt vorm Feuer. Er hatte den Arm vorsichtig um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie spielte abwesend mit seinen langen Fingern. Einen Fuß hatte sie dabei locker um Remus eigenen geschlungen.

Sie flüsterte ihm hin und wieder kichernd etwas ins Ohr, worauf Remus Ohren ganz rot wurden. Perversen Säue.

Ich war neidisch. Wirklich neidisch.

Kontrollierte meine Finger, summte sogar leise "Jingle Bells" vor mich hin, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, etwas von dem zu verstehen, was Luca flüsterte. Es war fast wie etwas siedend heißes, dass in meinem Kopf nistete, konstant schmerzend, jedes Mal mit ganz neuen Facetten der Eifersucht...

„Sirius?", sprach mich Remus auf einmal an, ich hob sofort meinen Kopf. „Hm?"

„Ach, lass es.", unterbrach ihn Luca, ein Grinsen unterdrückend. Sie kniff Remus leicht in die Rippen. „Das soll er nicht wissen. Ich hab´s versprochen."

Aberm manchmal da loderte dieses heiße etwas in mir besonders wütend auf, zischte, goss sich brennend über meinen Körper und brachte mich beinahe zum schreien.

„Ach, er wird's nicht verraten, nicht wahr Sirilein?", lachte Remus mich fröhlich an. Doch ich wusste, dass dieses Lachen eigentlich Luca galt, nicht mir. Dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, die Farbe die endlich in sein Gesicht gekrochen war. Er wirkte so ruhig fast..._freudestrahlend_, einmal nicht besorgt und ängstlich vorm nächsten Vollmond.

Zu wissen, dass jemand anderes ihn so glücklich machen konnte, brachte mich damals fast um den Verstand. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, welche Eigenschaften, welche Fähigkeiten dieses Mädchen besitzen musste um ihn so aufblühen zu lassen.

„Sag schon! Um was geht's?", hakte ich gespielt interessiert nach und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Luca kicherte noch immer.

„Kennst du Mira?"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, Mira, Mira, nö noch nie gehört.

„Nein."

„Sie ist in Hufflepuff und hat dich _sehr _gern.", redete Remus unbekümmert weiter. Luca verbarg ihr Gesicht kurz an Remus Schulter. „Entschuldige, sie hat es mir vorgestern in Kräuterkunde erzählt. Im Grunde dürfte das gar keiner erfahren. Bitte erzähl´s ihr nicht, ja?", sagte sie und sah mich bittend mit ihren großen treuen Augen an.

Machte mir eine geistige Notiz. _Eine gewisse Mira darüber informieren, was für eine "nette" Freundin sie in Luca gefunden hatte._

Har.Har.

„Du hattest doch schon so _lange_ keine Freundin mehr, Sirius.", schaltete sich nun auch James wenig hilfreich ein und sah von seiner Lektüre auf. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Oh.", sagte Luca ganz ernst. „Sie ist wirklich hübsch, ziemlich klein, schwarze Haare, lacht gerne."

**Oh**, war wohl das Beste an diesem Satz gewesen. Zwang mich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Wie wär´s mit einem Date?", fragte Remus langsam und zwinkerte mir zu.

_Ich liebe dich._

„Besser nicht.", lehnte ich ab und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

James hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue. „Warum?"

„Ich hab zurzeit keine Lust auf Dates.", improvisierte ich schnell. Im Prinzip war das ja gar nicht gelogen. Ich wollte keine Dates, ich wollte Remus. Aber das stand ja auf einem anderen Blatt.

Luca stieß ein kleines Wiehern aus. Oh, oh, seit wann ließen sie in Hogwarts auch Pferde zu?

„Hast wohl schon jemanden im Auge.", lächelte sie, hakte sich bei Remus unter und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er schmiegte sich selig grinsend in die Berührung.

Meine Hand verkrampfte sich um die Armlehne des Sessels. Gebot mir James anzusehen.

„Oh, Sirius.", sagte James entrüstet. „Sag bloß nicht, du bist _tatsächlich_ verknallt."

Ups.

Ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann sagte ich, wie ich hoffe sehr überzeugend: „So ein **Schwachsinn**, ich bin nicht verknallt."

„Es würde aber passen.", sagte Remus träumerisch und tippte mit dem Finger auf seinen Bauch. „In letzter Zeit bist du immer abwesend, hängst wohl immer deinen Gedanken über _sie_ nach, was?"

Über dich, um genau zu sein, Remus, nur über dich denke ich nach.

„Ähm..."

„Los, sag schon, wer ist es?", sagte James und etwas begieriges lag in seiner Stimme.

„Niemand.", fauchte ich, selbst über meinen Ausbruch verwundert. „Ich bin ziemlich müde. Werd mich dann mal aufs Ohr hauen. Nacht." Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf Remus und Luca. Sie sahen sich verliebt an.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn du verknallt bist.", sagte Remus. Ich rieb mir nochmals verschlafen über die Augen. „Ich weiß."

„Also, dann sag mir, wer es ist!"

„Das willst du nicht wissen.", hauchte ich, legte mich wieder hin und legte einen Arm über mein Gesicht.

„Gut, ich werde dich nicht zwingen.", antwortete Remus ruhig, hob dabei abwehrend die Hände, aber ich hörte deutlich die Enttäuschung. „Was hältst du _wirklich_ von Luca?", fragte er plötzlich und ich fiel überrascht aus allen Wolken.

Ich konnte ihm nicht einfach ins Gesicht lügen und sagen, dass ich sie ganz toll fand. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte ich ihm unmöglich beichten, dass ich sie hasste. **Argh.**

„Sie ist nett.", sagte ich ausweichend und öffnete ein Auge um Remus´ Reaktion zu beobachten. Er sah einen Augenblick lang auf seine Hände, dann lächelte er mich aufmunternd an.

„Kein Problem, du musst sie nicht mögen."

Ich schluckte hart.

„Oh doch, ich mag sie." Setzte mich halb auf, um ihn besser zu sehen. Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ehrlich!"

„Ja?", fragte Remus unsicher und knetete seine Hände.

„Ja.", sagte ich lässig, den Stich in meinem Herzen bemerkte ich kaum.

„Das ist wichtig für mich, Sirius.", sagte Remus langsam und sehr deutlich. „Weißt du, deine Meinung zählt nämlich sehr viel."

Ich sah ihn einen Moment stumm an, rang um meine Beherrschung. Und beinahe hätte ich mich vorgelehnt und ihn einfach auf seine wundervollen Lippen geküsst, doch ich kam rechtzeitig zu mir und lächelte zittrig.

„Ach was.", sagte ich machte eine wegwischende Bewegung. „So wichtig bin ich nicht."

Remus strich sich die Haare schnell hinters Ohr und legte den Kopf schief. Für ein paar Sekunden schwiegen wir beide. Dann streckte er vorsichtig seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger ganz sanft und leicht mein Kinn. „Red keinen Unsinn, du bist doch der Wichtigste."

...

Und genau da, in diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in mir, zerfetzte in tausend Scherben. Meine Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, fast keuchte ich auf. Ich brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen.

Sah Remus wieder in die Augen, nahm seine Hand in meine und sagte so ruhig, dass die Gleichgültigkeit in meiner Stimme mich fast selbst erschreckte: „Du solltest wieder runter gehen. Ich bin wirklich müde. Morgen geht's mir sicher besser."

Er grinste mir komischerweise nur schelmisch zu. „Als wüsste ich nicht, was du jetzt machst." Doch noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, sprang er vom Bett und huschte wieder aus dem Schlafsaal.

Ich starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem Remus Sekunden zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

Ich sah etwas Glitzerndes, Schimmerndes direkt vor meinen Augen. Es tat weh und war gleichzeitig eine Erlösung.

Tränen.

...

...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr früh auf. War wohl der viele Schlaf gewesen. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und schlich dann leise ins Bad. Es war noch ziemlich dunkel draußen, wohl erst drei oder vier.

Die anderen schlummerten noch tief und fest, ich konnte James leise schnarchen und im Schlaf „Eva-...", murmeln hören, den Rest des Wortes verstand ich nicht. Leider.

An schlafen war jetzt jedoch nicht mehr zu denken. Putzte mir gemächlich die Zähne. Ich hatte gestern nicht wirklich geweint, nur ein paar einzelne Tränen vergossen. War dann auch gleich eingeschlafen.

Der Knoten in meiner Brust, in meinem Hals, eigentlich überall zog sich wieder fester zu. Heute würde ich die beiden wieder zusammen sehen, händchenhaltend, küssend...

Ein Seufzen durchlief meinen ganzen Körper, ließ mich ein bisschen erschaudern. Ich war blass, aber trotzdem sah ich viel besser aus als die letzten paar Tage lang.

Schließlich, nachdem ich fertig angezogen war, schlich ich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Außer mir war keiner mehr da, ich atmete beruhigt aus, keinen einzigen Menschen hätte ich jetzt ertragen können, nicht einmal James.

Ich ließ mich automatisch in meinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Griff nach James liegengelassenem Heft, blätterte es kurz durch.

Das Feuer im Kamin war gelöscht worden, nur noch die blutrote Glut war zu erkennen. Die Bücher und Pergamente von ein paar Schülern lagen noch immer achtlos vergessen auf den Tischen. Es begann langsam zu dämmern.

„Morgen."

**Waaaah!**

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Couch neben mir. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis ich begriff, dass Luca, eine dunkelblaue Decke um die Schultern gelegt, dort kauerte. Sie hatte die Beine fest an die Brust gezogen und ihre Haare waren zerzaust.

Offensichtlich hatte sie hier geschlafen.

„Hi.", nuschelte ich zurück.

Wut überkam mich, jäh und unvorhergesehen. Sie quoll in jede Ritze meines Kopfes, füllte mein Denken aus...und schmerzte fürchterlich.

„Bist nur du wach oder auch R-"

Ich unterbrach sie ziemlich barsch. „Nur ich."

„_Oh_." Sie nickte verstehend und starrte nun ebenfalls in die Glut.

Im ersten Moment wollte ich noch etwas erwidern, sie vielleicht anschreien, oder niedermachen, wahrscheinlich aber nur normal mit ihr reden. Versuchen zu verstehen, was sie so besonders machte...und mich damit so bedeutungslos.

...

„Sirius?"

Ich hob nur fragend meine Augenbrauen, ohne aufzusehen.

„Wir sollten miteinander reden.", sagte Luca und ich bemerkte den brüchigen Tonfall ihrer Stimme.

Wut. Wut. **Wut.** Vor meinen Augen tanzten rote Sternchen, es war ihre Stimme, ihre leise, zarte Stimme. Sie bat mich um ein Gespräch. Wofür? Jedes Wort, dass ich an sie verlor tat weh. Verdeutlichte meine armselige Situation.

_„Ich...ich weiß, dass du in Remus verliebt bist.", flüsterte sie und ihr Blick wirkte wässrig. Sie fixierte mich mit ihren hellblauen Augen und wartete auf meine Antwort._

...

**t.b.c.**

****

****

Jaaaa, ich bin mal wieder fies **eg** Hab dieses Mal zwei Kapitel quasi zusammengefasst, aber die Zeitverschiebung wäre sonst zu gravierend. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es...und **reviewt**.


	8. Chapter 7: What best friends are good fo...

_Disclaimer: _Blubb

_Warning:_ SLASH -- OOC

_Pairing:_ Remus/ Luca; harhar

**grins **

Wir kommen langsam, aber sicher zum Ende, ich hoffe, ihr seid alle mit dabei. Da es mir vor allem in diesem Chapter sehr bewusst geworden ist, dachte ich, sollte ich meine Gedanken mit euch teilen; ja, es stimmt Sirius ist in seiner Gedankenwelt manchmal "etwas" mädchenhaft und zickig, aber bedenkt nach außen hin gibt er sich noch immer obercool, ich werde versuchen, dass noch mehr rauszustreichen. Ich habe schon die Rohfassung des Endes und ich bin zufrieden, zumindest noch, wir werden dann ja sehen, was ihr davon haltet, dass es _so_ ausgeht. Als Letztes, sei gesagt, dass ich mich entschieden habe, eine Fortsetzung zu starten, jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass dies ausdrücklich gewünscht wird.

**Ich danke all den lieben reviewern. Hoffe ihr bleibt mir noch gaaanz lange erhalten. Knuddl euch alle.**

Kynny (Na-na-na, Sirius steht das schon durch.), Kira, SiriBlack (**räusper **Danke für das Lob.), Lady-Dione (**lach** "Nicht gleich rumkriegt"? Wer sagt, dass Sirius ihn überhaupt rumkriegt?), Aisa (In gewisser Weise muss ich dir recht geben, das letzte war das traurigste Kaptiel bis jetzt.), Jinx heledir (Mhm, eigentlich mag ich englische Filme und den Humor darin viel lieber, zum Beispiel "Ganz oder gar nicht" oder "Calender girls" **lach**. Es ist die erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentliche, geschrieben habe ich auch vorher.), Taetzchen (Das könnte ganz zufällig der Fall gewesen sein, ja **gg**), Howling-at-the-Moon, Syra (Mhm, endlich mal ein Kompliment an uns Mädels **gg**), arves.badhron, DarkVelvet, Jinxx (Sorry, Remus und Luca stecken nicht unter einer Decke, aber hey, vielleicht weiß Remus trotzdem mehr, als er zugibt. **sigh**), Manya und ginger ale (Solange du auf englisch schimpfst, mach ich mit, for fuck´s sake.)

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

…

**Sixth day; Part II: Everybody´s darling**

**Seventh day: What best friends are good for **

..

_I´m a strong person in many ways - but definitely not in this one._

.

Gütiger Gott, warum werde ich bloß das Gefühl nicht los, dass in den...na sagen wir mal, letzten _sechs_ Tagen an **jeder Ecke** böse Überraschungen auf mich lauern. Eh, hallo?

In welchem (grottenschlechten) Film bin ich jetzt schon wieder gelandet? Als, wäre das langsame, qualvolle Auslöschen bzw. verglühen meines Herzens bzw. meiner Liebesfähigkeit noch nicht genug! Nein! Da wartet gleich der nächste Kinnhaken.

Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich in schwierigen Situationen dazu neige, abzulenken? Es ist nicht so wie in all diesen unrealistischen Filmen und Büchern, in denen die Menschen jeder neuen Herausforderung meisterlich und erhobenen Hauptes entgegentreten. Also ich bin manchmal schon die Type _Weichei_, aber Leute, ich bin wenigstens Mensch genug das zuzugeben. Die meisten Softies, und ich meine richtige Softies, pissen da ja stundelang herum, anstatt mal darüber reden, schießen sie lieber ein paar schwangere Frauen nieder.

Na, das nenn ich dann Stressbewältigung.

Zum Beispiel _Rambo_. Dieser Muggelkämpfer, da. Ich meine, ich kenne seine Vorgeschichte ja nicht gut genug, aber wie oft denkt ihr hätte der sich gewünscht mal losflennen zu dürfen oder sich mal so ordentlich einen zu wichsen und dabei ungestraft an seinen Erzfeind zu denken?

Gutes Argument, was?

Ich bin ein starker Mensch, ich ertrage schließlich meine Mutter _und_ meinen Vater in einem Raum, aber so stark, dass ich diese Mini-Brust Tussi mit der Ansage „Och, sorry, ich weiß schon, dass du gerne meinen Freund durchvögeln würdet." ohne weiteres wegstecken konnte, war ich doch noch nicht.

Und wieder mal, wäre der Beweis erbracht, dass Zorn doch zu etwas gut ist.

...

Ich atmete rasselnd aus. **Puh-di-duh!**

"Was?", fragte ich schließlich und ruckte mit dem Kopf unkontrolliert nach vorne. Kann auch sein, dass ich ein bisschen zu oft zwinkerte, aber hey das ist ja wohl Ansichtssache.

„Nun...", stotterte Luca und lief dabei knallrot an. Ihre, bis dato um die Beine geschlungenen, Arme zappelten unwirsch in der Luft herum. „Ich dachte es eben.", sagte sie dann etwas erschlagen, nachdem ihr wohl nichts besseres eingefallen war.

„Hmpf...", machte ich und quetschte mein Kinn gegen den Hals, was die Wahrscheinlichkeit meines verfrühten Doppelkinns wieder mal um 2,7% erhöhte. Aber bitte, nun ging´s um wichtigeres als Zahlen. Streckte den Kopf trotzdem wieder artig nach vorne.

„Es wäre kein Problem.", setzte Miss- Flach-Titte von neuem an. Och, wie süß, na genau es wäre _kein Problem_.

Ich zog überrascht meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Oh, welche Augenbrauen überhaupt? So ein seltsam angenehmes Gefühl der absoluten Taubheit nahm von mir Besitz. Hui, meine Beine waren ganz leicht, vielleicht schwebte ich ja gerade. Oder ich lag blutüberströmt in einem Leichenhaus. Wer wusste das schon?

„Also, ich meine wäre es schon.", verbesserte sich Luca zum x-ten mal und fuhr sich nervös übers Gesicht. Schatz, das wird deinen Falten nicht gut tun. „Nur, ich will...nun...nur wissen...ob es denn..." Sie sah mich verzweifelt an, als wüsste _ich_ was sie von mir wollte.

Weich, weicher, Sirius. Höhö. Ich war wohl am kompletten verblöden, aber dazu hatte ich auch jedes Recht!

„Es wäre nur wichtig...", sie schien jedes Wort abzuwägen, um mich auf keine falschen Gedanken zu bringen. Leute, für mich gab es gar keine richtigen Gedanken mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. „...ob es denn tatsächlich so ist?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen, flüsterte leise vor sich hin, sprach sich wohl Mut und Selbstvertrauen zu. Was hatte sie denn bitte? Ich meine, es war nicht so als wäre ich Konkurrenz gewesen, oder so? Sie hatte ihn ja schon, Himmel weiß, sie hatte ihn.

In meiner Vertrottelung, die wie immer auf meine Schocks in der letzten Zeit zurückzuführen war, grinste ich sie dämlichst an und erwiderte. „Und wenn's so wäre?" Ich gab meiner Stimme gegen Ende hin noch einen extra nervigen Tonfall ungefähr „..wenn´s soooo wääääärrrr?" Nicht schön, aber lustig. Statt auf ihr entsetztes Gesicht zu achten, beschäftigte ich mich lieber wieder mit meinen tauben Gliedern. Ob das wohl auf für _ihn_ galt? Har.Har.

„Dann hätte ich nur eine Möglichkeit...", nuschelte Luca und nickte sich selbst zu.

**Weia!**

War als hätte mich jemand mit Eiswasser übergossen, war quasi ein begossener Pudel. Es kribbelte und hibbelte und schmerzte schon wieder in mir. Die Starre löste sich. Kennt ihr das, wenn einem die Füße einschlafen? Kein Scherz, aber so e-hein unerträgliches Ziepen und Zupfen hatte ich am ganzen Körper.

Ierks.

Ich schluckte hart, versuchte nicht an eigenen Säften (egal welcher Art, uäh) zu ersticken...und siegte. Mein Herz beruhigte sich, oh hi, meine Arme und Beine taten wieder was ich wollte und so hatte mein Geist und mein Gehirn (oder was davon noch nicht verschwunden war) den verdammten Anstand sich zu wundern.

Das Erste, was mir bewusst wurde, war, dass sie keine Drohung ausgesprochen hatte, oh nein, ich kannte Drohungen in jeder Form, aber Luca, hatte nur verzweifelt und hilflos gewirkt. Bloß, warum?

„Und die wäre?", fragte ich leise zurück und mir wurde richtig bewusst, dass ich Angst vor ihrer Antwort hatte...

Sie sah mich kurz mit ihren blauen Augen an. Es waren im Grunde schöne Augen, glasklar, ohne eine Trübung. Ihr zartes Gesicht, so schmal und weiblich spiegelte Sorge wieder. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen sie von hinten an und warfen dunkle Schatten auf ihre Gesichtszüge. Warum war mir denn auf einmal so kalt?

Sie seufzte.

Und das war das traurigste was ich je gehört hätte. Als müsste sie jeden Moment für immer gehen, weg von hier, von dieser Welt. Ohne Rückkehr.

„Ich müsste aufgeben.", flüsterte sie und Tränen traten in ihre großen schönen Augen. Sie zog ihre Nase hoch und sah mich schuldbewusst an. Sie tat mir leid. Ich konnte sie nicht hassen, niemals, dafür war sie...war sie...

„Du müsstest nicht aufgeben.", erwiderte ich belegt, meine Zunge war so schwer und ich vergaß für einen Augenblick was ich hier eigentlich tat. Meine Augen schlossen sich, doch ehe ich mich entspannen konnte, öffneten sie sich wieder. Zwangen mich sie anzusehen.

„Es gibt...Dinge, gegen die ich keine Chance habe.", murmelte sie leise und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als müsse sie sich zwingen nicht weiter zu reden. Seltsam, nicht?

Ich lächelte. Nur der Himmel weiß, warum ich es tat, aber es schien mir so natürlich, so höflich, so richtig. Ich hatte ihr in meinen Gedanken, dass Schlimmste an den Hals gewünscht, sie gehasst und verachtet und nun, da...da konnte ich es nicht mehr.

Ich mochte sie nicht, oh nein, aber zwischen uns, so schien es mir zumindest, war nun etwas. Keine Freundschaft, aber so etwas wie gegenseitiges Vertändnis. Mann, wie doof.

„Ich sollte jetzt mal nach Remus sehen.", sagte sie, nach einer längeren Pause. Sie klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch ich war dankbar, dass sie ging.

„Wir sehen uns dann später.", verabschiedete sie sich, hob kurz ihre Hand und schlich dann ausgesprochen leise hoch in unsere Schlafsaal.

Ich saß noch länger da und dachte über Luca nach. Was hatte sie mit _Es gibt Dinge, gegen die ich keine Chance habe_ gemeint?

Vielleicht wusste sie ja von Remus Verwandlungen.

Ja, ja genau, sie wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war und ihr war klar geworden, dass sie das für immer trennen würde. Schwachsinn natürlich, aber sie musste das wohl denken. Ich meine, es ist selbstverständlich nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken einen Werwolf als festen Freund zu haben, aber und da würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen...es war machbar.

Und im Grunde traute ich ihr den Mut zu es zu schaffen. Mit Remus.

Da war etwas an ihr, jetzt wo ich mir ihre Augen, diese schönen Augen, wieder bewusst ins Gedächtnis rief, etwas, dass...anders war. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es umschreiben sollte, ich konnte es nicht vermitteln oder erklären, ich wusste es eben nur.

Sie war besonders.

...

Ging dann alleine frühstücken, überhaupt sah ich weder Remus, noch Luca, noch James an jenem Schultag besonders oft.

Ich wollte einfach mal meine verdammte Ruhe haben!

Ich hatte -und das sage ich ohne zu dramtasieren, was ich ja gelegentlich gerne mache- in den letzten Tage wirklich viel um die Ohren gehabt und das Alleinsein half mir meine Gedanken ein wenig zu sortieren.

Ließ alles Revue passieren und versuchte einen Sinn im Ganzen zu sehen.

**1.** Ich war schwul;** 2.** Remus hatte eine Freundin; **3.** Ich war alleine und, wie so oft, der Doofe.

Diese drei Grund-Erkentnisse schmetterten mich, milde gesagt, mächtig zu Boden. So viel Pech durfte eine einzelne Person doch gar nicht haben, oder?

War ja nicht so, dass mich **1.** so dermaßen gestört hätte, klar Vorurteile gab´s überall, auch unter den ach-so-toleranten Zauberern, aber es war noch zu früh sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. **2.** tat wirklich weh, Luca war...Luca eben, was auch immer das hieß, ich wusste nur, dass ich sie nicht hasste. Schlimm genug.

Was alles jedoch noch toppte war **3.** Einsam sein ist grausam, böse, schmerzt und argh...ist einfach widerlich. Ich war alleine obwohl es endlich einmal so aussah, als hätte ich _ihn _gefunden. Verrückte Sache!

Das hatte mich nun nicht wirklich weitergebracht, nicht wahr?

Aber was half es schon groß über etwas nachzudenken, wenn man nicht handelte? Ich konnte die ganze Geschichte jahrelang analysieren und in bestimmte Kategorien, was die Boshaftigkeit mir gegenüber anging, einteilen, doch es würde doch viel mehr bringen, wenn ich einfach...

...

"Remus, warte!", keuchte ich und kam atemlos neben ihm zum stehen. War das ertse Mal, dass ich ihn heute sah und..._gggrrr_...er sah gut aus.

Mitternacht war schon um. Wir hatten gerade Astronomie im Nordturm gehabt, sehr schön...sehr langweilig...Ich war schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten weggepennt. Wie dem auch sei, nun brauchte ich Remus Notizen, denn sogar ich hatte begriffen, dass die ZAG´s näher waren, als mir vielleicht lieb war.

Er gähnte mich nur herzhaft an.

„Ich...hab nicht aufgepasst, Sirius, frag doch bitte James, ja?", nuschelte er mir unverständlich entgegen und wischte sich müde über die Augen.

„Na, du bist mir ein toller Streber.", neckte ich ihn.

„Luca und ich, wir waren ein bisschen spazieren, du weißt schon...", entgegnete Remus lässig. Mein Magen machte eine saubere Schraube mit Abschlusssalto. Ich knuffte ihn kumpelmäßig in die Seite, als Ansporn weiter zu reden. Ich war so ein Masochist, es ist ungalublich.

„Nicht, dass was du denkst.", antwortete Remus kühl und fixierte mich mit seinen hellen Augen. „Wir bleiben sauber."

Ich schnaubte auf. „Heißt dass etwa, ich bin versaut?"

Er sah mich kurz prüfend an, drehte sich kurz um, ob niemand direkt neben uns ging. „Sirius...", schnurrte er erschreckend anziehend. „Du bist der Inbegriff des Versauten...und ich meine jetzt nicht Dreck...", fügte er dunkel hinzu und wieder überfiel mich dieser plötzliche Drang ihn sofort an die Wand zu pinnen und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu v-

Ein hohes, zuckersüßes Lachen riss mich jäh aus meinen Nachträumen. Remus lachte. Und es schien, als wolle er sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Sirius, als hätte ich dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."

Oh-ha, wie witzig.

Ich schwieg mich beleidigt aus, die Müdigkeit war wohl _ganz plötzlich_ von ihm abgefallen, nun wie dem aus sei, zumindest besaß er den Anstand nichts weiter zu sagen und dezent seinen Mund, den ich so gerne..., zu halten.

Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. James blieb seltsamerweise verschwunden, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen wo er war...

Die Schüler um uns herum wurden immer weniger, neben der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten trennte sich cirka die Hälfte von uns. Schließlich mussten die Hufflepuffs noch einen Stock tiefer. Die meisten anderen, wie ich nicht unamüsiert feststellte, waren auch schon ziemlich müde, hey, Molly taumelte richtig vor uns herum.

Entweder zuviel Bier gekostet...oder zuviel Arthur.

...

Der nächste Tag war...ereignislos. Na ja, fast.

Nahm alle drei Hauptmahlzeiten brav zu mir, spielte perfekt meine Rolle als Unbeteiligter, während Luca und Remus turtelten.

Übrigens, Luca schien unser frühmorgendliches Gespräch sehr schnell wieder vergessen zu haben, **argh**, sie machte keine Andeutungen, sah mich weder böse, noch traurig an, ja sie wirkte richtig _ausgelassen_.

"Wer von euch kommt nun mit zum Traning?", fragte James, während wir vier auf dem Weg nach draußen zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe waren. Kurz vorm Schlosstor hielten wir allerdings noch einmal an. Luca hatte jetzt Zaubertränke in den Kerkern; ergo: große Verabschiedung.

"Eigentlich wollten wir ja mitgehen.", sagte Remus und legte einen Arm sanft um Lucas Schultern. Uäh.

"Aber im Grunde haben wir...", redete Luca bedächtig weiter und sah Remus tief, _sehr_ tief in die Augen.

"...was anderes vor.", improvisierte er schnell und sah uns beide entschuldigend an. Mir entging nicht, dass Lucas Hand auf seinem Hintern lag. Argh.

"Wie ihr meint.", sagte James und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann gingen wir beide raus.

...

Es war knapp nach zehn Uhr, das Traning beendet und immer noch angenehm warm. Ein leichter Wind strich durch die Bäume und wirkte seltsam erfrischend auf mich.

James hatte eine ordentlich Show abgeliefert und ich meinte wirklich eine _Show_. Ich kannte ihn und die Quidditchregeln lange genug um zu wissen, dass es im eigentlichen Sinne nicht notwendig war, wie ein Model -die Haare durch den Wind nach hinten zerzaust- auf seinem Besen stehend über die Tribünen hinweg zu fegen.

Ich wusste auch, dass er sich solche Mühe im Grunde nie gab, und vor allem nicht, wenn ein wichtiger Wettkampf -wie die Schulmeisterschaft- kurz bevor stand.

Jedoch, und das wusste ich noch viel besser als alles andere, es gab immer Ausnahmen.

Lily war so eine Ausnahme.

Ich hatte in meinem Leben noch kein nervtötenderes Mädchen kennen gelernt. Sie war der Typ Kratzbürste²...und uäh, ich übertrieb hier nicht. Vom ersten Moment an, in dem Potty sie gesehen hatte, war er nun..._fasziniert_.

Er hatte oft versucht es mir zu erklären, vor allem da er trotzdem keine Probleme zu haben schien, sich anderweitig, das zu holen, was er brauchte, „aber...", predigte er mir nun schon seit Jahren vor, „wenn ich nur einmal eine Chance bei ihr hätte, ich würde sie nicht mehr hergeben. Sie ist das, was ich spontan als Traumfrau betiteln würde." Ich hatte seine kleine Vernarrtheit in diese Irre nie verstanden, also erst recht nicht, als er gerade heute Abend wieder heftigst begann mit ihr zu flirten.

Ich sage das nun ganz unschwul, quasi als fremder Außenstehender: James **ist** attraktiv. Das konnte ich nie bezweifeln, er hatte seinen Charme und seine Reize, aber bei Lily Evans prallte er (noch) gegen eine Betonwand.

Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, das war wie das Amen im Gebet. Sie hasste ihn, er verzehrte sich nach ihr. Sie fand ihn widerlich, er wollte ein Date. Ziemlich verfahrene Situation also, nun jedenfalls schien James geglaubt zu haben, dass Lily ihn doch wollte, da sie uns am heutigen Abend mit ihrer Anwesenheit beim Training erfreute. Sehr untypisch.

Wiederum nicht so untypisch, dass ich auf Verliebtheit geschlossen hätte. Aber Liebe macht blind –und blöd.

„Was seufzt du denn so hilflos durch die Gegend?", kicherte James unerwartet hinter mir und holte nun auch schnell den letzten Rest zu mir auf. Seine Lippen waren seltsam rot.

„Ich seufzte nicht und schon gar nicht hilflos...", konterte ich gelassen.

James schulterte seinen Besen locker. „Hach, ich wusste es ja immer schon."

Ich sah ihn einen Moment stumm an, ahnte Schlimmstes. „Häh?"

„Oh...", sagte er besonders langgezogen und sah betont lässig zum Schloss direkt vor uns hoch. Er wollte mich neugierig machen. Gelang ihm auch.

„Was denn nun?", fuhr ich ihn gereizt an und ich hatte schlagartig die böse Vermutung, dass es etwas mit seinen Lippen zu tun hatte.

„Sie kann küssen.", grinste er begeistert und ein versonnener Gesichtsausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ihre Zunge, Sirius, das lässt auf mehr hoffen." Er knurrte begierig.

„Evans.", antwortete ich schlicht.

„Himmel, ja.", hauchte James und biss sich selbst auf die Lippen. „Ich schwöre, sie schmeckt so gut."

„Will ich wissen, was du alles schon von ihr gekostet hast?", fragte ich rhetorisch, konnte mir trotzdem ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. War ja logisch gewesen.

„Nichts wofür ich mich schämen müsste, ich bin schließlich nicht so versaut wie _du_...", lachte James überschwänglich und kniff mir mehr hart, als zart in die Wangen.

„Pah!", rief ich. „Warum glaubt ihr alle, ich wäre versaut. Hallo? Ich bin der Einzige, der von euch solo ist!" Ich schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, war ja echt wahr.

„Alle?", fragte James verwirrt. Er klang, als redete er mit einem Idioten. „Ich bin alleine, Sirius." Ich stockte kurz, **oops**, hatte wohl für Remus mitgeschimpft.

„Oh, verstehe...", sagte James, „Remus hat dir das auch schon erzählt, was?" Etwas in seiner Stimme gefiel mir nicht. Absolut nicht.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte ich vorsichtig und wappnete mich innerlich.

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass er recht hat. Ich sage nur: _ein schöner Morgen in Remus Bett_." Das Ende des Satzes sprach er ganz außergewöhnlich gedehnt und langsam aus. Und seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung keineswegs.

**Gaaaaah!**

Er hatte es nicht vergessen, er wusse es, oh Gott, James _WUSSTE ES_.

„Die letzten paar Tage, habe ich mich zu _Beobachtungszwecke_n etwas zurückgehalten, aber im Grunde...war es ja klar." Er sah mich beinahe fröhlich an. Ich brach beinahe zusammen. „Ich werde nichts sagen, nichts andeuten, nichts fragen, nur beobachten...und mich in meinem stillen heimlichen Kämmerchen über eure Ungeschicktheit schieflachen. Du musst wissen, du bist nämlich,", er schien selbst überrascht, „entgegen all meiner Erwartungen, nicht der einzige Idiot unter meinen besten Freunden."

Ich glotzte ihn nur entgeistert an. Was?

„Denk mal darüber nach.", forderte mich James schließlich, mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf. „Denk _wirklich gut_ nach."

Dann ließ er mich einfach im Dunkeln stehen. Sprichwörtlich.

...

**t.b.c.**

Ziemlich lang geworden, nicht? Tja-ja, der siebte Tag ist sicherlich der Kürzeste..und doch nicht minder wichtig im Gesamtbild. Har.Har.

Soll ich mir "uäh" patentieren lassen?

**Reviews** nicht vergessen.


	9. Chapter 8: Sweet Revenge

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Remus/Luca; SORRY

_Warning:_ SLASH; OOC

Hey ya!

**evil grinZ**... Ihr seid doch nur genial, echt wahr! Jedes Review ist wie ein Tom Felton- Poster für mich. Ich liebe euch! Und ich liebe Tom Felton...Ähm ja genau, es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie leicht mir die Story von der Hand geht, es ist ein irrsinniger Spaß sie zu schreiben und ich hoffe für euch, sie zu lesen.

**Einen goldenen Schnatzer wünsche ich:**

Kynny (Och, was für ein Schwachsinn, jeder darf mich knutschen **lach**, nya nur n´kleiner Witz, aber das bist du allemal wert **nick**), Nicole, Howling-at-the-Moon (Ich hab einen eigenen Altar, wie geil ist das? **gg**), Manya (Nun, leider, ich sag´s noch mal, Remus und Luca sind wirklich zusammen... Ach, verdammt und was ist mit „harhar"?), Jinxx (Nein, nein vermute ruhig, solange du mir nicht unterstellst, ich wäre Peter-Fan, kann ich über alles lachen.), Maia May, milva, Taetzchen (Nya, die kennst das doch, Liebe macht blind –und blöd.), Lady-Dione, SiriBlack (Wahrscheinlich wird es eine Fortsetzung hierzu geben, aber eine komplett neue Story mit Sirius als „Denker", wird wohl nicht mehr kommen.), Aisa ( Ja, Sirius philosophiert gerne, aber genau deswegen schreibe ich bevorzugt in diesem Stil, man kann sich da sehr viel von sich selbst borgen. Was ich meine ist, Sirius Gedanken sind zu 70% auch meine eigenen.),

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

....

**Eighth day: Sweet Revenge**

...

_I HATE her. _

:::::::

Ein nackter Remus.

Ein zweiter nackter Remus.

Und...ein dritter nackter Remus.

Hatte es auch schon mit Schafe zählen probiert, aber nun ja, wenn man ich die zählte, dann wurde ich müde und lief Gefahr _tatsächlich_ einzuschlafen.

Und genau das wollte ich eben nicht, ich wollte nur Remus, ich meine nackte Remusse (wie krank klingt denn das?) in meinem inneren, von niemandem außer mir gesehenen, Auge herum tanzen lassen...hach...

Es war kurz nach halb zwei in der Nacht und ich lag müde, schlapp und mit schmerzendem Rücken in meinem flauschigen Bettchen. Argh.

Nachdem James mich einfach so stehen gelassen hatte, war ich erst mal doof herumgestanden, etwas das ich in den letzten Tagen ausgesprochen oft getan habe.

Drehte mich unbehaglich in meiner Decke eingemummt, um. **Oooh ierks**, hätte mich fast stranguliert, war sowieso arschheiß. Schälte mich also aus meiner Decke, argh, jetzt fror ich. Und dachte an einen nackten Remus.

Wah!

Könnt ihr euch meine Frustration vorstellen, zuerst Remus (Oh, gggrrrr..), dann Luca (Oh, igitt), und zu allem Überfluss auch noch James. Was mich wirklich schockiert hatte, war nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass James mich einfach so am Arsch hatte sitzen lassen, nope, das Problem war, dass ich befürchtete, er hatte etwas wichtiges und intelligentes gesagt...nur hatte ich´s nicht kapiert.

Fuhr mir entnervt übers Gesicht, schwitzte wie eine Sau.

Ich seufzte. Ha! Schon wieder so eine lästige Angewohnheit, die ich im Prinzip nur Remus Lupin zu verdanken hatte. Wenn er nicht so _gggrrrr_ wäre und ich nicht so _schwabbel_ in seiner Gegenwart, dann hätte ich eindeutig weniger Probleme.

Vielleicht hätten wir, James und ich, uns einfach nicht mit Remus vertragen sollen... oh oh oh, ich wusste es, dass Grundproblem lag darin, dass ich mich von Anne getrennt hatte. Ja, genau! **Das war´s!**

Im Grunde war Anne...eh nett gewesen.

Ziemlich hübsch, lange dunkle Haare, große haselnussbraune Augen. Eine helle, süßliche Stimme, unwiderstehliche Lippen.

Wir hatten uns im Hogwarts-Express kennen gelernt, sie war einfach so in James und mein Abteil gestürzt, am Anfang dieses Jahres. Sie war knallrot geworden und hatte sich hundertmal entschuldigt. Musste grinsen.

Leider war sie verschwunden gewesen, bevor ich sie nach ihrem Namen fragen konnte, aber unser nächstes Treffen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Das war in der Eulerei, sie wollte einen Brief abgeben, ich nur _Hungerhaken_ füttern. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, sie lachte die meiste Zeit, nieste mir voll auf den Umhang und ich lachte mich darüber fast krank. Wir verabredeten uns dann in Hogsmeade. Mhm, das waren eben Geschichten, die das Leben schrieb.

Ja, sie war schon irgendwie bezaubernd, ja, _sehr _bezaubernd.

...

Gähnte herzhaft.

Ein nackter Remus.

Ein zweiter nackter Remus.

Und...ein Dritter.

_Uäh...wo war ich?_

::::::::

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war es kurz vor Mittag, zum Glück hatten wir heute frei. „Urgh..." Streckte mich ausgiebig.

„Oh, morgen Sirius.", sagte Remus hinter meinem Vorhang. Ich sah nur verschwommen seinen schmalen Schatten, der sich schnell hin und her bewegte und grinste.

„Hi."

Von einem fast unheimlichen Elan gepackt (jaaa, mein Rücken machte wieder mit), stand ich in einem Schwung auf und riss die Vorhänge beiseite. Die Sonne flutete in unser Zimmer und erhellte es freundlich. Remus stand tief über James Bett gebeugt und schien angestrengt nach etwas zu suchen. Ui, sein Hintern.

Trat dichter an ihn heran, als es eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre und fragte (Himmel, ich hoffe es klang verführerisch.): „Was machst du denn da?"

Halleluja, war ich gei-

„James´ Schnatz suchen.", erwiderte Remus entnervt und knurrte zornig auf.

„Oh.", sagte ich verwundert und dieses gewisse Ziehen in meinem Bauch flaute schlagartig ab.

„Das Scheißding ist mir gestern aus der Hand geflutscht.", zischte er und warf James Polster über seinen Kopf hinweg.

Ich sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Warum suchst du dann in _James Bett_?"

„Weil ich ihn in James Bett verloren habe?!", fauchte Remus ungehalten zurück, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Ich zuckte nur eine Sekunde zurück, tja, so nicht mein Freund.

„Warum hast du ihn gerade in _James Bett_ verloren?", bohrte ich unnachgiebig weiter und beherrschte mich nur knapp meine Arme nicht beleidigt vor der Brust zu verschränken und meine Unterlippe trotzig nach vorne zu schieben.

„Weil ich gestern die ausgesprochen ehrenwerte Aufgabe hatte, mir seine kleine Zungeakrobatikgeschichte mit Lily Evans anzuhören." Er knurrte wieder auf, dieses Mal klang es aber eher amüsiert, als rasend.

„Und da konntest du nicht in **deinem** Bett bleiben?", fragte ich langsam.

Er atmete schwer ein, ein langer Ruck ging durch seinen gesamten schlanken Körper, als hätte er gerade sehr lange die Luft angehalten. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er rückwärts von James Bett runter und drehte sich schließlich endlich zu mir um.

Seine Haare waren hinter die Ohren gestrichen und die Ärmel seines Pullovers hochgestreckt, er wirkte noch immer ein wenig zornig und ungeduldig, aber seine Stimme klang sanft und kontrolliert wie immer. „James hat so geschrieen, und da du schon geschlafen hast, dachte ich mir geh ich lieber rüber, bevor er dich aufweckt." Er sah mich ein paar Sekunden schweigend an.

_Aaahhhh..._

Ich war erstarrt, vor Freude, Freude, Freude...und ach ja...Erregung.

Mir fielen spontan Wörter wie „süss", „zuckersüss", „knackig", „sexuell erregt", „verliebt" oder „geil" ein, aber ich räusperte mich nur und lächelte dankbar.

„Ich war gestern wirklich müde, also schätze ich hast du mir ziemlich viel erspart.", sagte ich darauf hin und verschränkte die Arme nun doch vor der Brust (keine Sorge, ich achtete sehr genau darauf, dass ich nicht wie ein eifersüchtiges Weib rüberkam).

„Leider konnte ich es mir selbst nicht ersparen.", lachte Remus und hob James Polster wieder auf und drapierte ihn liebevoll auf dessen Bett. Mach es bei mir auch so!

**Mach es mir überhaupt!**

„Es war ungefähr halb vier, als er auf einmal meinen Namen gezischt hat.", erzählte Remus weiter und richtete sich wieder auf. „Und du kennst James´ Zischen.", fügte er augenrollend hinzu. Ohne zu zögern, rief ich mit verstellter Stimme die, ganz ehrlich, wirklich wie die von James klang: „Reeemmmmuusssss."

Es ist witzig, dass James sogar noch vor mir in den Stimmbruch kam, dass klang eine Zeit lang wirklich fürchterlich, als schlachtete man ein Schwein grausamst ab. Konnte er ja keinen Ton halten. Nun, mittlerweile hatte es sich gebessert und seine Stimme war „nur noch" dunkel und etwas gedehnt.

„Exakt.", stimmte Remus mir zu und nickte betrübt. „Mich wundert´s ja, dass du da noch weiter geschlafen hast, aber wie auch immer, mich hat´s aus dem Halbschlaf hochgerissen, du weißt ja vor Vollmond schlaf ich nie wirklich tief." Jupp, wusste ich. Har.Har.

„Er hat dann gleich losgelegt." Erst jetzt sah ich, wie müde Remus wirklich aussah, die Augenringe waren tiefer als sonst und sein Blick war noch einen Tick sorgenvoller. Och, armes Baby. „Lily…oh, ich schwöre...", imitierte nun Remus James.

„...das lässt auf mehr hoffen.", beendete ich seinen Satz.

„Ich hoffe, er schafft es dieses Mal, ich meine so vernarrt wie er in sie ist...", murmelte Remus nachdendlich und sank auf James Bett.

„So schlecht geschlafen?", wechselte ich das Thema vorsichtig und ließ mich nun auf mein eigenes Bett fallen.

Remus lachte leise auf. „Nein, nur schlecht geträumt."

„Worüber?"

„Oh...", grinste Remus seltsam träumerisch, „ernsthaft, Sirius, dass willst du gar nicht wissen."

Ich brummte nur zustimmend, ich wollte gar nicht widersprechen, da er aller Wahrscheinlickeit nach (wenn er so drein sah) von Luca geträumt hatte.

„Ich geh mal duschen.", sagte ich leise und graffte mich dann auf Richtung Bad zu wanken. Remus stand auch wieder auf um weiter zu suchen, „Ach, bevor ich´s vergesse,", rief er mir noch schnell nach, als ich bereits halb durch den Türrahmen war, „du kannst dieses _Homosexualitätsbuch_ nachher gleich haben. Ich bin schon fertig damit."

**Gah! Wah! Gah!**

Mein Puls war nun geschätzt bei 210.

Ich hatte es ja komplett vergessen, dieses vermaledeite Buch. Argh. Schlug mir geistig sehr hart gegen die Stirn.

„Oh...", stammelte ich und bemühte mich redlichst nicht rot zu werden. Mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg. „Gib es mir dann nachher, wenn ich wieder da bin, ja?"

„Klar, kein Problem.", entgegnete Remus, ohne aufzusehen.

:::::::

Schloss die Badezimmertür extra behutsam hinter mir. Sank dann auf den kalten Fliesenboden.

_Ich erinnerte mich wieder, dieses Scheißbuch, dass ich gelesen und dann in der Bibliothek hatte liegen lassen. Und als ich dann wieder zurückgekommen war, uäh, war es weg gewesen._

_In meiner Verzweiflung hatte ich sogar Madame Irma Pince um Hilfe bei der Suche gebeten. Allmächtiger, wie tief hätte ich noch sinken können?!_

_„__Nun, ", hatte ich letzten Endes aus der alten Schachtel herauspressen können, "das Buch wurde gestern von...Mr Lupin ausgeliehen."_

_Himmel, der Schock hatte gesessen._

Spürte wie mein Arsch langsam auf dem kalten Boden erfror und hievte mich so langsam hoch. Der Blick in den Spiegel war...war...erschreckend.

Meine Haare standen wild ab, was bei dieser Länge eine wahre Kunst ist, ich wirkte weinerlich und den Tränen nahe. Und obgleich ich das auch allemal war, normalerweise sah man mir so was nicht an. Scheiße!

Ich spritzte mir großzügig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und beobachtete wie die kleinen Tropfen langsam meine Wangen entlang rannen.

_Ich war dann vollkommen aufgelöst zurück zum Gryffindorturm getaumelt. Hatte mich hingelegt und an den Grundprinzipien meines Lebens gezweifelt, ein paar verwirrte Sekunden hatte sogar der Gedanke von mir Besitz ergriffen, dass Remus ebenfalls schwul war. _

_Nun, das hatte sich jetzt ja wohl erledigt, nicht wahr?_

_Oh ja, mein Rücken hatte so fürchterlich weh getan, aber dann hatte ich mich wieder aufgerafft, um...oh Himmel...ja, in Remus Sachen nach dem Buch zu kramen. _

Zog mich gemächlich aus, ich hätte am liebsten auf eine Dusche verzichtet, zu viel Anstrengung...ihr wisst schon. Aber einmal Schnüffeln an mir hatte gereicht, um mich eines besseren zu belehren. Uäh. Großes Uäh.

Drehte langsam das Wasser auf. Zuerst nur stockend, doch dann ein angenehm konstanter Strahl heißen Wassers ergoss sich über meinen Rücken. Ich streckte mich in alle Richtungen, um wirklich überall diese doch angenehme Wäre zu spüren.

Lehnte meine Arme gegen die Fliesenwand und schloss die Augen. Nur ein paar Momente später klebten meine Haare an meinem genauso nassen Gesicht. Ich ließ das Wasser weiterhin einfach rinnen...un die Erinngerung schwappte wieder hoch, wie eine Welle aus Gefühlen.

_Jedoch fand ich dieses verdammte Buch einfach nicht. Alles hatte er in seinem Koffer, nur dieses eine nicht. Ließ mich müde auf Remus Bett fallen...und da geschah es._

_Dieser irrsinnige Geruch, dieses Wunder, dieser Himmel auf Erden. Es hatte mich regelrecht betäubt und eingelullt, ich hätte gar nicht wiederstehen können, nicht einmal wenn ich es versucht hätte._

_Wider drang dieser zarte Hauch von Mirabellen in meinen Kopf. Langsam sank ich zurück in Remus weiches Bett, ließ mich treiben, verlor meinen Verstand und erlebte in meinen Träumen das Heißersehnte._

Mein Stirn ruhte nun an der eiskalten Wand. Heißer Dampf hülte mich ein, nicht zu fassen und doch immer präsent...wie Remus. Das Wasser hatte ich inzwischen komplett vergessen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich wusste nicht warum ich es tat, vielleicht als einfache Abwehr, wollte wohl nicht mehr das fühlen und denken, was sich so unabwendbar seinen Weg in mein Herz gebrannt hatte.

Ich hatte viel zu sehr gelitten, Liebe nur in meinen feuchten Träumen erfahren. Aber so würde es wohl ewig bleiben, denn es gab keine Chance für mich. Er war unerreichbar und das in so vielen verschiedenen Aspekten der ganzen Sache. Körperlich wie geistig.

Salzige Tränen vermischten sich ungefragt mit Wasser. Bildeten eine Einheit und flossen langsam und wärmend meinen zitternden Körper entlang.

:::::::

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig und bereit meinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten.

Ich zögerte ein letztes Mal, dann zog ich die Badezimmertür wieder mit einem Ruck auf, hinter mir drang ein Schwall heißen Dampfes aus dem Zimmer aus. Remus lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und sah nun interessiert zu mir auf.

„Ich hab es dir dorthin gelegt.", sagte Remus, „Madame Pince hat mir gesagt, dass du danach gesucht hast, als ich es heute morgen zurückbringen wollte."

Verdammte Pince!

„Danke.", nuschelte ich und legte mich ebenfalls aufs Bett. Mit ungeschickten Handgriffen schnappte ich mir das Buch, der Einband fühlte sich unter meinen, vom duschen, noch ganz aufgeweichten Fingern rau und eintrocknet an.

Schweigen. Totenstille.

Ich schlug lautlos die erste Seite des Buches auf.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus auf einmal in die Stille hinein und ich konnte mein krankes Herz nicht davon abhalten einen Sprung vor Freude zu machen.

„Ja?"

„Warum wolltest du dir dieses Buch ausborgen?", fragte Remus ruhig und er klang wirklich so fürchterlich gefasst. Ich konnte keinerlei Schwankung, die irgendwas über seines Gemütszustand verraten hätte, heraushören.

„Interesse.", antwortete ich und zwang mich genau so ruhig wie Remus zu klingen.

„Ach so."

Ich blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. Da war ein riesiges Bild, von einem jungen Mann, der unter Qualen verbrannt wurde. Es waren riesige Brandwunden auf seiner nackten Haut zu erkennen. Ich schauderte. Unter dem Bild stand: _Sir William Mattlock, damals hochangesehener Wissenschaftler, wurde nach der Entdeckung seiner Homosexualität am Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Er war nur eines der vielen Opfer der brutalen und reuelosen „Gesetzesverfechter" des Mittelalters._

Ich atmete tiefe durch. „Und du?"

Remus sah mich irritiert an, er hatte den Zusammenhang wohl schon vergessen.

„Warum du dieses Buch gelesen hast?"

„Oh...", grinste Remus verstehend und sah dann wieder in sein eigenes Buch. Stille. „Neugierde."

„Ach so."

Kennt ihr das, wenn eine Spannung in euch besteht, die ihr weder erklären noch verhindern könnt? Und wenn genau diese Spannung dafür sorgt, dass alles was um euch passiert viel bewusster abläuft?

Ich spürte jeden Millmeter dieser alten rauen Seiten unter meinen Fingern, als ich immer wieder umblätterte. Ich hörte Remus, wie er leise ausatmete, draußen die Vögel, die herum zwitscherten und ich sah die Sonne, wie sie sich unaufhalsam ihren Weg in jeden Winkel dieses Raumes suchte.

Und vor allem, spürte ich wieder jenen Knoten, verdreht und gewunden, in mir, der mir die Luft zum atmen nahm und mich ungewollt zum schweigen brachte. Auch wenn ich gerne geschrieen hätte.

Wir verstummten für die restliche Zeit bis James vom Training (welcher körperlichen Ertätigung auch immer) zurück kam.

„Ähm...", sagte James zögernd, als er sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen unseren Betten nieder ließ. Er warf seine Quidditchroben achtlos auf sein Bett und fuhr sich mit dem Unteram über die Stirn. „Was habt ihr denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?" Und wieder war da etwas in seiner Stimme das mit nicht gefiel. Absolut nicht.

Er vermied es entschieden, entweder Remus oder mir in die Augen zu sehen. Warum bloß?

„Gelesen.", antwortete Remus und hob andeutungsweise sein Buch. Ich ebenfalls.

„Sonst nichts?", fragte James enttäuscht (?).

„Nein.", antwortete ich langsam.

„Na dann...", sagte James und zog sich in einem Zug das Hemd über den Kopf. „Ach ja...", rief er auf einmal, noch halb im Hemd. „Luca erwartet dich unten, sie hat mich vorhin gebeten dich zu holen."

Remus wirkte gestört...also nicht geisterkrank, Himmel nein, nur gestört von etwas...oder jemandem.

„Mhm...", murmelte er, „ich bin dann weg."

War er dann auch. James auch.

Aber kurz bevor er endlich duschen ging, er stank wirklich, sah er mir noch einmal so eindringlich in die Augen. „Wie schnell einem jemand auf den Nerv gehen kann, wenn er oder SIE, nicht die _Richtige_ ist..."

War verwirrt. War traurig.

War eben **verliebt**.

:::::::

Ging dann gemeinsam mit James zum Mittagessen. Remus sah ich seltsamerweise nicht.

An jenem Tag war es schon wieder so sonnig draußen gewesen, ja das klang jetzt als würde mich das stören und irgendwie diese aufgezwungene Fröhlichkeit ärgerte mich richtig. James bettelte solange, bis ich einwilligte mit ihm draußen herum zu fläzen. Hatte im Grunde keine Lust. Hatte zu gar nichts Lust.

„James, es ist so langweilig.", meckerte ich zum x-ten mal und rollte mich wieder in den Schatten. Verdammt, die Sonne war schnell. Tat sie sicher nur mir zu Fleiß.

„Mhm...", murmelte James und kramte gedankenverloren in seiner Tasche herum.

„Woher...", fragte ich, als er auf einmal einen glitzernden Schnatz hervor holte. Ich legte mich bäuchlings neben ihn und stütze mich mit den Armen gelangweilt ab, so hatte ich zumindest eine gute Sicht auf die anderen Schüler, die herumkugelten.

„Geklaut.", schmunzelte James und ich hörte deutlich den Stolz aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Tolle Leistung.", antwortete ich blasiert.

Dann begann er den Schnatz immer auf Armlänge davon fliegen zu lassen; ich kannte ihn, seine Reflexe waren perfekt, er fing ihn jedes Mal knapp wieder ein. Das hob meine Laune zwar zeitweilig, ging mir aber dann doch nur wieder auf den Keks.

„Oh...", murmelte James auf einmal.

Ich hob den Kopf leicht an, doch konnte nichts überraschendes entdecken.

„Unten am See.", murmelte James und steckte den Schnatz augenblicklich zurück in die Tasche. Seine rechte Hand glitt zu seinen Haaren. Oh, alles klar.

Ich drehte mich vollständig um, ja da lsaß sie, Lily Evans. Die Schuhe ausgezogen, die Füße im Wasser herumbaumelnd. Ach, wie süß...

„Soll ich...", fragte James fast begierig und machte tatsächlich erste Anstalten auf zustehen. Ich sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, sah schließlich gegen die Sonne.

"Hör mir jetzt genau zu und versuch so viel wie möglich davon auch zu verstehen.", kommandierte ich und drückte James´ Arm nach unten, damit er sitzen blieb.

„Sei höflich, versuch nichts Dummes zu sagen, auch keinen von deinen sogenannten Witzen.", rezitierte ich ungerührt. Er wollte Evans, schon klar, aber dafür musste er ein paar Regeln beachten. „Geh, wenn sie es verlangt, sei nicht aufdringlich oder pervers...mach ihren Freundinnen Komplimente, aber nicht so, dass es klingt, als würdest du lieber mit denen vögeln."

Ich sah zu den drei Freundinnen, die neben ihr noch am Ufer saßen.

Okay, so eifersüchtig war nicht mal Evans um zu glauben, dass _die_...na ja egal...

James nickte und nickt und nickte.

„Ach...", fügte ich noch schnell hinzu, nachdem ich seinen Arm wieder losgelassen hatte und er sich auf den Weg zum See machte; senkte meine Stimme und machte es bei mir selbst vor, „wuschle dir ja nicht durch deine Haare, dagegen ist sie allergisch, wie du weißt."

„Okay.", meinte James betont cool.

Er würde wieder versagen, herrje, ich kannte ihn gut genug, um das zu wissen, er würde wieder seine doofen Witze machen und alle beleidigen, obwohl er eigentlich nur „Ich liebe dich." sagen wollte.

Drehte mich auf den Rücken und beobachtete James unauffällig. So weit, so gut.

Bis jetzt war seine Hand noch unten, ja sehr gut, Junge, er steckte sie nun in die Hosentaschen. Erster Gefahrenherd ausgelöscht. Oh, ierks. Lily verzog angewidert das Gesicht, die anderen auch. Aaaahhh!

Nun lachte sie. Sehr gut, James. Mach weiter so.

„Hi, Sirius."

„Hi.", antwortete ich geistesabwesend, ohne wirklich auf den Neuankömmling zu achten. Nun lachte James auch.

Ja! Ja! Ja!

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mich neben dich setze?"

Wütend wandte ich meinen Blick von Lily und James ab. War Luca. **Uäh.**

Sie wirkte müde und ausgemergelt, Remus war nicht bei ihr. Ich nickte stumm.

„Danke."

Ich sah sie kurz prüfend an. „Was gibt's ?"

„Och...", sagte sie nachdenklich und ließ ihre Hand sachte übers Gras huschen, „nicht viel. Eigentlich nur die Tatsache, das du immer noch nicht aufhörst..."

**Hä?**

Gehirnzellenaktivierung erfolgte! Ich sah ihr nun direkt in die großen, blauen Augen, die in der Sonne fast beängstigend glitzerten. Sie hatte die Arme nun hinter dem Rücken aufgestützt und ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Was?", fragte ich ehrlich verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, nach neulich morgen hättest du verstanden, was ich von dir will...", sagte sie sehr ruhig und irgendwie kam ich mir gerade sehr alleine und hilflos vor, obwohl nur fünf Meter neben mir ein paar Erstklässler Ball spielten. „Aber irgendwie scheint es nicht ganz in dein Mäusehirn gesunken zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte zuckersüß. Mir wurde schlecht.

Hatte Miss-Flach-Titte mich gerade ernsthaft beleidigt? Und dann auch noch dümmlich gegrinst?

„Ja, genau.", konterte ich, „wenn ich was über dumme Menschen wissen will, bist du sicherlich die Erste, die ich frage."

Ihr Lächeln erzitterte kurz, doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später war es wieder gefestigt.

„Ich dachte du hättest genug Mitleid mit mir, um endlich die Finger von ihm zu lassen.", flüsterte sie und sah kurz zu Lily und James.

Mitleid? Finger von ihm lassen?

Was?

„Was?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine...", sagte sie und lächelte noch mehr, „ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an, in dem ich dich sah: Du würdest Probleme machen!" Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer unschönen Grimasse.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?", fragte ich noch immer verwirrt, aber nun hatte ich einen bösen Verdacht.

„Von Remus natürlich.", bestätigte sie all meine Befürchtungen, „Am Anfang dachte ich, wir könnten Freunde werden, aber dann..."

Sie ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll in der Luft hängen.

„Dann hab ich mir überlegt, es wäre das Beste dich einfach ein bisschen zu täuschen. Du weißt schon, die Tränendrüsennummer..." Sie lächelte wieder. Meine Hand ballte sich unwillkürlich zu einer Faust. „Oh, Sirius, stehst du wirklich auf Remus?", sie imitierte ihre eigene Stimme, die von gestern morgen. Sie zog ihre Nase hoch. „Gegen dich hätte ich doch nie eine Chance." Dann legte sie ihren Kopf unerwartet auf meine Schulter.

Ich wollte mich losreißen, in mir brodelte es. Ich hatte meinem Gefühl misstraut, ich hatte ihr vertraut, anstatt mir selbst. Mir wurde klar, warum sie nach unserem Gespräch auf einmal so ausgelassen war, ich...doch sie zischte leise und ihre Hand schlang sich um meinen Arm: „Tu das, und ich schreie." Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme war unglaublich.

„Nur leider, leider, _leider_...", fuhr sie fort, ihr Kopf noch immer auf meiner Schulter, ihr Griff lockerte sich. „...hast du nicht verstanden, dass Remus ab jetzt tabu ist, nicht wahr?"

„Wie...", fragte ich, doch sie unterbrach mich jäh.

„Weißt du, Remus und ich hatten ein kleines Gespräch und es scheint fast so als hätte einer „seiner besten Freunde" ihm einen guten Ratschlag gegeben, der witzigerweise besagt, dass er mich nicht mehr so häufig sehen sollte.", fauchte Luca und der blanke Zorn stand ihr nun ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ich überlegte einen Moment und war mir dann ziemlich sicher, dass James der besagte „beste Freund" gewesen sein musste.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und hob ihren Kopf endlich wieder.

„So weit so schlecht, nicht wahr? Worum es mir nun geht ist Schadensbegrenzung. Ich weiß, dass du ihm diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hast, du kleine Schwuchtel." Ich biss die Zähne ganz fest zusammen und starrte wieder zu James, der sich gerade neben Lily setzte. So nah und doch so fern.

„Du wirst mit ihm reden und ihm erklären, dass du dich geirrt hast. Du wirst sagen, dass ich das Beste bin, was ihm passieren konnte, und das er mich im Grunde doch liebt." Sie klang fast fanatisch. Ja genau, er liebte sie, nach drei Tagen „Beziehung".

„Sicher nicht.", zischte ich und grinste nun ebenfalls. „Das ist einzig und allein dein Problem, wenn er endlich erkannt hat, was für eine hohle Nuss du bist."

**Haha!**

Sie holte tief Luft und...stand überraschenderweise auf. Sie putzte sich das Gras vom Umhang und lächelte mir freundlich zu. Doch das war ein falsches Lächeln.

„Nun...", sagte sie noch immer so künstlich grinsend, „wenn du´s nicht tust, dann erzähl ich Remus von deinen **Neigungen**." Sie machte eine _ausgesprochen_ eindeutige Geste und kehrte dann auf dem Absatz zurück hoch zum Schloss.

Ich saß ein paar Minuten nur schweigend und vor Wut zitternd da.

_Ich hatte eigentlich gar keine Wahl, nicht wahr?_

**t.b.c.**

****

****

Schwupps, wieder ziemlich lange geworden, was? **lächel** Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es.

**Reviews, bibittebe!**


	10. Chapter 9: Things will go my way Part I

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Remus/Luca – noch

_Warning:_ SLASH – OOC

_Music:_ The Calling - Things will go my way

_Sodele, meine Damen und – öhm Herren?_

Wie immer, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, ja auch jede Minute, bin ich von eueren lieben reviews hellauf begeistert. Ihr seid einfach die Besten, überhaupt!

Für mich ist dieses Chapter etwas gaaaanz besonderes, da es erstens das Neunte – und das ist meine Lieblingszahl, nope warum- und zweitens, das Kapitel ist, bei dem ich unweigerlich immer grinsen muss, wenn ich es lese, lest es, vielleicht geht´s euch ja genauso.

Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, ob ich den zweiten Teil des neunten Tages und den zehnten Teil doch zusammenfassen soll, aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich den zweiten Teil separat uploade; ergo: Nächstes mal gibt´s den zweiten Teil des neunten Tages und beim übernächsten mal den zehnten Tag. Ich hoffe ihr reviewt trotzdem, da wir ja bald zum Höhepunkt kommen **zwinker **und es sicher spannend bleibt.

**Knuddler, Flauscher und überhaupt liebe Grüße gehen an:**

milva (Tja, sorry, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber Luca wird wohl nicht verrecken, aber **räusper**, es gibt schlimmere Dinge, als den Tod **mit den augenbrauen wackel**), Kynny (**lach**), Maia May (Harhar, Perfektion wird überschätzt, es wird noch dauern, wenn überhaupt was passiert, was ich nie gesagt habe...), Manya, Dragenfire, SiriBlack (Immer wieder gerne.), Jinxx (Nein, Peter kommt in der Story gar nicht vor, ich weiß auch gar nicht wie ich ihn "artgerecht" darstellen sollte, hochintelligent und stumm, oder lustig und doof.), Taetzchen, arves.badhron, Padfoot´s Mate, Maja-chan, ickle Ronnie( Verdammt, und das Chapter ist noch länger als das letzte **gg**), Lady-Dione (Nö, Luca hatte ich schon immer als Biest eingeplant **eg**), DarkVerlvet (Wow, danke schön.), Alenia, Mary und Blackharpie( Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Remus es nicht weiß...)

**17 reviews, Leute, ich liebe euch -.-**

****

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

_IIII_

****

****

**Eighth day; Part** **II: Sweet Revenge**

**Ninth day; Part I: Things will go my way!**

_III _

****

****

Ich hatte eigentlich gar keine Wahl, nicht wahr?

Ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob ich die jemals gehabt hatte...

...

_„Sirius!", kreischte meine Mutter und ich hörte ihre donnernden Schritte immer näher kommen. Sofort kuschelte ich mich fester in meine Decke und zog meinen Kopf ein._

_„Was machst du da?", keifte sie, als meine Zimmertür geräuschvoll auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand aufschlug. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, nur ihre Lippen, in die sie voller Zorn gebissen hatte, waren blutrot._

_Ich schreckte unter ihrer Stimme immer wieder zusammen, sie war hell und mädchenhaft, doch erinnerte sie wenn sie schrie viel eher an eine Todesfee, die ihr Opfer in ihrem eigenen Sohn gefunden hatte._

_„Ich ziehe mich für die neue Schule an.", presste ich schließlich hervor und sah sie vorsichtig an._

_„Und habe ich dir nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt, dass du das tun sollst?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme schnitt Glas, genauso wie ihr Blick mich förmlich durchbohrte._

_Sie ging ohne weiteres auf meinen Schreibtisch zu, es war ein sehr alter aus edlem Mahagoni- Holz –das Material werde ich niemals vergessen- und packte die zwei weißen Hemden, die dort zusammengeknüllt lagen._

_Ihr Kopf hob sich wieder in meine Richtung, und ihre hüftlangen, glänzenden Haare verdeckten ihr halbes Gesicht. „Warum liegen diese Hemden so achtlos hier herum?"_

_Ich stellte meine Füße auf den Boden und lockerte den Griff um meine Decke. „Ich wollte sie nur anprobieren, Mutter, vielleicht hätte eines von ihnen mir besser gepasst, als das hier." Und ich zeigte hinweisend auf das Hemd, dass ich gerade trug._

_Sie hob eines der Hemden mit spitzen Fingern auf Augenhöhe, betrachtete es ein paar Sekunden stumm. Dann sah sie mich kalt aus ihren dunklen, tiefliegenden Augen an._

_Ich erinnere mich so genau, wie erschrocken ich war, erschrocken, weil meine eigene Mutter mich mit soviel Abscheu ansehen konnte._

_Aber vor allem erschrocken, weil ich wusste was nun unweigerlich folgen würde._

_„Es tut mir leid." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und merkte wie die ersten Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Früher, als ich noch ein Kind war, musste ich sehr oft weinen – meine Mutter brachte mir jedoch bei, dies nicht mehr so oft zu tun._

_Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, faltete die Hemden umsichtig zusammen, mit dem Blick und den Handgriffen, die so zart und behutsam aussahen, wie die einer liebenden Mutter...Dann legte sie, sie auf die Sessellehne. Und kam auf mich zu._

_Ihre Hand hob sich langsam, holte aus, die Ringe an ihren langen Fingern klapperten leise – und schlug zu._

_Ich spürte das Brennen auf meiner Wange, doch sagte nichts. Meine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen, ich hoffte so die Tränen zurückhalten zu können._

_„Du wirst anziehen, was ich für passend halte.", sagte sie ruhig, rieb ihre eigene, wohl schmerzende, Hand und schritt dann wieder zur Tür. „ Eine Wahl wird dir nicht gestellt."_

...

"Och, Häschen, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", neckte mich James dümmlich kichernd.

Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, er hatte sich nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten endlich von Lily verabschiedet – unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich ihn sogar nach dieser Schonfrist beinahe gewaltsam vom Seeufer wegzerren musste, sah fast so aus, als wäre er irre und ich sein Krankenwärter.

Dabei fühlte ich mich gerade ziemlich..._irre_.

Hatte beschlossen, vorerst nicht zu denken, also die allgemeinen Sachen schon...sonst würde ich ja irgendwann gegen eine Wand o.ä. laufen, wobei sich mir da wieder die Frage stellte, ob man ohne zu denken überhaupt... –ach nicht so wichtig. Bedachte man meine bisherigen Errungenschaften in den letzten Tagen, schien „nicht denken" sowieso kein allzu großes Problem darzustellen...

Nun, waren wir nur schweigend die Treppen hoch geschlurft –okay, okay_ ich_ war geschlurft- und ich versuchte mich immer wieder abzulenken, bevor Remus in meinen Gedanken nur noch Boxershorts trug. Yeah.

„Sirius, ernsthaft.", ermahnte mich James nun als wie in den Gang zu unserem Turm einbogen und es klang wirklich ernst, „Was ist los?"

„Ach...", druckste ich herum und sah betont aufmerksam auf meine Schuhspitzen, „Es ist was seltsames passiert..."

James Mund bildete ein rundes „O". Mittlerweile waren wir am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen, die gerade laut schnarchend auf ihren Bilderrahmen gestützt, döste.

„Sirius, das ist nicht schlimm!", flüsterte mir James ohne Vorwarnung zu und schüttelte meine Schulter, in einer, wie er wohl dachte, brüderlichen Art und Weise. „Wirklich, das kriegen wir wieder hin." Zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich mich ein Fünkchen besser fühlte.

Obwohl...ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich jäh, woher wusste-

„Erzähl es mir oben genauer, da sind wir-", er warf einen skeptischen Seitenblick zur fetten Dame, „...ganz alleine und ungestört." Kam nur am Rande dazu, mich zu fragen warum er mit mir alleine sein wollte? Oh-oh.

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen. „Hast du uns belauscht?"

James wirkte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „_Uns_?...Aaahhh", rief er nur eine Sekunde später aus und lachte. Zum Glück schreckte dadurch endlich _My fat lady _aus ihrem Schlaf hoch, sie rülspste-hustete-schnarchte in einem und murmelte dann: „Passwort?"

„Bezoar.", antwortete James unglaublicherweise höchst erfreut, und während die fette Dame mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite schwang, zog er mich auch schon, noch immer seine Hand in mein Schulterblatt vergraben, in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort war es, wie immer am Abend, gerammelt voll. Der Lärmpegel übertönte sogar James Stimme –eine beachtliche Leistung.

„Was?", rief ich gegen die anscheinend anschwellende Lautstärke, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog mich weiter, bis wir bei der Wendeltreppe angekommen waren. „Wann ist es denn passiert?", fragte James aufgeregt dann hob er mich förmlich in den fünften Stock.

Eine Sauerei, wenn ihr mich fragt, am Ende der Schule werden wir alle Unterschenkel mit dem Umfang eines ausgewachsenen Wildschweins haben...und locker die sieben Stöcke hochsprinten. Aber auf den Tag werde ich wohl nicht mehr warten.

„Was?", fragte ich nur wieder wenig intelligent und höflich zurück, als mich James - und ich kann sagen ich war froh das die Hetzerei nun ein Ende hatte - energisch in unser Zimmer stieß und es fein säuberlich und vorsichtig hinter sich schloss.

„Wann es passiert ist, frage ich?", er wirkte schlagartig ganz nachdenklich, „Wie seid ihr sie überhaupt losgeworden, ich meine sie klebt ihm ja an der Pelle, das ist keine Freude mehr." Er knurrte kurz wütend (Himmel, ich bete es war wütend) auf und sank dann erschöpft auf sein Bett.

„Wo-wovon redest du eigentlich?", fragte ich verstört und sah mich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um.

„Oh, wovon werde ich denn reden?", sagte er in diesem nervigen Stell-dich-nicht-so-dumm – Ton. Er deutete mir, mich neben ihn zu setzen, doch ich dachte nicht daran. Himmel, was sollte ich machen, wenn er mir aus Reflex plötzlich in den Arm biss?

„Pass auf James, vielleicht wär´s gut du...", setzte ich an, doch, wie könnte es anders sein, er unterbrach mich, „Wahrscheinlich doch gestern, nicht wahr? Ich wusste es, ich wusste es sofort, als ich rein kam, da war diese Aura, diese „Wir hatten wilden, illegal-geilen, hemmungslosen Sex." Ich wusste es immer."

...

**Hä?**

Ob ich in mit meinen bloßen Fäusten im Fall einer Schändung K.O. schlagen konnte?

Versuchte zu verstehen, was er da sagte, doch es ergab wirklich, wirklich, **ganz wirklich** keinen Sinn. Ich wimmerte armselig auf, James war wahnsinnig, ich hatte es immer befürchtet – ich meine wer so isst- , aber nun...

„Ich wette, er ist ein Tier im Bett.", phantasierte James unbekümmert weiter und stieß seine Arme befreiend in die Luft, „Klar, klar man sieht es ihm nicht an, das ist diese „Ich bin eine arme Sau." - Fassade aber im Grunde...im Grunde ist er ein Tier." Er schien so euphorisch, so begeistert, wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt er stand kurz vor einem Orgasmus.

„James?", fragte ich behutsam und näherte mich ihm ansatzweise. „Was redest du da?"

James sah mich empört an. „Von Remus und dir natürlich. - Von der gestrigen Fickerei."

...

Ging ins Nimmerland über, Geist löste sich vom Körper...fühlte mich frei, _so frei..._

...

_Fickerei, Fickerei...fick, fick, ficki-fick_

Ich schwöre, es war dieses verteufelte Wort, dass mich damals von meinem Seelenfrieden abhielt. Ich hätte locker ins Delirium fallen können, einfach wegkippen, alles in allem eine feine Sache...wenn, ja wenn nur dieses verdammte _Fickerei_ nicht gewesen wäre...

„Fickerei?", entgegnete ich schwach und ließ mich - alle Bissattacken-Gefahren vernachlässigend - neben ihn aufs Bett fallen. Mein Kopf war blutleer, zum Glück nicht nur mein Kopf, und ich sah Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen...äh ein nackter Remus...ein Zweiter...ein Dritter...

James erstarrte und ich glaube er hatte tatsächlich kurz zu atmen aufgehört. „Nicht?", fragte er panisch, „Das war´s nicht, was du gemeint hast?"

Pendelte meinen Kopf nach rechts, nach links und wieder in die Mitte zur Ausgangsposition.

„Oh!"

...

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet, ihr wärt zusammen...", murmelte James und machte dieselbe verdammte Geste, wie zuvor Luca am See.

„Was ich eigentlich versucht habe dir mitzuteilen,", brachte ich schließlich mühselig hervor und legte mich ganz auf James Bett zurück. Es war nicht annähernd so weich wie Remus. „...war, dass Luca mit mir gesprochen hat. Unten am See."

James legte sich ebenso zurück.

„Sie sagte, Remus habe mit ihr geredet und gesagt, dass er sich von nun an nicht mehr so oft mit ihr treffen wolle. Sie meinte, dass „sein bester Freund" ihm das geraten hätte.", redete ich schlabberig weiter und betrachtete den Baldachin über mir. „Das warst du nicht wahr, James?"

Ich hörte ein leises Rascheln, als James nickte.

„Das war noch nicht alles, was sie gesagt hat.", fuhr ich mich schicksalsträchtiger Stimme fort. „Sie sagte, ich darf zitieren, „Wenn du nicht noch einmal mit ihm redest, dann erzähl ich ihm von deinen Neigungen, du Schwuchtel."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile.

Ich schlang meinen Umhang enger um mich, die plötzliche Kälte, die in mir hochgekrochen war, versuchte ich trotzdem so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

James hatte ernsthaft angenommen, dass Remus und ich...miteinander geschlafen hätten. Ich musste innerlich auflachen und aufheulen - gleichzeitig. Das würde nie, nie, **niemals** passieren, tief in meinem Herzen hatte ich das schon akzeptiert. Und doch es schmeichelte mir, dass James mir so gute Chancen einräumte.

Er regte sich nun unruhig neben mir. „Tut mir ehrlich leid, ich wollte dir nur helfen. Und Remus doch auch."

Nickte. „Es stört dich absolut nicht, dass..." Ich ließ den Satz bewusst vage in der Luft hängen.

„Nein, oh nein,", sagte James sofort und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, „Ich meine, es gibt schon etwas, dass mich stört an der Sache, weißt du..." Er sah mich eilig an.

„Hm?"

„Na ja, das du in die Betten fremder Leute masturbierst. Das ist bedenklich, hast du das bei meinem Bett denn auch schon gemacht?" Er lachte unkontrolliert auf und hob seine Knie zur Brust.

„Uäh.", erwiderte ich verdrießlich, „Das war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher."

„Ja, klar."

„Hältst du mich wirklich für so pervers?", fragte ich und sah ihn direkt an. „Uh, Sirius, sieh mich nicht so an, sonst glaube ich dir am Ende noch." Er lachte sich schlapp über seinen doofen Witz. Haha.

Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt und ich ihm mal ordentlich auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte, fragte er urplötzlich wieder ernst: „Was machst du jetzt? Wegen Luca?"

Ich zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Ja, keine Ahnung. Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, dass er sie öfter sehen soll." Es stimmte, diese Vorstellung schnürte mir direkt die Brust ab, meine Feindin zu unterstützen _meinen_ kleinen Remus für sich zu gewinnen.

**Pah, so nicht!**

„Mhm, aber wenn du es nicht tust, verrät sie dich...", gab James zu bedenken und rollte sich seitlich ab um sich bäuchlings über meinen Kopf zu lehnen.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete ich nur und begann am Saum meines Umhangs herumzuspielen.

...

Ich hörte das leise Klacken unserer Zimmertür. Das konnte nur heißen, dass...

„Uh-oh...heute gar nicht nackt untereinander?", fragte Remus sarkastisch und warf ein blau eingebundenes Buch lässig auf sein Bett. Mein Kopf schnellte nach oben – und kollidierte mit James.

„Au, du Idiot.", rief James und rieb sich seine Stirn, „Pass doch auf!"

„Argh...", keifte ich zurück und tastete meinen Kopf nach einer schwer blutenden Platzwunde ab. Remus lachte aus vollem Herzen los. „Ha, und ihr seid das Intelligenteste was die fünfte Klasse zu bieten hat." Er kam auf uns zu, in seinem wunderbar wiegenden, sanften, leichtfüßigen...ähm – Gang.

Ich saß nun aufrecht auf James Bett, meine Beine hatte ich ausgestreckt, irgendwie sah ich aus wie ein zusammengesunkener Mehlsack. Ein Mehlsack mit Höllenschmerzen.

„Och...", bemitleidete mich Remus, „Kommt schon, so schlimm war´s auch nicht..."

Ich sah ihn einen Augenblick lang stumm an, dann wurde mein Blick unfokussiert. Diesen Satz, genau den gleichen hatte er schon mal gesagt...vor zwei Jahren...

...

_„Kommt schon, so schlimm war´s auch nicht...", kicherte Remus und schraubte seine wöchentliche Flasche Shampoo auf. Er hatte nur ein dünnes Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, James und ich ebenfalls._

_Wir waren im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer, Arthur Weasley, ein etwas duseliger Fünftklässler hatte uns das Passwort verraten. _

_Nun gut, eigentlich hatten wir es ihm angeschwatzt, aber wir wollten Hogwarts eben nicht verlassen ohne zumindest einmal in einer zarten Mischung aus Waldmeister und Zimt zu baden, während fußballgroße Seifenblasen –die so schön glitzerten- an uns vorbeischwebten._

_Keiner von uns wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, regulär zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt zu werden, nya, vielleicht eben noch Remus, aber James oder ich –niemals._

_Wie auch immer, an meinem Geburtstag hatten die beide mir diesen langgehegten Seifenblasen-Zimt-Traum erfüllt. Ich war gerade dabei gewesen, mich auch von meinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien, als James in seiner lieblich dezenten Art hinter mir her gesprungen war und uns beide ins das randvolle Becken befördert hatte._

_Hatte mir dabei am Beckenboden den Kopf geschlagen. **Aua.**_

_James auch, aber der litt wesentlich lauter als ich. _

_„Ich sterbe, ich sterbe. Es ist nur deine Schuld, Sirius, wenn du das nächste Mal Geburtstag hast, wirst du an meinem Grabstein stehen, auf dem geschrieben steht: DU BIST SCHULD, BLACK! Kannst du mit dieser Sünde leben? Hm? Kannst du? Kannst du?" Und bei jedem "Kannst du?" hatte er mir gut einen halben Liter Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt._

_„Schluss jetzt! Wir wollen Sirius Geburtstag in Frieden ausschwimmen lassen.", schlichtete Remus kurzerhand unseren Streit und mit der Shampoo-Flasche bewaffnet, gedachte er endlich auch ins Wasser zu kommen._

_Mein nasses Handtuch warf ich achtlos neben den Beckenrand. Remus knotete gerade seines auf und ließ sich, dann langsam wie eh und je am Rand nieder. Um das Wasser an zu testen. Lupinsche Tradition._

_Seine Brust war von feinen, hauchzarten Narben übersäht, die meisten hatten die Form von Kratzspuren. Sie waren blass und fielen auf den ersten Blick gar nicht großartig auf. Er hatte auch sehr knubbelige Knie, auf denen meistens fünfzehn blaue Flecke gleichzeitig prangten. _

_Damals vertröstete er uns immer mit Geschichten, wie "Ach, das war nur ein großer Hund." oder überhaupt "Das war nur ein wildes Tier." Er lebte ja am Land._

_Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass im Grunde Remus das wilde Tier war._

_Eine weiteres markantes Merkmal an Remus Lupin waren...nun, er schämte sich deswegen fürchterlich... seine ausgesprochen großen Füße. _

_E__r selbst war klein, ich glaube so 1.75 höchstens – ich war beinahe 1.90 und er ging mir bis zum Kinn-, seine Hände waren klein und zierlich, die Finger auch, eigentlich alles – nur die Füße waren wahre Quadratlatschen._

_Dünn natürlich, wie Remus eben überhaupt war, aber er hatte mindestens drei oder vier Schuhnummern größer als ich und das hieß schon was._

_Ich erinnerte mich, genau wie ich ihn damals interessiert gemustert hatte. Es hatte bei mir nicht die geringste Erregung ausgelöst, aber jetzt...da musste ich unglaublich grinsen...denn wenn ich heute wieder mit ihm baden müsste, ich glaube, meine Reaktion wäre eine gaaaanz andere..._

...

„Es ist schon halb zwölf, wisst ihr das?", fragte Remus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mhm, klar.", murmelte James, „Sagt mal, blute ich?"

Remus beugte sich, milde lächelnd –so wie man eben einen Wahnsinnigen anlächelt- zu ihm herunter, überprüfte die Wunde und sagte dann mit fachmännischer Miene: „Nein, James, nicht mal ein Kratzer."

James knurrte beleidigt auf.

„Und du, Sirius, soll ich bei dir auch noch mal kontrollieren?", fragte Remus dann und sah mich an. Seine Augen waren flüssiges Gold, ich wusste es...und sie kamen schnell näher.

Er lehnte sich auch über mich und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag zu viel aus.

„Na ja, das sieht schon wesentlich dramatischer aus, als bei dir, James.", grinste Remus und eine seiner schmalen Hände berührte meine Stirn. Die Fingerkuppen waren angenehm warm und tasteten sich vorsichtig über meine –für Berührungen solcher Art- überempfindliche Haut.

„Oh, zeig her.", maulte James neben mir und warf sich mit einem Ruck halb auf mich. Remus zuckte zurück und stellte sich wieder aufrecht vor uns hin, während James meinen Kopf genau untersuchte.

„Nee, ich sehe da nichts, Remus.", stellte James dann fest und ließ wieder von mir ab. „Wolltest wohl nur eine Leibesvisitation machen, was?", feixte er und ein böses Leuchten funkelte in seinen dunklen Augen, als er mich von der Seite her ansah.

Remus lachte auf. „Na gut, James, du hast mich enttarnt." Er sah mir tief in die Augen.

...

**Aaahhhh!!!**

„Ich will dich Sirius, so sehr.", er setzte kurz ab und überlegte, „Schlaf mit mir!"

...

Meine Gedanken in jenem Moment:

**Ja! Ja! Ja!**

Mein Gesichtsausdruck in jenem Moment:

**Äußerst dümmlich.**

Meine Antwort in jenem Moment:

**„Öhm..."**

...

„Find ich auch, Kumpel.", sprang James schnell ein und lachte. Remus auch.

Ich hatte gerade meinen Namen vergessen.

...

In der Nacht schlief ich sehr unruhig, was wohl an meinen zahlreichen Sexträumen lag.

Remus und ich in meinem Bett, Remus und ich in seinem Bett...Remus und ich in James Bett.

Nicht sehr variantenreich ich weiß, aber hey, in meinem Fall beschränkt man sich auf das Nötigste, und das Nötigste war in dieser Nacht eindeutig...Zum Glück hatte ich in Zauberkunst bei den Lautstärkeeindämmungssprüchen sehr gut aufgepasst.

...

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Ziemlich schlecht, würde ich mal sagen. Sie ist einfach aufgesprungen und raus zum See gelaufen."

Meine Lippen und Zunge waren staubtrocken, hatte wohl mit offenem Mund geschlafen, eine Schande für einen Sechzehnjährigen, das musste ich mir schnleunigst wieder abgewöhnen, mein Hand lag verdächtig tief bei meinen Beinen.

Die Sonne schien schon wieder durch die Vorhänge durch und kitzelte mich regelrecht wach. **Argh.**

„Aber es ist besser so, glaub mir." Klang sehr nach James, gut, war sicher James.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber sie wirkte wirklich wütend und das hat sie nun auch wieder nicht verdient." Und wer wäre als einziger, doch so logisch veranlagter, Mensch im Stande sogar Miss Flach-Titte ein paar gute Eigenschaften abzugewinnen?

**Yupp!**

„Ich will sie ja nicht verlieren.", sagte Remus nun etwas leiser und ich hörte wie er sich auf einen Stuhl o.ä. niederließ. James atmete tief aus.

Im Grund wollte ich sie nicht belauschen, ehrlich, gleich würde ich meine Äuglein wieder schließen und weiterschlafen, oder noch besser: ich würde einfach aufstehen und so tun als wäre nichts...Gleich...Ja, sofort...

„Sie...sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch, wirklich James.", verteidigte Remus sie weiter, „Ich weiß, dass ihr sie nicht mögt, vor allem Sirius..."

...

Bin bestes Beispiel für schwaches Menschenfleisch, hörte nun doch wieder zu.

„Ich mag sie nicht, nicht.", antwortete James und sogar ich konnte die Lüge in seiner Stimme heraus hören. Oh, wenn ich meine Hand weiter dort behalten würde, könnte es laut werden...harhar...

„Ich finde nur, und das ist ja eigentlich nur meine ehrliche Meinung, das sie nicht die Richtige für dich ist."

Uh, das war lustig...Hui, was ist das denn? Aaahhh, okay, sollte doch damit aufhören mich weiter zu massieren. Könnte böse Folgen haben.

Remus erwiderte eine Weile nichts darauf, dann redete er doch wieder. Hörte sich irgendwie verletzt an. „Ihr zwei habt auch leicht reden, euch läuft jede nach, aber mir...", er stoppte, „Bei mir ist es eben nicht so, mich finden nur alle ausgesprochen nett und reizend."

Oh ja, liebreizend, sexreizend, hartreizend, knuddelreizend...das ganze Zeug eben...

„So ein Schwachsinn, Remus...", sagte James scharf, „Ich...ich kenne mindestens eine Person, die alles dafür geben würde, mit dir zusammen sein zu dürfen."

**Schock!**

Sah einen riesigen, neonpinken Pfeil über meinem Kopf wild auf mich deuten und ja...ich hätte auch auf mich gedeutet, wenn dadurch nicht die Decke geraschelt und ich mich vielleicht verraten hätte...

„Ja klar, diese brünette Zweitklässlerin, die mich windelweich prügelt, wenn ich ihr noch einmal eine Verabredung ausschlage.", sagte Remus halb betrübt, halb lachend.

„Blödsinn!", schmunzelte James, „Nein, es ist jemand, der...soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sehr attraktiv ist." Braver James, braver, _braver James_. Dafür würde ich mich bei Evans für dich einschleimen und ev. sogar behaupten du wärst ein guter Liebhaber.

Suhlte genüsslich in dem bisschen Freude, dass James mir gerade bereitete.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Remus ehrlich überrascht.

„Ja, ja, diese Person ist nicht mal so weit weg, wie man meinen sollte.", redete James geheimnisvoll weiter.

„Hmpf, ich habe schon eine Freundin.", sagte Remus dann und ich fiel aus allen Wolken. Mist! Das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen. „Und trotzdem – wer steht auf mich?"

Grinste.

„Verrat ich dir nicht, Remus, nur soviel, dunkle Haare und...die Augen...öhm..." Na komm James, fast sechzehn lange Jahre und du weißt noch immer nicht, welche Augenfarbe ich habe?! Hoffentlich macht er den Fehler bei Evans nicht.

„Na?", bohrte Remus und die Neugierde in seiner tiefen Stimme ließ meine Hand wieder tiefer gleiten.

„Ich glaube..."

„Blaue Augen?", fragte Remus hilfreich.

„Nein, das sicher nicht.", sagte James und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich zerstreut durch die Haare fuhr.

„Braune Augen?"

„Nö, glaub ich nicht.", sagte James unsicher.

„Grün?", fragte Remus irgendwie verzagt.

„Oh, das auf gar keinen Fall, Lily hat grüne Augen und-", er stockte sofort, „diese Person hat nicht die gleichen Augen, sie sind irgendwie...na ja..."

„Okay, dann bleibt nur noch grau übrig, oder ist es ein Albino?", fragte Remus und wirkte nun etwas entnervt.

„Ja!", rief James aus, „Ja, die Augen sind grau...richtig _schön_ sturmgrau."

Och, ich weiß. Errötete leicht.

...

„Mhm...", machte Remus, „Graue Augen sind besonders schön."

...

Lächelte selig, ja, ja, **ja**, er mochte graue Augen. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass _ich_ graue Augen habe?

Hach.

Beschloss dann mich zu erkennen zu geben, hatte genug belauscht, außerdem wechselte James sehr plötzlich das Thema...Lily.

„Morgen.", nuschelte ich leise und doch leicht verständlich, gab mir mühe nach gerade aufgewacht zu klingen. Gelang mir wohl auch.

„Oh, auch schon wach?", fragte James und klang belustigt, hoffentlich wusste er nicht, dass ich sie bespitzelt hatte. „Du hast noch gerade mal ne halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Mittagessen."

Erhob mich schnell und sah, dass Remus auf dem Stuhl vorm Schreibtisch und James am Tisch selbst saß. Remus wirkte irgendwie betrübt, obwohl da auch etwas Amüsement in seinen Augen glitzerte, nope warum.

James grinste. „Verstehe nicht, wieso ich mir manche Augenfarben einfach nicht merken kann – Solltest schnell ins Bad gehen, Sirius, sonst _kommen _wir noch zu spät." Die besondere Betonung des Satzes ließ mich irgendwie böses ahnen.

Ging dann tatsächlich ins Bad.

...

Sah in den großen, fies beleuchteten, Spiegel, sah meine ungekämmten Haare, die Augenringe und meine blasse Haut. Trotzdem...ich fühlte mich seltsamerweise gut, besser als in den letzten Tagen auf jeden Fall...

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich begriff, dass das nur an meinen _besonders_ schönen Augen lag.

**t.b.c.**

Definitiv das längste Chap, oder was sagt ihr? Ich hoffe ihr bleibt bei der Stange und schreibt weiterhin so viele, liebe Kommis. Ist ja nur noch ein Chapter **schniff**

**Reviewt bitte.**


	11. Chapter 9: Things will go my way Part II

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Remus/Luca – noch

_Warning:_ SLASH – OOC

_Music:_ The Strokes - Last Night

**Argh**...ich war mir sicher, dass ich den Satz „Es ist ja nur noch ein Chapter." beim korrigieren gelöscht hatte. ARGH. Hab mich wohl geirrt, da es noch zwei Chapter sind. Dieses hier und der zehnte Tag. Dabei muss ich sagen, dass dieses Kapitel verhältnismäßig kurz ist, da es ja nur einen halben Tag darstellt, aber ich wollte nicht, dass es zusammen mit dem _heiligen_ zehnten Tag erscheint, da sich da ja alles entscheidet und...nya...

In einer Email, die mich gestern erreicht hat, wurde die Frage gestellt, warum ich „uäh" „harhar" und „Verdammt!" so gerne in den Storys verwende, nun, es ist ein Faktum, dass ich selbst von diesen Worte lebe. Ohne die Worte, wäre ich einfach nicht ich selbst. Und mittlerweile wäre Sirius auch nicht mehr der Gleiche, oder?

Ich habe mir, um dann auch wieder zum Ende meiner langen Rede zu kommen, fest vorgenommen, bevor ich das zehnte und letzte Htbg - Chap poste unbedingt noch bei "Be my Valentine" und "Me to You" up zu daten. Drückt mir die Daumen, und lest die Storys **harhar**, dass ich das schaffe.

**Ich bin absolut entzückt über eure reviews, vielen, lieben Dank.**

Kynny (Sehr schmeichelhaft, dass meine Geschichte als richtiges Gesprächsthema dient **erröt**), SiriBlack (Erlöst? **eg**), Howling-at-the-Moon (Ein echter Altar **seufz**), Wölfin Akhuna (Danke!), Maja-chan, Maia May (Nun, vorerst kann ich dich beruhigen, da es noch zwei Chapter sind **gg** und die Fortsetzung...nya, ich weiß noch nicht, vielleicht.), ickle Ronnie (9x reviews, das ist sicher irgendein Rekord **gg**), arves.badhron (Remus weiß etwas, aber ich verrate nicht was **eeg**), Aisa (Nun, ich halte es nicht wirklich absichtlich geheim, ich bin mir selbst noch nicht sicher.), Leseteufel (Einen kleinen Aufschub gibt´s noch.), mondsuechtig, Jinxx (Oh, Zitate sind das Schönste **gg**), milva und Lolly.

**Ihr seid die Besten, der Besten, der Besten, der...ähm...Besten?!**

****

****

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

****

…

**Ninth day; Part II: Things will go my way**

..

_Uhm, which advice?_

.

Essen war delikat, absolut köstlich. Genehmigte mir drei Portionen (Urgh...war mir noch nie so bewusst, dass ich einen Magen habe.) und im Anschluss noch zwei himmlische Stücke Erdbeertorte. Musste mich zurückhalten, um nicht voller Genuss aufzustöhnen und meinen Löffel in einer sehr exstatischen Art und Weise abzulecken.

Das flaue Gefühl in meinem Bauch, dass sich drastischerweise auf die Leerung des Inhaltes bezog, ignorierte ich gekonnt.

James wirkte ein wenig verloren, da Lily nur zwei Plätze neben ihm saß. Das Problem war, das sie zu weit weg saß, um ein ordentliches Gespräch führen zu können, auf der anderen Seite aber wieder zu nahe war, um sie vollends zu ignorieren (nicht das James das überhaupt gewollte hätte).

Verzwickte Lage.

Er räusperte sich hin und wieder leise, warf ihr schüchterne Blick zu (Ja, auch er kann ganz der Gentleman sein.) und beteiligte sich so ganz und gar nicht an meinen vehementen Versuchen ihn und Remus in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Diese graue- Augen-Sache hatte mir einen angenehmen Stimmungskick gegeben und ich hatte nicht vor, mir den durch irgendwen, ja nicht einmal Mr. Lupin selbst, ruinieren zu lassen.

**Apropos.**

Remus sah...seltsam aus.

Irgendwie verträumt, aber auch irgendwie...angeschissen. Im übertragenen Sinn jetzt, nicht wirklich...ich meine _uäh_.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?", fragte ich beschwingt und schaufelte mir das zweite Stück Kuchen auf den Teller. Remus hatte noch gar keinen gegessen, aber okay, er aß prinzipiell nur das Notwendigste.

„Hm?", machte Remus zerstreut, sah mich kurz mit diesen _uh-hu_ – Augen an und nickte dann unbewusst. „Ja, klar, mir geht's gut."

Wäre James nicht zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, Lily zwar anzulächeln, aber nicht mit ihr zu reden, dann hätte er jetzt sicher so etwas wie „Och, Remus, sei ehrlich!" gesagt und ihm mit der Gabel fast ein Auge ausgestochen. Und er hätte es auf so eine drängende und ehrliche Art gesagt, dass Remus ausgepackt hätte.

Nun, wie gesagt, James war nicht da und ich...

...

„Komm schon, sei ehrlich.", bemühte ich mich redlichst genauso drängend und ehrlich zu klingen; jedoch beschlich mich der böse Verdacht, dass ich dabei genauso klang, wie Remus aussah.

„Mir geht's fabelhaft, danke Sirius.", antwortete Remus ein wenig krächzend.

Ich sagte es ja, ein Reinfall. Absolut für den Arsch.

...

...

„Es ist wegen Luca."

Ha! Ha! **Ha!**

War nicht nur unmenschlich attraktiv und schönäugig, nein sondern auch ausgesprochen manipulativer Mensch, der alle dazu bringt, dass zu tun was ich will, ohne dass sie wissen, was sie wollen. War der König der Welt – oder so.

„Jaaa?", fragte ich wissbegierig und lehnte mich ein Stück nach vorne. Verdammt, den Fleck würde ich wohl nicht mehr raus kriegen.

„Sie ist...also weißt du..."

...

Hörte die Himmelglocken in meinem Kopf (und nicht nur dort, wenn ihr versteht) läuten, könnten nat. auch nur die ersten Anzeichen aufkeimenden Wahnsinns gewesen sein...aber wenn kümmert´s?

...nervtötend,...ein Mann,...lesbisch,...eine verschissene Schlampe.

**Hach!**

„Jaaa?", fragte ich wieder und meine Augen leuchteten, wie bei einem Kleinkind, dass gleich die Weihnachtsgeschenke (od. Remus) auspacken darf; ja ich wusste wie ich meine Trümpfe ausspielen konnte. _Harhar._

Er schwieg eine Weile, wiegte den Kopf hin und her, dann-

„..Besprechen wir das alleine, okay?", sagte Remus und biss ich auf die Unterlippe (yeah!), sah so aus, als kostete es ihn einige Überwindung nicht einfach loszuplappern.

„Komm, gehen wir ein bisschen spazieren.", schlug er weiter vor und ich sah schon freudig meiner erneuten Entjungferung entgegen.

Er stand auf, sammelte seine Bücher ein, warf sie über seine Schulter, brach beinahe unter der Last zusammen, stabilisierte sich jedoch wieder und deutete mir ihm zu folgen.

...

Starrte eine Weile ins Leere. Hatte Remus mir gerade wirklich angeboten ALLEINE mit ihm spazieren zu gehen um das augenscheinliche PROBLEM mit Luca zu lösen, seiner NOCH- Freundin.

...

Schoss in die Höhe.

„Mach mich stolz, Sohn.", murmelte James mir aus dem Mundwinkel zu und ich denke, er hatte Freudentränen in den Augen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er nickte bekräftigend.

Hatte eine Idee. War eine gute, soweit ich das abschätzen konnte.

...

„Hey, Evans, morgen ist ein Hogsmeade- Nachmittag – hast du da schon was vor?", rief ich kurzerhand, legte meine Hand verdeutlichend auf James Schulter, der mich jetzt entsetzt anglotzte.

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", erwiderte Lily, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, und starrte James an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

„Witzig...James auch nicht.", sagte ich, zwinkerte (wie ich hoffe, als der Retter der Situation!) und folgte dann breit grinsend Remus aus der Halle. Den Rest sollte James dann doch alleine hinkriegen, oh Himmel ich hoffte es zumindest.

...

Wir gingen ein Stück runter zum See, heute war es ziemlich windig und bewölkt, für mich schien trotzdem die Sonne. Remus hatte seine Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen und seine Lippen waren blass.

Ist dir kalt? Uh, ich wärme dich.

Einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter legen sollte, rein freundschaftlich natürlich –zuerst zumindest- doch dann machte Remus eine ungestüme Bewegung und sah mich fest an.

Der Wind blies unangenehm in meine (jaaaa, nicht sehr kleinen) Ohren und ich schlug den Kragen meines Umhangs hoch.

„Es geht also um Luca...", wiederholte Remus ungewöhnlich leise und seine hellen Augen wirkten richtig glasig. Ich nickte, würde mich überhaupt nur darauf beschränken zu nicken. Ja!

„Ich...ich will dich damit nicht belästigen, Sirius, vor allem da ich weiß, dass du Luca nicht magst..." Nickte.

...

**Argh.**

Hatte mich selbst in eine Falle gelockt. Gah!

Remus sah etwas verletzt aus, doch er redete normal weiter. „Aber James scheint mir momentan beschäftigt genug – im übrigen, sehr gute Lösung mit dem Date - und auch im allgemeinen habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht wirklich versteht."

Freute mich am Rande über sein Kompliment für meine Kuppeltalente, nickte nach sorgfältiger Überlegung wieder. Ich zog meine Schulter höher und vergrub meine Hände in den Manteltaschen. Himmel, warum mussten wir das draußen besprechen?

...

Warum nicht in meinem Bett?

„Es ist so, Sirius,", fuhr Remus dann fort und sein unglücklicher Blick trieb mir beinahe selbst die Tränen in die Augen – gut, könnte auch an der Arschkälte gelegen haben...

„...dass ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht habe, was Luca angeht."

Hob automatisch meine Augenbrauen.

„Ich meine, ich mag sie wirklich, sie ist...ist..." Er suchte augenscheinlich nach den richtigen Worten, um ihre Vorzüge richtig aufzeigen zu können, zum Glück gelang ihm das nicht so gut. „...ein wundervoller Mensch, auch wenn du sie für dumm...oder kindisch...oder hässlich hältst."

Konnte nicht nicken, musste sprechen.

„Ich halte sie nicht für dumm, Himmel weiß, das ist sie nicht." Ich prustete vorwurfsvoll los, da mir sofort die Seeszene von gestern wieder einfiel, „...Ob sie kindisch ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen und hässlich..." Wog meine Worte sehr vorsichtig ab, „..ist sie auch nicht wirklich."

Remus blinzelte mich verdattert an.

„Aber, wenn sie das alles nicht ist, was ist dann dein Problem mit ihr?" In seiner Stimme klang so viel Unverständnis und Verwirrung mit, dass ich fast losgelacht hätte. Natürlich, er hatte nichts bemerkt, wie auch?

...

„Das einzige, was mich an ihr stört...", begann ich und mir fiel schlagartig auf, wie laut ich redete.

...

_...dass du sie liebst und nicht mich._

„...dass du zu gut für sie bist.", sagte ich schließlich, meine innere Stimme (in der abstrakten Form von James in Clownsschuhen), die gerade wild brüllte und gegen meinen Brustkorb trommelte, ignorierend.

Remus lächelte. „Sirius..."

Ich verbarg nun mein Gesicht fast vollkommen unter meinem Kragen, obwohl der Windzug schon wesentlich nachgelassen hatte. Fühlte mich schlicht elend, das bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte.

„Danke...", murmelte er dann und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Wofür?", fragte ich leise und sah auf den See, kleine Kreise zogen sich auf der Oberfläche entlang, trafen aufeinander und prallten ab. Mit einem Mal wurde mir die wirkliche Trübheit dieser Szene bewusst und drückte auf mein Herz – oder was da auch immer war.

...

„Dafür, dass du dir Sorgen machst.", erwiderte Remus und sah direkt durch mich hindurch in mein Herz oder meine Seele oder...Himmel.

Ich schniefte kurz, brauchte unbedingt ein Taschentuch.

...

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da.", antwortete ich beinahe gezwungen ruhig und wir sahen uns einen quälend langen Moment nur stumm an. Die Luft brannte in meinen Lungen und meine Lippen kribbelten, das lag aber sicher nicht nur an der Kälte.

...

„Stimmt wohl.", unterbrach Remus dann grinsend die Stille, „Aber nun...reden wir über etwas anderes." Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, die er nun ganz klein zusammenkniff.

„Luca-Problem gelöst, oder wie?", fragte ich lässig und streckte meinen Rücken durch, ierks unschönes Knacksen.

„Ja, ja...lenk nicht ab.", grinste Remus nun und deutete mit dem Zeigfinger auf meine Nasenspitze. „Ich wollte, dass ja schön länger wissen, aber letztens am Abend hast du mich weggeschickt...nun entkommst du mir nicht."

Mit schwante schlimmes. **Oh nein.** Flucht, schnell musste flüchten, innerhalb der nächsten..öhm...zwei Sekunden musste ein Plan her...Denk, Sirius, denk!

...

„An deinem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne ich, du weißt wieder wovon ich rede.", stellte Remus fest und wackelte sehr anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen

Verdammt, konnte nicht denken, konnte nicht denken, nicht bei diesem Augen...

...

„Oh Remus, bitte.", sagte ich genervt und eine Hitzewelle breitete sich in mir aus, vor allem auf meinen Wangen, „Vergiss es, ich war schlecht drauf."

„Na klar, Sirius...", veralberte mich Remus und nickte. „Ich habe es dir angesehen; du bist _verknallt_."

Ja, du Idiot, in dich aber das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte.

...

„Nein.", antwortete ich knapp und sah ihn böse an. Grrr.

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück, doch das Grinsen wich und wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. „Schon gut, ich werde es nicht erzwingen – oder aus dir rausprügeln, wie du oder James das tun würden.", sagte er bedächtig und sah mich eindeutig zweideutig an.

„Als ob du das könntest?", feixte ich nun und sah ihn herausfordernd.

...

„Oh, Black...", sagte Remus in dieser Ich-bin-die-Ernsthaftigkeit-in-Person-und-würde-mich-sogar-dann-noch-gegen-guten-Sex-wehren-wenn-er-nackt-vor-mir-herum-tanzen-würde – Stimmlage, die ich so an ihm liebte. Wie alles eigentlich.

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wozu ich alles fähig bin." Da war so ein himmlisch grollender Unterton in seiner Stimme und ich schwöre, für eine Sekunde sah ich den Wolf in ihm.

**Ah!**

„Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte ich schwächlich; zu einer längeren Antwort war ich auf Grund meiner Glocken (und nein, ich meine jetzt nicht die himmlischen Dinger) nicht fähig.

„Na gut, lassen wir das, bevor du es noch tatsächlich schaffst, mich abzulenken.", sagte Remus und grinste wieder. Grübchen, Grübchen.

...

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Es gibt keine SIE.", sagte ich zugegeben etwas schroff, aber im Ernst das war ja nicht mal gelogen, oder?

„Na klar...", Remus tippte sich gegen die Stirn, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass da jemand ist, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht eher ruhen, als das ich herausgefunden habe, wer es ist." Etwas todernstes lag in seinem Blick.

Ich seufzte ergeben.

...

„Fein, wir sollten jetzt wieder hoch gehen. Du hast schon ganz blaue Lippen."

_Häh?_

Er ließ einfach so locker, das konnte nichts gutes heißen. Ob er meine Sachen nach Spermaspuren durchsuchen würde, oder sein eigenes Bett? Und wenn er etwas fand, was bewies das schon? Meine immense Zielweite?

Außerdem, was hieß da blaue Lippen?

„Remus, im Ernst da ist niemand.", beteuerte ich, als wir auf unserem Weg hoch in den Turm waren. Mittlerweile hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass er mit den blauen Lippen doch recht gehabt hatte, also was konnte da besser helfen als ein bisschen...

„Mhm", machte Remus nur etwas gedankenverloren und gerade, als ich ihn fragen wollte, warum er so desinteressiert klang - „Ich treffe mich sowieso gleich mit Luca, also könnte ich auch gleich hier warten.", sagte er auf einmal, als wir schon die letzten Treppen hochgestiegen waren. Er drehte sich hastig um.

Mir drehte sich mein Magen hastig um.

...

„Ja, es ist schon halb acht. Ich warte besser hier."

Ich zögerte kurz, dann verabschiedete ich mich doch noch schnell durch kurzes Winken, und machte mich auf den Weg, doch Remus hielt mich noch einmal zurück...

**...Küss mich...**

„Übrigens," Warum redete er wieder so leise? „Danke, für deinen Ratschlag, ich weiß jetzt was ich wegen Luca tun werde." Er nickte mir lächelnd zu.

**Oder auch nicht.**

„Kein Problem.", sagte ich gedrängt und irgendwie ahnungslos zugleich und ging dann entgültig in mein Bettchen weinen.

...

...

Wo James war wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wo Remus war im Grunde ja auch nicht...Spielte immer wieder unser gerade erst beendetes Gespräch durch, witzig war nur, dass sie alle damit endeten, dass Remus und ich uns küssend in den Armen lagen.

So viel zu meinem Realitätssinn.

Verbrachte den Abend mit schwachsinnigen kleinen Zaubern, die ich seit langem mal wieder üben wollte. Ging recht früh schlafen. Zählte Remusse, half nichts.

Wurde überhaupt, dass Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war da. Ich wusse es. **Echt.**

...

Tauchte in eine Art Halbschlaf, was wohl auch der Grund war-

Später in der Nacht wachte ich einmal flüchtig auf, weil ich dachte ein Knarren der Tür gehört zu haben und ja wahrscheinlich waren James oder Remus gerade zurückgekommen. Ich stellte mich jedoch weiterhin schlafend.

_Danke für deinen Ratschlag. Ich weiß jetzt was ich wegen Luca tun werde._

Dieser Satz schwirrte mir eine zeitlang wirr im Kopf herum, bis mir endlich einfiel was mich auch vorhin - als ich gerade Aufrufezauber an James Unterhosen geübt hatte (Remus hätte ich natürlich lieber gehabt, aber da traute ich meiner Libido doch nicht ganz) zum Glück waren die alle frisch gewaschen gewesen - daran gewundert hatte.

Irgendwas war da.

Ich hatte Remus gar keinen Ratschlag gegeben, eigentlich hatte ich nur dumm genickt.

_Also, um diese Frage kam ich nicht umhin, bei welcher Entscheidung hatte ich Remus da unfreiwillig geholfen?_

**t.b.c.**

Okay, ich hoffe ihr mögt den zweiten Part und...**eg**

**REWUS **bitte.


	12. Chapter 10: Telling the truth

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Ach, Leute... lest es...

_Warning:_ SLASH, OOC

_Music:_ My Way - Sid Vicious (eig. Frank Sinatra)

_Aber echt, hey!_

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll?! (Das kommt selten vor!) Ihr seid einfach die liebsten und besten Reviewer auf der ganzen Welt. Um meinen Dank richtig zum Ausdruck bringen zu können, habe ich mir seeeehr viel Zeit mit dem letzten Teil genommen, es sollte, wohl nicht perfekt, aber etwas besonderes werden. Im Grunde will ich mich gar nicht richtig verabschieden da ich ...**pause für den dramatischen Effekt**...doch noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben werde.

Sie wird direkt hieran anschließen und Remus´ und Sirius´ Geschichte weiter erzäheln, wieder in zehn Tagen...wahrscheinlich. Merkt euch auch den gelben Zettel gut.

Das hier ist genau das Ende, dass ich seit dem fünften Teil im Kopf habe. Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich für mich, da ich wie gesagt, zur Sprunghaftigkeit neige **grins** aber hierbei war ich mir tausendprozentig sicher, dass es... nun... _so_ enden soll...

**Knutscher, Knuffler, Schmatzer, etc. gehen an...**

Maia May (Es freut mich, dass du die ganze Story über gereviewt hast **knuddl**), Kynny (**schockiert bin** Okay, dass Tristan stirbt, wusste ich noch nicht, aber hey...was soll's? **grins** Danke, dass du und deine Freundin so viel Freude mit dieser Story hattet.), milva, arves.badhron (Der See ist sehr tief und der Nordturm ausgesprochen hoch...), Manya, DieFlut (Ach, nicht knien, nicht knien!), Lady-Dione (Geduld, Geduld.), mondsüchtig (Ach, nö sie war gar nicht grässlich, sondern lieb **verwirrt guck** Nya, da ich Bridget Jones sehr mag, ist es noch ein viel größeres Kompliment ;) ), Aisa, Nicole, SiriBlack, Howling-at-the-Moon, Jinxx (Kurz und gut.), katze7 (Nö, ich hab´s getestet nackte Männer, und vor allem schöne nackte Männer zählen ist nicht unbedingt zielführend beim einschlafen...am Ende grinst du nur noch...sehr schmutzig im übrigen.), Wölfin Akhuna (**unauffällig die Kekse aufhebt und einsteckt**), Shira1111, ickle Ronnie (Ich sehe also, kein Erwartungsdruck... **g** und ich kann viel verantworten...**eg**), Syra und Maja-chan (Gelobt sei dein Vertrauen in die Autorin.) und Wö.

_Danke, Danke, Danke._

_Widmung:_ Für meinen eigenen Remus, der das alles hier nie lesen wird. Ich liebe dich.

****

****

**HOW TO BECOME GAY IN TEN DAYS**

...

**Tenth day: Telling the truth**

..

_Fortunately, I believe you._

.

"Teufel auch, was machst du _HIER_?"

Schlafen???

Hörte ein unsauberes Knacksen in meiner Schultergegend...hmmm... war wohl früher mein Schlüsselbein gewesen.

„Du liegst im falschen Bett, du Idiot." Oh ja, nun wusste ich was mit „von Engelsstimmen geweckt werden" gemeint war. Presste mich qualvoll aufstöhnend in die Kissen zurück, bekam dabei leider kaum Luft. Würg.

„Was issn...?"

Ich war nicht so der Frühaufsteher- Typ.

...

Mein Kopfpolster hatte ironischerweise genau die gleiche Form wie Remus Kopf, was mich selbstverständlich in dem Glauben bestätigte, dass es _tatsächlich_ Remus Kopf war.

„Sirius, hör auf deinen Polster abzulecken!", keifte James abermals und spätestens jetzt war etwas gebrochen. Mit seiner sanftmütigen (alles zermalmenden) Art warf er sich auf mich (meine unteren, extrem empfindlichen Regionen).

Reflexartig zog ich meine Beine fest zur Brust, das war die erste Technik, die ich als kleiner Junge im Kindergarten gelernt hatte. Wenn ein Mädchen, meistens mit einem todbringenden Glitzern in den Augen und einer ausgestreckten Hand direkt auf dein heiligsten Eigentum zusteuert, lernst du dich zu verteidigen. Oder schnell zu laufen.

James jedoch ließ mein zukünftiger Wunsch nach Lustempfinden vollkommen kalt. „Du liegst im falschen Bett, Freund.", wiederholte er sich; diesmal mit einem sehr schmutzigen Unteron.

...

Ach...**oh**! Er meinte nicht sein eigenes, sondern Remus Bett.

War erleichtert und so auch gewillt, ihm mein schlaftrunkenes Gesicht zu zuwenden. Ich spürte, wie schauderhaft ich aussehen musste, verdrängte meine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe aber perfekt.

„..."

Langes Schweigen, James sah mich vom Donner gerührt an.

„Vielleicht wär´s doch besser, du würdest nicht bei Remus übernachten."

Grinste gepeinigt und warf mich wieder in meinen feuchten Polster zurück. Schon vorher hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust verspürt aufzustehen, wegen Remus, Luca, Existenz, - und unerfüllten Liebesträumen, aber jetzt...

Meine Haare lagen um, in und unter meinem Mund und so begann ich missgelaunt an ihnen zu lutschen. Ja ja das hatte ich eigentlich schon längst aufgegeben, nachdem Molly mal erzählt hatte, davon würde man ein riesiges Haarknäuel im Magen bekommen.

Wie dem auch sei, James seufzte tief auf, packte meine Handgelenke und drehte mich so etwas unwirsch zu sich um. Kniff die Augen zusammen, wollte jetzt in Ruhe schmollen wg. beschissener Gesamtsituation und so...

Dazu ließ mir James jedoch keine Chance.

„Sieh mich an, Black **los**!", zischte er und blies mir ins Gesicht. Ich hasste das, und das wusste er. „Mach die Augen auf, oder ich zwinge dich dazu."

Na gut, bloß nicht grob werden...

Blinzelte ihn gekränkt an. War ich zwar nicht wirklich, aber Simulation ist das halbe Leben. (Ich sage nur Rücken..._hem, hem_...)

„Was?", blaffte ich ihn an und wand meine Handgelenke seinem Griff frei. Dann setzte ich mich halbaufrecht hin, James im Schneidersitz unvermittelt vor mir.

„Es ist halb eins.", kommentierte James ruhig und sah mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich habe ein Date und will, dass du mitkommst." Unnötig zu fragen, mit wem, oder?

„Heute ist Hogsmeade- Nachmittag...", fuhr er gelassen fort und zog nun einen gelben Zettel aus seiner Umhangtasche. „...wie du gestern beim Mittagessen vor Lily bereits erwähnt hast." Sah mich kurz strafend an, **pah**, ich wusste trotzdem, dass er mir für diesen Gefallen im Nachhinein noch die Füße küssen würde.

„Ich werde dort die ganze Zeit mit Lily beschäftigt sein." Ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Nicht so...", fügte er rasch hinzu, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Mhm, wer´s glaubt.

...

„Wir werden was trinken gehen, vielleicht einkaufen...da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch mein Geld suchen... und anschließend einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Nachdem Remus und du mich gestern einfach alleine gelassen habt...hatte ich genug Zeit ein bisschen zu planen, wenn du verstehst?" Er sah mich eindeutig zweideutig an.

Entweder erregt oder verschwörerisch (Himmel, bitte letzteres.).

„Du meinst für Evans und dich?", fragte ich zweifelnd und beugte mich über den Rand meines Bettes um nach einem halbwegs sauberen T-Shirt zu kramen.

...

„Oh ja...auch.", gab James knapp zurück und zog nun die Vorhänge meines Bettes zurück. Die Sonne versteckte sich zwar noch hinter ein paar Wolken, doch trotzdem war es angenehm hell und freundlich draußen.

Auch?

...

**Auch?**

„Ich dachte mir..." Ohje.

Einige Augenblicke druckste James noch herum, dann drückte er mir diesen gelben Zettel in die Hand, der bei näherer Betrachtung in James Handschrift verfasst war. Sah nur kurz hin, dann wieder auf zu James.

„Was ist das?"

„Nun ja...", sagte James und er setzte sich wieder auf mein Bett, „ich dachte mir, dass könnte im Falle des Falles hilfreich sein. Es sind ein paar wichtige Punkte, die du...heute Nachmittag bedenken solltest."

„Heute Nachmittag?", fragte ich ahnungslos und zog ein blaues T-Shirt über meinen Kopf. Dann stand ich auf und bückte mich nach einer Hose.

„Jaaa, ich war nämlich so frei...zu...zu erzählen, dass du gerne mit Remus und Luca einkaufen gehen möchtest... und leugne es erst gar nicht du sich selbst befriedigender Bettvertauscher.", murmelte James, wenn er dabei auch eindeutig grinste und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. Guter Schachzug.

Trotzdem...was?

...

Sauste wie eine Rakete in die Höhe, haha zum Glück knackte jetzt nichts mehr, doch diese kleine Freudenperiode war nur von kurzer Dauer. „Du hast was?" Heißes Blut raste durch meinen Körper, plötzlich war mir ausgesprochen warm.

James schnalzte ein paar mal mit der Zunge. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Chance..."

„Du dachtest?", fragte ich zugegen ein wenig schroff. „Das bezweifle ich."

...

James schwieg, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und setzte zum Gegenschlag an. „Hör zu Sirius, von alleine wird sich nichts ändern, eigentlich hättest du gestern am Abend schon alles klar machen können. Du hattest die Chance und warst mit Remus alleine. Aber irgendwie hast du´s wohl wieder nicht gebracht...", brauste er auf und schlug sich mit der Faust in die flache Hand.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde nicht zusehen, wie ihr da wochenlang herumscheißt, entweder du sagst es ihm heute oder...oder ich mach es eben."

Ich atmete tief und schleppend ein. Fiel auf James Bett, genau ihm gegenüber.

„Er liebt Luca und daran will und kann ich nichts ändern." Ich wollte schon... „Ich kann mich nicht einmischen James, ich will Remus nichts kaputt machen, wo er gerade so glücklich ist.", sagte ich weiters und sah betrübt auf meine Hände.

...

„Teufel, er ist nicht mit ihr glücklich!", rief James und die Zornesröte kroch ihm ins Gesicht. „Er glaubt es vielleicht, weil sie es ihm einredet, ja, überhaupt, redet sie ihm alles ein, aber im Grunde, da will er doch nichts von ihr. Sieh sie dir doch nur an!" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

Lachte. Konnte nicht anders.

„Komm schon, Sirius, ein letztes Mal versuch es noch. Ich weiß du willst und kannst nicht...", redete James nun wieder leise und _sehr_ überzeugend weiter, „aber sieh´s so, du **musst**..."

...

...

„Oh sieh mal, da kommen sie schon.", hörte ich Remus Stimme von weiter vorn.

James und ich standen gerade in der nicht gerade kurzen Schlange vorm Schlossportal. Angeführt von Filch, der jeden ihn passierenden Schüler peinlich genau in eine Liste eintrug, damit er den Überblick wahren konnte. Mhm.

Luca stand direkt neben Remus, sah wie sie besitzergreifend einen Arm um seine schmalen Hüften legte.

James kämpfte sich, krallte mich in seinen Umhang, tapfer zu ihnen durch. „Sorry echt...da vorne steht unser Freund...ups, alles okay?..." Hatte bis jetzt nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt über James „Vorschlag" nachzudenken, da er mich ohne Umschweife ins Bad zum Notwaschdienst verdonnert hatte.

Ja, ja war auch nötig gewesen.

Den gelben Zettel hatte ich noch immer nicht gelesen, war mir fast ganz sicher, dass ich ihn nie benutzen würde, aber trotzdem steckte er fein säuberlich gefaltet in der Hinterntasche meiner Jeans. Wer weiß.

„Bereit für Hogsmeade?", grinste Remus mich an und ich grinste höflich zurück. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch bemerkte ich kaum. Okay, fast.

Luca lächelte ebenfalls, sie hatte ihre schulterlangen Haare zu einem lockigen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, Remus Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. „Du willst doch noch bei uns bleiben, oder?", fragte sie süßlich lächelnd und ihr Blick durchbohrte mich dabei beinahe.

...

Eine unbekannte Aufmüpfigkeit trat in meinem Kopf an die Oberfläche. „Oh gewiss, Luca, die _ganze_ Zeit über."

„Fein.", sagte James und sah sich suchend nach Lily um. Dabei stützte er sich an meinen Schultern ab, um besser über die anderen Schüler hinweg sehen zu können. „Sehr fein, wenn ihr alle zusammen bleibt." Glaubte, dass er mir kurz zugezwinkert hatte.

„James, hier, James!", rief eine helle Mädchenstimme; Sekunden später weit hinter uns, sah ich wie sich ein buschiger roter Haarschopf ebenfalls durch die Reihen zu uns durch kämpfte. Lilys Wangen waren nun leicht gerötet und sie atmete schnell. „Hi."

„Hi.", antwortete James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Es ist ein Phänomen, dass wenn man jemandem, den man...na sagen wir mal...sehr gern hat gegenüber steht, einfach nur dankbar für jede sinnvolle Antwort ist (Ja, „Hi." ist eine sinnvolle Antwort.), die einem einfällt.

Auch man eine Millisekunde später auch schon weiß, wie doof sie doch irgendwie war.

Lily wackelte mit ihrer Nase, was, dass musste ich gestehen, sehr süß aussah. „Wohin wollen wir denn gehen?"

„Also zuerst..."

...

„Wohin wollt _ihr_ denn?", fragte ich ablenkend und überließ Lily James Verführungskünsten (leises Kichern) und ging ein paar kleine Schritte in der Schlange voran. Remus und Luca folgten meinem Beispiel, da auch sie nicht stören wollten (Also, Luca diese Monsterbraut wollte sicher stören, ierks.).

Remus räusperte sich langsam. „Mhm, ich wollte eigentlich nur zu _Zonko´s_, ansonsten haben wir keinen richtigen Plan."

„_Wir _würden aber sehr gerne noch bei dieser wundervollen kleinen Boutique vorbeischauen.", fügte Luca, noch immer eisern lächelnd und ihre Hand in Remus´, hinzu.

Remus lachte auf. Ich auch, innerlich.

„Nein, dort gehst du alleine hin, in der Zwischenzeit werden Sirius und ich im _Drei Besen_ etwas reservieren, einverstanden?" Einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte sie gerne „NEIN!" geschrieen und ihn auf Knien angefleht sie nicht alleine zu lassen, doch Luca schien sich beherrschen zu können. Leider.

„Aber natürlich, Liebling.", erwiderte sie geziert und trat nun nach vorne um Filch ihren Namen zu nennen. Remus beobachtete sie kurz durchdringend, doch sagte nichts weiter.

...

Mittlerweile waren auch die letzten kleinen Wölkchen verschwunden und die Sonne schien wärmend und angenehm. In der Mitte einer Traube aus Schülern schlenderten wir gemächlich die niedrigen Hügel hinab.

Lily und James gingen ein Stück hinter uns und es schien mir, als wären sie gerade in eine sehr intensive Diskussion über Quidditchmannschaften versunken. Remus und Luca gingen noch immer Hand in Hand.

Luca warf mir einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Mira? Du weißt schon, die aus Hufflepuff." Die Verachtung triefte, nat. nur für mich merklich, aus ihrer Stimme. 

Urgh, erinnerte mich vage an den Abend, an dem ich einfach so in den Schlafsaal gestürmt und Remus mir gefolgt war. Ich hatte seither keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an diese Mira verschwendet, also zuckte ich nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Ach, lass ihn doch in Ruhe.", mischte sich auch Remus ein, doch er klang nur milde genervt. „Ich glaube übrigens gar nicht, dass sie so gut zusammen passen."

...

Ha! Ha! **Ha!**

Wäre am liebsten im Kreis herum gesprungen, wild kreischend vor Freude und dabei dümmlich grinsend auf Luca deutend. „Bähbähbäh..." Hui, da hätte ich einen kleinen Regentanz o. ä. aufführen können. Dann hätte ich mir Remus geschnappt und ihn mitten auf der Wiese durchge-

So oder so ähnlich eben.

...

Luca schürzte die Lippen. „Nun ja... ich fand sie wären vielleicht ein süßes Paar." Ihre Wangen waren nun ebenfalls gerötet, doch es sah bei weitem nicht so süß wie bei Lily aus.

Remus biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, strich dann jedoch liebevoll über Lucas Rücken. „Mag sein, wer weiß."

Wandte mein Gesicht der Sonne zu, unterdessen hatten wir schon die flache Ebene erreicht und Hogsmeade lag bereits in meinem Blickfeld. Ein sonderbar bedrückendes Gefühl gewann die Oberhand in meinem Kopf, wusste nicht wie ich das je durchstehen sollte. Egal, wie genervt Remus auch von Luca war, seine Liebe schien größer.

Hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich so ziemlich alles leisten konnte, und er hätte es ohne großes Aufsehen verziehen. Dachte auch an James Vorschlag, noch mal mit Remus alleine zu reden, die einzige Möglichkeit war tatsächlich in der Zeit, in der Luca in ihrer verdammten Boutique war.

Wie sollte ich anfangen?

_Hey, Remus, würd´s dich sehr stören, wenn ich mir in Zukunft bei deinem Anblick einen runterhole?_ Oder: _Remus, darf ich dich befriedigen?_ Oder schlicht: _Ich liebe dich._

...

Hatte ungutes Gefühl, dass nichts davon auf große Zustimmung stoßen würde. Meine Hände glitten in meine Hinterntaschen, so wie ich es mir schon lange angewöhnt hatte.

Spürte auf der rechten Seite wieder den gelben Zettel. Was wohl darauf stand? Ein paar gute Ratschläge? Vielleicht würden sie tatsächlich helfen, oder sollte ich sie lieber wegwerfen?

...

...

„Sirius, Vorsicht!" Remus schrille Stimme riss mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken, direkt vor mir war das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hogsmeade." aufgetaucht. Ich hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, nun packte Remus mich am Arm und zog mich schnell zur Seite.

„Oh...danke.", murmelte ich und bemerkte wie mein Arm ganz komisch zu kribbeln begann, Remus seufzte wiederwillig auf. „Kein Problem."

„Hey, Sirius, was war das denn? Wohl so in Gedanken versunken, was?", hörte ich nun James spöttische Stimme neben mir. Lily stand sehr dicht neben ihm, wenn sie auch nicht Hand in Hand gingen.

„Ich war nur unvorsichtig.", sagte ich noch immer ein wenig verstört, Luca täuschte eine besorgte Miene vor, doch ihre blauen Augen blitzten schadenfroh. Remus sah irgendwie überhaupt ausdruckslos drein.

...

„Na ja...", sagte James nach ein paar Sekunden des peinlichen Schweigens, „Wir werden uns dann mal verabschieden." Er grinste Lily kurz zu, sie erwiderte dies zögerlich. So ganz schien sie James doch noch nicht über den Weg zu trauen.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden.", sagte Remus etwas mechanisch und trat demonstrativ einen Schritt von mir weg. Luca nickte. „Bis später."

Ich winkte ihnen noch flüchtig zu, bevor die beiden in der schnatternden Menge Schüler untertauchten. Sah mich kurz um. Luca strich sich unnötigerweise eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn. „Also..."

„Wie wär´s mit _Zonko´s_?", fragte Remus wenig hilfreich und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung. Ich nickte stumm. Mir war alles egal, solange wir nicht länger so albern hier rumstanden. Mein Arm hatte aufgehört zu kribblen, war jetzt wieder kribbelleer, genau wie mein Kopf.

...

Nach einer erneuten Pause begann ich auf meinen geliebten Scherzartikelladen zu zugehen, an jedem anderen Tag hätte ich vor Freude geweint und James und Remus nicht in Ruhe gelassen mit meinem ewigen „Oh Leute, es ist wie Weihnachten, nur schöner.", doch heute war mir absolut nicht nach Scherzen zumute.

...

Wir quetschten uns an ein paar besonders lustigen Sechstklässlern vorbei, die gerade ihren Vorrat an Stinkbomben erneuerten, drinnen war es ebenfalls brechendvoll. Alle möglichen Schüler und Verkäufer schrieen ihre Bestellungen und die dazupassenden Preise durch die Gegend. Ich fühlte mich s. s. fehl am Platz.

Remus und Luca waren direkt hinter mir. „Oh, manche Sachen hier sind ja richtig gemeingefährlich.", flüsterte Luca ängstlich. Ich sah Remus Gesicht nach dieser Aussage leider nicht.

„Ich bin mal dahinten, schaut euch ruhig weiter um.", sagte er stattdessen und ohne ein Wort der Widerrede abzuwarten entschwand er zwischen zwei Slytherins. Wollte nicht das er ging. Wollte, dass er da blieb. Für immer.

...

Wir starrten uns ziemlich lange nur hasserfüllt ab, Lucas Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?", zischte sie und es war so grotesk, um uns herum die ganzen lachenden und fröhlichen Gesichter und wir beide bekriegten uns erbittert.

„Einkaufen.", antwortete ich trotzig.

„Hab ich es dir unten am See noch nicht klar gemacht?" Ihre Augen funkelten zornig. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, oder ich verrate dein kleines Geheimnis." Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich schmerzhaft in meine Brust.

Ich merkte, dass ich vor Zorn zitterte.

Mein Kopf pochte. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst.", fauchte ich unüberlegt. Im jenem Moment war es mir so scheißegal. Leider wirklich nur in diesem einen Moment...

...

„Na fein.", murmelte sie milde verblüfft und nickte. „Warte nur ab..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, Remus tauchte aus dem Nichts wieder auf, legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und sagte: „Na, habt ihr schon was gefunden?" Ich erstarrte.

„Oh, noch nicht.", erwiderte Luca schnell und hastig, ihr Blick fixierte mich nur noch kurz.

„Schade.", sagte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde das hier mal bezahlen gehen." Er hob einen Sack mit gelben und blauen fingerkuppengroßen Kugeln.

...

Wortlos drängten Luca und ich uns aus dem überfüllten Geschäft. Angst stach in meiner Brust, was wenn sie mich tatsächlich verriet? Was wenn Remus angeekelt war? Wenn er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte?

Himmel, ich konnte sie nicht einfach bitten, es nicht zu tun. **Niemals.**

...

„Remus.", rief Luca fünf Minuten später, als dieser gerade aus dem Laden trat und sich suchend nach uns umsah. „Hier sind wir."

Er trat breit grinsend auf uns zu, wohl in dem Glauben wir hätten uns gut amüsiert.

_Ja, genau._

"Viel Spaß bei deinen Erklärungen, Black.", hatte Luca mir zu geflüstert, kaum dass wir wieder auf der überfüllten Straße gestanden waren. Sie lächelte fröhlich, doch ihre Stimme klang eiskalt. "Er wird nie wieder mit dir reden..._Monster_."

Wusste nicht, was ich hätte erwidern sollen. Ja, stimmt, Luca, im Grunde glaube ich auch, dass er mich nachher für ein sexbessesenes, schleimtriefendes Weltraummonster hält?

Atmete nur tief durch und zählte lautlos bis zehn...versuchte bis dorthin nicht zu weinen, oder zu schreien...oder beides.

...

„Sag mal Sirius?", fragte Luca kurz darauf, wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu dieser vermaledeiten Boutique. Sie musterte mich aufmerksam, so wie man eben sein wehrloses Opfer vor dem endgültigen Todesschlag mustert.

„Ja?", fragte ich argwöhnisch.

...

„Könntest du Remus und mich wohl für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen?", fragte sie widerlich süßlich. Remus zwinkerte ein bisschen zu oft. „Warum denn?", fragte er sie direkt.

„Oh.", antwortete Luca breit grinsend, ein sehr böses Grinsen. „Ich muss etwas _sehr wichtiges_ mit dir bereden."

Mein Herz bliebt stehen.

...

**Scheiße, schlicht und ergreifend...Scheiße.**

...

Sah ihr sofort an, dass sie es ihm sagen würde, spürte es fast. Im ersten Augenblick wollte ich noch „Nein." sagen und mich einfach weigern zu gehen, doch das hätte wohl zu verdächtig gewirkt.

Ich atmete zischelnd aus.

„Na sicher. Ich warte dann im _Drei Besen_ auf euch.", sagte ich schließlich und blieb stehen.

"Ach, komm schon, wir können das doch auch nachher noch bereden.", sagte Remus widerwillig zu seinem Schatz und ging nun langsamer. Oh Himmel, danke.

"_Nein_.", erwiderte Luca sehr scharf und Remus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, also fuhr sie schon wesentlich ruhiger fort, "Es ist zu wichtig, du wirst gar nicht glauben wie wichtig."

Dabei sah sie mich an.

...

„Wenn du meinst.", murmelte Remus etwas unschlüssig und sah mich lebenfalls lange an. Mich. Mich. **Mich.** „Bis gleich dann."

...

...

„Sirius Black...da bist du ja.", schrie Madame Rosmertha über den Tresen hinweg. Sie war ziemlich rund um die Mitte und ihre schon am Ansatz ergrauten Haare waren in einen hohen Knoten verschlungen.

Es war voll, wirklich voll im _Drei Besen_. Schüler, Lehrer oder auch nur Dorfbewohner tummelten sich hier herum. Manche bugsierten bis zu fünf Krüge Butterbier durch die engen Durchgänge der Tische. Andere saßen laut lachend bei ihren Freunden und genossen einfach nur den Moment.

Ich litt Todesqualen.

Rosmertha kam, ungewöhnlich für eine Frau ihrer Gewichtsklasse, ausgesprochen grazil auf mich zu und wies einladend auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Mitte. „Extra, für dich...und Gäste freigehalten.", lächelte sie.

James und ich, wir kannten Rosmertha schon seit unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, weil wir uns manchmal an den freien Nachmittagen zu ihr runter geschlichen hatten. Verraten hatte sie uns nie, dafür unterhielten wir sie, wenn mal niemand im Lokal war. Sie fast so etwas wie eine liebe Tante für mich.

…

Ich bestellte ein Butterbier und ließ mich plump auf den Sessel fallen. Um mich herum all diese fröhlichen Menschen zu sehen, machte es noch schwerer, nicht gleich loszuheulen.

...

Gerade in diesem Moment erzählte Luca Remus mein Geheimnis, Himmel, ich konnte sein entsetztes Gesicht richtig vor mir sehen. Die schönen, hellen Augen, die sich entsetzt weiteten. Wie er angewidert einen Schritt zurück tritt und seine leise, tiefe Stimme.

Genau...**jetzt**.

...

Es tat so weh es sich bloß in Gedanken vorzustellen, mein Herz krampfte sich dabei zusammen und ich bekam keine Luft. Meine Finger trommelten nervös über das Holz, fast als wartete ich auf etwas. Klar...darauf, dass Remus hereingestürmt kam. Darauf, dass er mich anschrie und dann abgestoßen weglief.

Rosmertha brachte mir das Butterbier. Sie fragte kurz, was los sei, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und bat sie mich alleine zu lassen. Ich hatte nicht mal mehr die rechte Kraft sie anzulügen und zu sagen, es ginge mir gut.

...

In wenigen Sekunden würde meine innige Freundschaft mit Remus für ewig vernichtet sein, alles andere schien rapide an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Die Stimmen um mich wurden merklich leiser und ich versank immer tiefer in meinen Endzeitgedanken.

…

...

**OH!**

Ich war gerade bei meinen geistigen Erklärungsversuchen gegenüber Remus (alle sinnlos, natürlich), als es mir wieder einfiel. Es tat nicht viel zur Sache, eigentlich war es sogar nutzlos, trotzdem zog ich ohne Umschweife den gelben Zettel aus meiner Hinterntasche.

Machte einen großen Schluck vom Butterbier und wischte mir achtlos mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Entfaltete das Papier langsam. Vielleicht meine Rettung.

:::

_3 Dinge, die du beim gestehen deiner ewigen, immerwährenden, etc. ... Liebe für Remus L. beachten musst:_

_1. Unbedingt merken; Sei ehrlich, versuch erst gar nicht zu lügen, er wird es dir sofort anmerken. Außerdem: Ehrlichkeit wirkt sexy und anziehend._

2._Ebenfalls ausgesprochen wichtig; Sei romantisch, aber nicht schmalzig. Vermeide übertriebene Ausschmückungen und lass Kosenamen ganz weg (vielleicht findet er das doof)._

3. _Meiner Meinung nach das Wichtigste; Sieh ihm tief in die Augen, nirgends, hörst du, nirgendwo anders hin. Versuch soviel Liebe und Zuneigung wie möglich in deinen heißen Blick zu legen. Liebe, nicht der Wunsch nach Sex._

_Sirius, vermassle es nicht wieder. Uns allen zuliebe._

:::

Wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Wusste überhaupt nichts mehr.

...

Sah mich um, ob jemand anders den Brief mitgelesen hatte, ja ich weiß das klingt paranoid. Niemand schien mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen. War einsam.

Nun, nicht ganz.

Hatte James bei mir. Oder zumindest seinen guten Rat. Klammerte mich beinahe wie ein Ertrinkender an den Brief.

...

Ich sollte also ehrlich sein, romantisch klingen und liebevoll dreinschauen. Hey, nichts leichter als das, vor allem bei meinem hohen RQ. Aber war das jetzt nicht sowieso überflüssig, wo Remus es doch sicher schon wusste? Mein Herz sank mir wieder in die Hose.

Doch keine Rettung.

...

Der Brief war nutzlos, wofür brauchte ich Tipps zum gestehen, wenn Luca das mal eben schnell für mich erledigte?!

War so ein armer Mensch, bedauerte mich selbst maßlos.

...

**Warum immer ich?**

War ne arme Sau. Ganz ehrlich.

...

„Ich glaub es nich.", hauchte plötzlich jemand direkt neben mir. War James, wusste ich ohne aufzusehen. „Sie…sie…"

**Wuäh!**

Ich sah ihn perplex an, musste den Drang „Juhu!" zu brüllen (da nicht mehr alleine und so zwangsläufig Trauerkloß) vehement unterdrücken. „Was, um Himmels Willen, machst du hier?"

...

„Sie…sie…", wiederholte er schwachsinnigerweise und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl neben mir fallen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein halb geleertes Butterbier, aus seinem Mund drang ebenfalls der Geruch von Butterbier. Ein sehr starker Geruch.

...

„Wollte mit ihr was trinken gehen…wollte nur…", sagte James zusammenhangslos und hob sein Glas zu einem erneuten Schluck.

Schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, vergaß für einige Momente meine Sorgen. „Was ist genau passiert?"

...

„Waren hier…waren trinken…haben gestritten…einfach so…" Er zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern und schluckte laut. „Sie meinte…Fehler…riesiger Fehler…dann weg…."

Uäh, er war tatsächlich betrunken. Um fünf Uhr nachmittags. _Armer James._

...

„Einfach so alleine…" Er schloss seine Hand zu einer Faust, dann öffnete er sie ruckartig. „Einfach…verpufft."

...

Die schwatzenden Leute um uns herum schienen keinerlei Notiz von James oder mir zu nehmen. Wir waren nur zwei von vielen. Die einsamen Männer im immerwährenden Kampf gegen...nun...was auch immer anstand...

„Wossn Remus?", fragte James so plötzlich, dass ich fast aufschrie.

...

Zögerte, doch dann... „Bei Luca, sie erzählt ihm mal eben, dass ich schwul bin." War quasi eine Art Galgenhumor, verarschte mich selbst. Gott, wie tief war ich gesunken, dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich bei Remus noch nirgendwo hin gesunken war. **Argh.**

...

„Achso.", sagte James verstehend und leerte den Krug nun in einem Zug. Konnte man von Butterbier überhaupt betrunken werden?

„Bin einsam…weißte…", lallte James nun bedenklich laut.

„Scht!", machte ich halb genervt, halb zustimmend.

„Oi.", murmelte James, „Was ist denn das?" Er deutete auf seinen Brief. „Den hab ich doch geschrieben, nich wahr?"

...

„Ja, stimmt.", sagte ich leise und strich über das glatte Material, „aber das hat sich jetzt auch erübrigt."

Wieder wurde mir ganz schlecht, ich bereute es auch nur einen Schluck Butterbier getrunken zu haben. Bereute es zu atmen.

„Sach bloss?", keuchte James überrascht und zog empört seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Tja, Luca erzählt es ihm eben gerade - genau in dieser Sekunde.", fauchte ich zurück, ohne genau zu wissen warum ich überhaupt fauchte. Hatte jetzt große Lust einfach rauszuspazieren, Luca zu suchen und sie mal richtig-

...

„Da bin ich!"

Starb heute die berüchtigten tausend Tode.

...

**Gah!**

War Remus. _Nur _Remus.

Atmete ein...und dann auch wieder aus...und anschließend irgendwie wieder ein... mein Herz schlug so schnell gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst hatte jeder könnte es hören. War Unsinn, ich weiß.

Sah ihn alarmiert an, verdammt, sollte doch liebevoll schauen. Hatte aber vergessen, wie das ging. **O.h. G.o.t.t.**

Remus ließ sich laut stöhnend auf den Stuhl, den letzten freien an unserem Tisch, fallen.

Da saßen wir nun, James besoffen, ich verliebt und Remus...tja Remus war Remus. Es war irrsinnig, wie klein und doof ich mir neben diesen anderen Menschen vorkam, sie hatten ja keine Ahnung von dem was hier vorging. War der Höhepunkt, quasi.

James sah Remus kurz tiefgründig an. „Hi, Remus.", sagte er dann, als habe er gerade erst erkannt um wenn es sich handelte.

„Hallo, James.", erwiderte er unglaublich müde, rieb sich kurz über die Augen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. War erstarrt, konnte mich nicht bewegen, nur die notwendigsten lebenserhaltenden Massnahmen ergreifen, wie atmen...

Wie hieß ich noch mal?

Birius Sack?

...

„Kann ich einen Schluck haben?", fragte Remus ruhig und sah fragend auf meinen noch immer halbvollen Krug, aber nicht zu mir. Nickte, Himmel wie hatte ich das geschafft?

...

„Danke." Er leckte sich kurz über die blutroten Lippen und nippte an dem Butterbier. Gott, würde das Glas nachher feinsäuberlich ablecken, jeden Millimeter. Wenn ich da noch lebte.

...

„Na, wie geht's euch?", fragte Remus ganz beiläufig, nachdem er das Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte. Sah ihn entgeistert an. War das seine Taktik? Wollte er, dass ich es selbst zugab?

War das umgekehrte Psychologie? Wollte er mich fertig machen?

...

„Hab´s mit Lily verbockt.", lallte James hilfreicherweise und knallte den Butterbierkrug lärmend auf den Tisch. Seine Haare sahen jetzt noch unordentlicher aus als sonst und seine Augen wirkten ganz glasig.

...

Remus hob beide Augenbrauen. „Tatsächlich?" Er schien nur milde erstaunt. „Wie kam´s?"

„War doof.", erwiderte James knapp und legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Ich blickte hektisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wann würde Remus mich endlich anschreien? Würde er überhaupt schreien?

_Verdammt_, versteckte schnell den gelben Zettel in meiner Hosentasche, ließ Remus dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Hab mich mit ihr gestritten...wegen irgendwas ganz doofem..."

...

Remus nickte verstehend. „Vielleicht vertragt ihr euch wieder?"

„Nö,", murmelte James, „bin fast so doof, wie..._Sirius_, weißte?" Er deutete auf mich. Allmächtiger.

...

Konnte_**-**_nicht_**-**_mehr_**-**_denken.

Oder nur ganz wenig.

Remus jedoch sah mich weiterhin nicht an. „Warum ist Sirius doof?", fragte er lahm, also spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind. Er schob nun meinen Krug vorsichtshalber weiter von James weg.

...

„Weil er es dir nicht sagen kann, natürlich.", stammelte James belustigt und genervt zugleich, dabei verdrehte er auf ganz selbstvertändliche Art die Augen. "Kanns nich, der Depp."

...

Ich wollte ihm unsanft in die Rippen stoßen, ich wollte ihm den Krug in den Hals stoßen, ich wollte mich von irgendwelchen Klippen stoßen, ich wollte Remus stoßen...oh nein...

„Ach nein?", fragte Remus.

...

**Häh?** **Häh?**

...

**Hääääh?**

****Warum fragte er nicht, was ich nicht sagen konnte, warum zeigte er nicht mit dem Finger zitternd vor Wut auf mich und schrie „Du krankes Schwein."? Ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt, nicht mal wenn mir eine Ohrfeige oder so gegeben hätte.

...

„Viele Menschen können gewisse Gefühle einfach nicht aussprechen.", redete Remus weiter, aber irgendwie nur mit James Haaren. James wiederum begann zu schnarchen. Ich starb. 

...

...

Presste meine Hände aneinander, spürte meinen Puls rasen und hatte Angst durchzudrehen. Alles drehte sich, ich sah unscharf. Doch was ich dann sah reichte vollkommen aus, brauchte nie wieder mehr sehen.

...

Remus blickte auf, langsam, vorsichtig tastend. Die hellen Augen wanderten zögernd über meine sich windenden Hände, zu meiner zitternden Brust, bis zu meinen eigenen Augen. Er wirkte todernst, kein Funke Freude. Aber auch kein Hass.

...

Mein Mund stand sehr weit offen, doch es war mir egal. In meinen Ohren klingelte es. Remus starrte mich Sekunden oder vielleicht sogar Minuten lang an. Ich bin mir sicher, es war die längste Zeit in meinem ganzen Leben. Es tat weh und ich hoffte, ich spürte Schmerz und war glücklich darüber.

Ich fühlte Angst und freute mich.

...

„Manche Menschen...", hörte ich aus weiter Ferne seine dunkle Stimme, sah wie seine Lippen, diese wundervollen Lippen sich bewegten. Hörte zu, ja ganz genau sogar.

„Manche Menschen...wollen einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand sie liebt. Selbst wenn man es ihnen schließlich ins Gesicht schreit, glauben sie es nicht. - Aber weißt du was, Sirius?"

Atmete rasselnd ein. Erkannte, dass es vorbei war. Tränen...

...

„Erfreulicherweise glaube ich es."

...der Freude.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, seine kleine weiche Hand. Er berührte meine eigene, schweißnasse.

Spürte Storm durch mich durchfließen, Feuer, Eis, Lava. Alles auf einmal. Seine Fingerkuppen fuhren vorsichtig meine Handknöchel entlang.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat.

...

Setzte an, um etwas unheimlich intelligentes, witziges, erregendes...am besten alles in einem...zu antworten. Aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Schon gut."

...

_Wir schliefen noch am gleichen Abend miteinander._

...

**Vorläufiges Ende**

Nicht böse sein, einfach lächeln, tief durchatmen und die Fortsetzung lesen.

**Und reviewen.**


End file.
